Torn
by Beautifully-Dramatic
Summary: When an average girl agrees to meet her new boyfriends parents, she sets out on a journey that changes her life. There's just one catch, her boyfriend isn't exactly human. Her life is about to get a lot more interesting when she discovers a new world and it's inhabitants. ThorxOCxLoki -Contains Mature Content- *Finished*
1. Carmen

**Hello! This is my first fanfic to upload to this website. I must admit i am used to writing screenplays so bear with me. This story is set before The Avengers. -All Marvel characters belong to, well Marvel- It does contain adult humour so you have been warned. Also rated M for future sexual scenes. Please Review, i'd really appreciate the feedback. I hope this is an enjoyable read.**

The first thing you should know about me is that i'm human. An ordinary, tax paying human being of planet Earth who just happened to get herself mixed up in bad situations. Well, i'd say i'm normal, appearance and intellect wise. Everyone has a past, and everyone has a future, it's the decisions you make that's just one more step towards that main goal you want in life whether it's a career you enjoy, that country cottage you've always wanted or a partner who loves and adores you that you end up spending the rest of your life with, with the company of a dozen bouncing babies of course.

I envy every single person who has pursued their dreams, saved for that cottage and found that great love, and most of all found their self. I wish i could feel the way they do. Love. I have no idea what it means or what it feels like. Until now, i may just be getting somewhere and today is the day that may just change my life, for the better or the worse.

...

It was just another day in that slow city that no one seemed to like but no one ever made any effort to leave either. I sat back in my chair taking in the scenery of the cafe' i have come to love, the books surrounding it, the people indulging in their own conversations and the smell of coffee brewing, then my eyes landed on my 3 best friends. I was going to miss them so much, they were my family. My attention was suddenly brought back to our conversation. -

"All i'm saying is, if having a baby is so hard, how do you explain all the crying children on planes?", Ah Amber, she was the first friend i made when i came to this city and one of the most intelligent women i have ever met. Her fiery personality goes with her burning red hair. What i loved most about her was that she spoke her mind, something i wish i did more often.

"It's the mothers, have you seen them, they are not even of age, and there's people like me, consulting adults with adequate homes and well-paid jobs who have been trying for years to have children with not luck and these underage girls are popping them out all over the place. It's just not fair". Shannon wasn't even in a relationship at the moment but she saw it as her life's ambition to become a mother. She had such a big and good heart that believed there is such a thing as love and to live 'Happily Ever After' with our 'Soul mates' surrounded by the 'perfect children'.

"Can we stop with the discussion about babies and bring our attention to that lovely security guard in those magnificently tight pants. I'm gonna shoplift just so he can feel me up". Where do i even start with Lisa. Well, we met in college and we have been the best of friends since. She's a little older than all of us and unlike Shannon believes that 'women are for friendship and men are for sex'. Over everything she cares for her friends and would do anything for us, even if it's just to make us smile, which she never failed to do.

"Guys, guys. There is a reason why i asked you to meet me you know. Although Lisa's got a point", i said while leaning slightly to get a better view of the security guards plump rear.

They let out a little laugh and gave me their full attention.

"Look, i wanted you all here to tell you that i'm going away for a while", I said giving an individual look at each of them.

"A while? Like 2, 3 weeks?", Amber asked.

"Well, i'm not exactly sure, remember i told you about that guy i met?," i replied shyly looking up through my lashes.

"How could we forget", Shannon smirked, "What's his name again?"

I took a gulp, "Thor"

"Thor? Thor...Thor...Th...orrrr... what an odd name", Amber said letting the name roll off her tongue.

"Well, i'm going to meet his family and they don't exactly live...here", they all looked at me strange until Shannon questioned, "What, like a different country?"

"Ummm, yeah Yeah they live in...ummm, Greece. They retired there", close enough, "I'm so nervous, what if they don't like me? What if his friends hate me, and his brother, i have to meet his brother! They're probably gonna get together and talk about me-"

"You're thinking this over way too much, just enjoy yourself", Lisa stopped me mid-sentence with a raised hand and a calming voice. But what she didn't know was who exactly his family and friends were.

"Wait a minute", Amber interrupted, "You've only known this guy for like what, a month?"

Lisa looked up, "It's slim pickings out there, you can't swing your purse without knocking over five losers. Catch him while you can"

"Look, i like him he's a good guy, he's brave, righteous and makes me happy. I've never met anyone like him", I gave a small smile.

"And honey, you should see him. Show them the picture of you both", Lisa says turning from Amber to me with a grin. I laughed and took out my phone, getting up the picture i had taken of us just before Thor went home.

"Ohhhhhh", Amber and Shannon sighed in unison.

"Are you sure you don't just like him because he's the size of two men?," Amber said raising an eyebrow.

My mouth dropped in shock, "Of course not, you know that's not me. I'm just glad he likes me back", although his handsome good looks were something not to be overlooked.

"Why wouldn't he like you back?", Lisa asked confused, "You're a total catch, you're gorgeous, funny, intelligent and very sexy", she winked.

"Try telling that to my ex", I responded looking down.

"It's time to forget your past and put him in your review mirror. This guy could be you're knight in shining armour", Shannon inquired while putting her hand over mine. I let a smirk escape my lips to what she had said. The truth is, Thor literally was my knight in shining armour. He was a Prince, a God from another world, and he saved my life. You see about a month ago, Thor was sent to Earth to retrieve this thing called 'The Tesseract'. I had been working with this company that held this so called threatening weapon that holds the energy to destroy planets. Well, long story short, the people wouldn't hand it over to him so he had to take it by force, i helped him out seeing as i didn't trust the people i worked with and didn't want them messing with it ending in them making the Earth implode on itself. With my help Thor didn't have to harm anyone...too badly. I let him stay with me while on Earth and we came up with strategies on how we could get it back and after time i kind of, well, fell for him. I've never met anyone like him and my life was going nowhere I feel like my life is just starting and it's going to be an exciting one.

My names Carmen. I'm 21 years old, 5"7, brown hair, brown eyes and unemployed. When i joined college i was forced by my father to take Physics, which i had only a little interest in, that's why my first ever job (which was over before i new it) was in electro-optics. Sure i enjoyed learning and working with scientists, it's all fascinating; however my heart lies in writing. Since i was a little kid I've been writing short stories and being with Thor feels like i'm living a fantasy, which is the best thing in the world in my mind, although i'd sound a lunatic if i ever told anyone about him. The truth anyway.

"Wait, wait, WAIT!", my attention was once again brought back by Shannon flailing her arms about, "Does this mean you're not going to be my date anymore to that dinner party you _promised _you'd go to?"

"I don't know. It's two weeks away so i may be back. I really don't know, i'm sorry Amber"

"It's fine, just try and get back if you can. Knowing my luck i'll be the only one their without a date"

"I hate it when you're the only single at a dinner party and they all look at you like you´re a- "

I interrupted Shannon, "Loser?"

"Leper", Amber added.

"Whore", Lisa ended.

We all laughed out loud until i caught a glance at the clock and sprung from my chair, "Jesus is that the time? I've got to get going, i haven't even packed. Look girls i'll try to be back as soon as i can. I love you all", i said bending down to each of my friends to plant a kiss on their cheek. They all waved and wished me luck giving me wink as i left the cafe'.

After spending the afternoon packing i took one last look around my small flat, not knowing the next time i'll be back here again. I was a little sad but even more excited, i was going to Asgard, going to meet my boyfriend's family...who were Gods...i'm dating a God. I stood there as a million thoughts went through my head like i was being told for the first time. I shook my head briskly and picked up my suitcase to make my way outside to hail a cab.

After a short ride the cab dropped me just off the main road, just a short walk to where i said goodbye to Thor the first time he was here. I made my way to the circular engravings in the dirt and stood beside it waiting for a sign of his arrival. After a few minutes of sitting on top of my suitcase the sun started to disappear and the blue sky was replaced with dark grey clouds that started to swirl together as thunder roared and light flickered in the sky. I stepped back and covered my eyes with my arm to stop dirt getting at me as the wind started to blow heavier. I heard a thud as it went silent. I took my arm from my face to see Thor.

There he was, all 6"5 of him dressed in his Asgardian armour. In his hand he held his trusty hammer by his side, his golden blonde hair was still swaying as the wind slowed landing on his broad shoulders, his large red cape did the same as it settle down by his ankles. A wide smile spread across his face and i returned it just before running up to him flinging my arms around his neck. His giant arms wrapped around me picking me off the ground.

"I've missed you", I whispered into his ear. He brought my face in front of his and gently placed a kiss on my lips.

"And i you, my lady Carmen", he replied in his deep, humble voice. I blushed, still not used to being addressed as such, "Are you ready to leave and see Asgard?"

"I've never been more ready", I beamed as i quickly grabbed my suitcase and ran back into his arms. The storm started again, dirt swirled around us as Thor held his hammer up in the air. I shut my eyes, burying my face in Thor's chest as i felt myself go weightless.


	2. Off to the Races

I suddenly felt ground underneath my feet. I revealed my face to the fresh air and looked around to see we were in a metal dome.

"You must be Lady Carmen", a deep voice boomed from behind me.

I sprung around to face the tall, darkly coloured man dressed head to toe in gold armour that was standing on a platform in the middle of the dome. In his hands he held a matching sword which he gripped tightly.

"I am Heimdall, the Gatekeeper. It is an honour to meet you", he continued.

"Ummm, yes, hello", I held out my hand for him to shake. However he just stared blankly down at me.

"Heimdall doesn't interact much with, well anyone. Do not fret, it is not because you are a human", Thor said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Well i wasn't thinking that, but i am now"

"Master Thor, your horses await", Heimdall said directing his sight to the upcoming sound of horse hooves on solid ground behind us.

"Is Asgard out there?", I tilted my head towards the sound.

"It is indeed", Thor expressed with smile.

I let a squeak escape me as i ran out the entrance to the dome. My eyes widened as i took in the sight of Asgard. I was standing on a bridge which looked like it was being charged with energy, electricity flowing through it that lit it up in many beautiful colours. In front of me i could see the everlasting darkness as the sea beneath us came to an end, only to be lit up by shining stars. I turned slightly to be faced with the immense view of the city. Each building i saw was bigger than the last and glistened in the light of its three suns. I was in complete awe.

Suddenly a young man riding a brown horse rode up next to me, one hand on his horses reign and the other on a white horses reign that he had led next to him. He jumped to the ground and went straight past me and picked up my suitcase.

"Umm, excuse me, where are you going with that?", I questioned.

"To your chambers Miss, no need to worry i will make it my own duty to deliver it safely", the young man said climbing back up onto his horse, my suitcase strapped to its side. Thor then joined me on the bridge.

"Master Thor, your horse is ready"

"Thank you", Thor said grabbing the reigns of the horse the young man who i'm assuming is a servant of some kind had brought with him.

"Is this your horse?", I asked gazing up at the gigantic but beautiful white beast which had been pampered to no end.

"My trusty friend of since i was a small child. Come we must ride to the palace"

_Oh of course, Thor is a Prince, of course he lives in a palace_. Thor boosted me up onto his horse and joined me by sitting behind me. We rode off down the 'Rainbow Bridge' as i recall him naming it back on Earth, joining the city as the afternoon transformed into evening.

The horse stopped just outside the golden palace which was situated in the middle of the city. Thor jumped off of the white stallion first to help me down. I gazed up at the golden pillars at either side of the grand doors which were opened by three guards at each side. Thor grabbed my small hand in his large one leading me through into the open space which soon joined onto smaller hallways.

"You shall be living in my chambers...if you so wish?", Thor said leading me down one of the corridors.

"Yes of course", I turned to smile up at him trying to give him my full attention. However it was being taken by the marvellous art that was scattered on to the walls either side of us.

We soon came to a halt at a pair of ceiling high, brown wooden doors. Thor let go of my hand to push them open to reveal a large bedroom lit by candles. I took a step into the threshold of Thor's bedroom. The first thing that caught my attention was the ginormous four-poster bed to the left made from gold, covered in red satin sheets with matching drapes which hung from the posts. I blushed at the sight of it. There was a walk-in closet and en-suite bathroom. However i was soon drawn to the grand fireplace opposite the bed, the flames high and crackling away on top of the large logs of wood. Many trophies lay on top which looked like they had been shined three times a day. I looked down to see a huge white fur rug which covered most the wooden floor. I flopped my shoes off to my side and scrunched my toes into it and felt the sensation of warmth and comfort. I turned to Thor who was leaning in the doorway with a great big smile on his face.

"You have got to be kidding me! This?! This is your room?", I spoke in disbelief.

"Indeed", he walked toward me, his arms wrapping around my waist, "Now this is all yours. Everything that is mine is yours"

I smiled widely at him but before i could say anything my attention was once again stolen by the glass doors dressed in red velvet curtains. I moved from Thor and ran to the doors pulling back the curtains to reveal the striking view of the city. I opened the doors and walked out onto the balcony feeling the warm breeze on my face and chest. I could see for miles, the city streets were lit by the house lights and pillars holding fire in the walkways. Hovercrafts zoomed through the sky as the largest sun in the sky was setting on the horizon being followed by two slightly smaller suns making the sky com-bust with colour which reflected off the many twinkling stars.

"Oh God", I laughed rubbing my eyes.

"Carmen?"

"Yes", I turned to Thor.

"I know you are still taking in your new surroundings. However we have dinner in one hour", Thor walked closer to me; "Wash, get ready, and i will meet you in the main dining room. If you need help getting there call one of the maids for assistance"

"Wait, you're leaving me?"

"I must go and accompany my friends and brother. I shall see you soon", he leaned down, one hand on my cheek and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"Uh, okay. I won't be long"

With a smile he was gone closing the door behind him. I span around taking another look at the room. Out the corner of my eye i saw my suitcase and proceeded to open it and look through the clothes i had packed.

"Why didn't i pack anything formal?", I mumbled quietly to myself. With a sigh i walked into the extra room that was a wardrobe. I instantly took a look through Thor's outfits, mostly consisting of armour although i came across some nice shirts he had scrunched up at the back of his combat outfits. From the corner of my eye i saw something glistening on a stool. I made my way over to it to find a dress laid out with a note attached which read: **'Thought this would be of your liking. Frigga.'**

_Frigga? That's Thor's mother._ I smiled to myself at the sight of it. I held it up in front of me to get a full view. It was a floor length silk gold gown with thin straps that crossed at the back. It came in at the waist to leave a roomy chest area which had a ribbed effect; the rest flowed from the waist like a waterfall to land just above the knee in the front and carried on to the floor at the back. Under the stool were a matching pair of gold, 5 inch heels with straps that would continue to rap around the bottom of my calve. I squeaked in excitement as i began to strip from my casual jeans and belted baggy shirt. I hopped into the dress and pulled the straps over my shoulders and then proceeded to put on the shoes that were the perfect height so the dress just touched the ground behind me. I made my way over to the floor-length mirror and twirled in front of it and made silly poses.

"I must admit, i look damn good", I chuckled to myself as i proceeded to check myself out. I'm not skinny by all means, i see myself as a regular size and height. I love my curves and I've worked hard to get a body I'm comfortable in, no matter how i hate working out and saying no to chocolate. I made my way into the bathroom to put on some make-up i had brought. I decided to keep it natural with a little foundation and blusher to my cheeks for colour, and for my eyes..._a smokey eye_. I got my brown eye-powder set and put the darkest brown on first, proceeding to add two other lighter browns on top and blending them so they became lighter as it reached my arched eyebrow. With a little touch of black eyeliner and mascara, my eyes were done. I finished off with a pale lip gloss, just enough to give my lips a plump shine. I smiled at myself, satisfied with the outcome. I then looked at my hair.

"Ah", I said playing with the ends. I'm not really good with hair so i decided to leave it long and straight. I backcombed my roots a little to give it a bit of body and curved the ends of my sad excuse for layers so they framed my face. My hair is he length of just above my elbow, its naturally straight and is the darkest of brown which contrasted with my dark brown eyes.

I left in my diamond studs - fake of course, the small golden locket around my neck and the costume jewellery ring on my finger. I looked myself once over for the last time before taking a deep breath and nodding in satisfaction. I was so nervous and the more i thought about ways of not to make a tit out of myself in front of God Royalty the more i wanted to just the hell out of the there.

_Oh god what do i say? 'Hello i'm Carmen'. 'Hiya' - NO! 'Hello, my name's Carmen', 'pleasure', 'nice to meet you'...'i've heard so much about you'...do i bow? do i curtsey? HELP! _I screamed in my head while making my way down countless corridors finding it harder to walk in the heels than i thought while trying to find the dining hall.

"Excuse me!", I called to the woman down the hall in front of me. She turned and smiled as i came towards her. She looked like a maid.

"Yes Miss", she acknowledged.

"I think i'm lost. Can you help me find my way to the dining hall?"

"Well of course miss, right this way"

I followed her down some corridors and around some bends till we came to another set of gold double doors.

"Right through those doors Miss, enjoy your evening"

"Thank you so much", I said gratefully with a smile. She returned my smile and went on her way.

I stood outside the doors as stiff as a brick. One of the doors was a little ajar so i could hear chattering inside. I then heard the big voice of Thor, i took a deep breath and felt a little better. As reached for the door i heard:

"I still can't believe you brought a human, here, to Asgard"

I was intrigued; it was a little hard to hear so i leaned my head so my ear was closer to the door.

"Brother, we have been over this and you will treat her with kindness and respect", Thor seemed insulted.

"Don't expect me to make conversation with the half-wit. I'm neither expecting an intelligent nor an attractive Midgardian. I have seen them and i am not impressed", the other man scoffed. My mouth dropped at the insults this man was spurting out, who did he think he was?

"You do like to think you are above everyone else don't you", A third man expressed.

"I hope you will be on your best behaviour when she arrives and keep your opinions to yourself", Thor stated bluntly.

I had heard enough. I was tempted to storm in and slap that pretentious nob. However, i decided to take the high road and show off a strong, intelligent, witty woman. _Lord help me. _I straightened up taking in a deep breath. _Come on, confidence._


	3. Meet the Family

**This chapter was so hard to write but also fun. -Warning-Sexual content in this chapter- Hope you enjoy!**

I pushed open one of the large doors ready to make my entrance. Standing tall, shoulders back i walked into the open spaced room which was cleaner and glistening than anything i had ever seen. The whole of the left wall was made from tall, thick pillars which went from one end of the room to the other. On the other side of the pillars was a balcony following the length of the room. The starlight mixed with the candlelit room made me feel like i was in a dream. There were about 20 people in the room, women dressed in floor length dresses and the men in what looked like less eccentric versions of armour.

I proceeded to walk forward until i came to the top of three steps overlooking my surroundings. The room went quiet as everyone peered up at me, i could literally feel all eyes on me. Is that a good thing? I saw Thor in front of me turning around with a jolly smile stretched on his face.

"Carmen! You look absolutely stunning ... Everyone!", he boomed to the room, "This is Carmen, the lovely women i have talked about for so many moons and the person we are here to welcome"

I smiled and gave a little wave around the room, some returned with a smile and a nod.

"Come, i must introduce you", he walked up to me and offered his hand to help me walk down the steps. I took it with a shaky smile as he led me to the two men he had been engaged in conversation with. I walked hand in hand with Thor towards the two gentlemen still keeping in mind that one had insulted my entire race. I took a deep breath trying to be as confident as Lisa, witty as amber and as sweet as Shannon. I may possibly get through the night if i tried this technique.

"Carmen this is my good friend Fandral. Part of the Warriors Three"

"It's good to finally meet you dear. You certainly fit your extravagant description", Fandral said taking my hand and planting a quick light kiss on the back of my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too", I replied with a shy smile. He was medium height and a bit of a pretty boy if you ask me with blonde wispy hair and bright white teeth, however a beard and moustache ending in a point isn't really my cup of tea.

"And this is my brother, Loki"

I turned to the man next to Fandral who hadn't moved his gaze from me since i entered the room. He was tall with wide shoulders like Thor but not as huge and more lean than bulky. His sleek black hair just reached his shoulders with the ends flicking outwards.

"Pleasure i'm sure", his silky voice echoed into my ears as he took my hand in his cold one, leaning to kiss my knuckles all the while not taking his haunting emerald-green eyes off of my dark as night brown ones. I took in a little breath as his kiss lingered on my skin, i still felt the ghost of his lips as he let go of my hand. A second passed until i realised his voice was the same voice i heard outside the door.

"Loki? Brother?", I questioned looking up at Thor.

"Half-brother", Loki interrupted bluntly.

"Loki. Now is not the time", Thor said sternly eyeing him.

"Well, she asked"

We were suddenly interrupted by a petite woman on the arm of a very tall and broad man a little older looking than her.

"Mother! Father! Meet Carmen!", Thor's spirits brightened. _Okay, this is it, the parents._

"I see the dress fits perfectly", the woman observed with a smile. "I am Fregga".

She was dressed in a dark brown dress with diamonds outlining the neckline and joining the sleeves down to her wrist and her long golden blonde hair tied back in a French plait.

"It does, thank you so much. You have beautiful taste", I said with a bright smile, "If you don't mind me asking, how did you know my size?"

"Thor wouldn't stop talking about you, so i had Heindall show me a sneak peak of you. I couldn't resist. And how beautiful you are"

"Oh, thank you. You... you too are very beautiful", I blushed.

Her smile brightened, "Thank you dear"

"And this Carmen, is Odin. The All father", Thor said introducing his father.

The gigantic older man took hold of my hand and kissed it with a smile, "You are lovely, my dear. Thor certainly has got lucky"

I blushed again, not used to so many nice comments which didn't include being objectified, "Thank you. And i agree"

Odin let out a booming laugh; i could see where Thor gets a lot of his traits from. Odin, Fregga, Thor and Fandrall started to engage in a conversation while i stood idly by. With Thor's arm wrapped around my waist i felt calm and much more confident. _What nice people...Gods._I looked quickly around me at everyone else talking to one another, till my eyes landed on Loki in front of me, standing straight, turned towards the conversation but saying nothing. I couldn't help myself and looked him over. He had handsome features, his hollow cheekbones and strong jaw made up for his thin but rosy lips which contrasted with his pale white skin. He was dresses in a green and a black leather outfit with a matching trench coat, pieces of metal armour still attached to parts of his arms and shoulders. He was slim and a nice width, his big hands down by his sides with long fingers tapping against the side of his thigh. My gaze travelled down to his big black boots which showed off his long feet. He certainly was quite beautiful. _Too bad he's an ass._

Loki suddenly turned his head in my direction and i quickly looked the opposite way. I took another glance up at him a couple of seconds later and his eyes were still on me, a smirk creeping onto his lips as he began to look me over in observation. I looked away again as if i was included in the conversation and moved closer into Thor as i felt uncomfortable with Loki's eyes on me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Dinner is served", a young man announced making his way from the middle of the room over to the long table at the further end. We followed him over to the grand table with chairs that looked like thrones surrounding it. Odin and Frigga sat at the head of the table with Thor on their left and Loki to their right. I took the seat next to Thor and a tall brunette woman sat opposite me with a small bearded man next to her, and a tall black haired man with oval eyes next to him. Thor introduced them as the Lady Sif, Hogan and Volstagg, who were the other two of the Warriors Three. Fandral took the seat next to me with a smile. The rest of the people who sat down the table i didn't really talk to, i figured i would wait until i was spoken to first.

...

Throughout dinner i would engage in small talk with those around me, talking a little about my life back on Earth and my interests when it comes to books and music. However i could tell by their constant nodding they didn't have a clue what i was talking about when mentioning such things as a Jane Austen book. The meal had three servings, the first a strange vegetable soup, the second a meat kind meal which tasted like chicken so i rather enjoyed it and a dessert of chocolate cake. _At least they have cake... at least they have chocolate._ All the while Thor scoffed down plateful after plateful talking through a mouthful of food whenever he spoke. Meanwhile Loki would push his food around his plate and roll his eyes at his brother's manners.

I would catch Loki glancing over the table at me while taking small bites of his food. I would try not to make eye contact as he made me very uncomfortable. _Seriously what's this guy's problem?_

When everyone had finished their dessert, waiters came to take our dishes. The waiter behind me leant down between me and Thor to collect our plates and glasses. Suddenly the waiter dropped the cups and a small black snake slithered out hissing. I jumped up out of my seat and i let out a high pitched scream. Everyone else shuffled in their own seats.

"Loki that is enough!", Odin said raising his voice sternly. I looked around confused. Loki then lifted his hand and moved it swiftly threw the air, the snake disappearing before my eyes. _How the hell did he do that?_

"Oh it's just a bit of fun", Loki spoke with amusement. Thor sighed as he helped the waiter pick up the fallen dishes. I just stared in disbelief as i had just witnessed some kind of...magic.

...

I said my good nights to Thor's friends and parents and thanked them for a wonderful evening. I stepped back to let Thor say his own good nights.

"Were the courses well suited to your liking?", a smooth voice came from behind me. I jumped turning around to see Loki towering above me with his hands behind his back in a formal standing manner.

"Yes, it was lovely. Different, but lovely", I said with a tight smile.

"Did you enjoy yourself? Are we Asgardians what you expected?"

"I can say i have met some very nice people, if it's okay to call you that. Have i exceeded your expectations of a halfwit, unattractive human with zero intellect?", I spoke with one eyebrow raised. He replied with a wide grin that spread like wildfire on his face making me catch my breath, his eyes piercing into me. Thor then came over and stood next to me with an arm snaked around my waste.

"My apologies for interrupting, but i am sure we are all tired. Shall we carry on our conversations another time?", Thor said trying not to sound pushy.

"If one is tired", Loki inquired.

"Yes, in a matter of fact i am", I expressed with my voice high and strong.

"Then i bid you goodnight", Loki once again took my hand and placed a goodbye kiss on my knuckles leaving me with shivers travelling down my spine. After i reclaimed my hand i was led by Thor up the couple of steps which led to the door. Just before we exited i looked over my shoulder to see Loki smirking at me.

...

I was back in Thor's bedroom before i new it sat on the edge of his bed watching him as he unbuckled clasp after clasp of his outer armour. I walked over to help him out of it until he was down to a pair of matching grey trousers and long sleeved shirt. I stood in front of him looking him over, his hands moving up and down my arms.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?", Thor asked.

"I did. Everyone was so friendly. Except well..."

"What?", Thor frowned.

"It's just your brother, he's very, interesting"

"Did he say or do anything hurtful?"

"No, no. He was polite and charming, it's just he gave me a weird feeling. Just the way he looked and talked to me. I'm probably just overreacting"

"Do not take everything Loki says to heart, he means well"

"I'm sure your right. Let's not talk about him tonight", I said getting onto the tip of my toes to plant a hard, passionate kiss onto his recently licked lips. I felt him smile against my plump ones as my hand travelled up his shirt, tugging it up. He got the hint and pulled it off over his head. I stepped back from him so we could see each other fully with the only light source coming from the crackling fire. I moved my hand up over my chest and looped my fingers around the thin straps of my dress, pulling them down over my shoulders and letting the whole dress fall to the floor around my feet leaving me in my cream lacy bra and panties and my gold heeled shoes. Thor's eyes filled with lust as he looked me over, skimming every curve of my body before lunging forward and grabbing me in his bulky arms, his lips crashing onto mine. My hands found the top of his trousers resting on his hips and pushed them down to the floor. He let me go to kick off his boots and the rest of his trousers and i quickly untied the straps of my shoes and kicked them across the room, only to be grabbed up into Thor's arms again.

"Thor?", I said slightly pulling away in his grasp.

"Ummhmm", he replied against my neck.

"Because this is our first time, could you try your best to be a little gentle, seeing as I'm a human and you're a big strong almighty God?"

"I will not hurt you my sweet Carmen", he smiled at me and i returned it kissing him roughly and throwing my arms around his neck.

His hands travelled from my lower back to where he grabbed my thighs and proceeded to lift me up, i rapped my legs around his waist as our kiss depended and our breath became more intense. He carried me over to the bed where he laid me on my back kissing down my neck. I put all my weight onto the palms of my hands and pushed myself back so i was at the head of the bed, biting my lip while keeping eye contact. Thor growled as he followed me up the bed on his hand and knees until he was face to face with me. I lay back planting my head on the pillow, Thor hovering over me as his lips crash down onto mine, his hands moving down my waist till they reach my panties.

I lifted my hips as an invitation to remove them and I felt him smiling against my lips as he slipped them down, travelling with them until they were fully off and chucking them over this shoulder. He then quickly stood off the end of the bed and dropped his own underwear to the floor, my eyes widened at the sight of him and my excitement grew even bigger.

He joined me once again and positioned himself between my legs, one hand moving up and down my thigh and the other supporting him. I gasped as i felt him hard and ready at my entrance. I craned my neck and kissed him hard, our tongues dancing with each other. Suddenly i felt him thrust until he was fully inside me; we let out a moan in unison as he began a rhythm of sliding himself in and out of me. I let one hand hold the back of his neck while the other found his back, holding him close my body. He moaned against my mouth as he continued to pound into me.

I decided i wanted to be in control. My hands slid to his muscular chest and pushed hard against him, using the whole of my upper-body strength to push him onto his back, landing on the opposite side of the bed and positioning myself on top, legs either side of his hips. He was still nuzzled deep inside of me as I leaned down to give him a hard and passionate kiss on his lips, proceeding to make my way down his neck and ending at his chest, my hair following in my path down his warm body. He let out a deep groan. I sat up and reached around to unclasp my bra, his eyes widened at the new site i presented to him. He tried to sit up and grab me to him but i blocked him, pushing him back down into the bed as i started grinding my hips against his, making a new rhythm of my own.

His hands grabbed onto my hips as i took my hands from his chest and tangled them in my hair and threw my head back and let out a loud moan, quickening my pace. I suddenly felt skin against mine. I brought my head back to find myself face to face Thor, sitting up while his arms wrapped around me holding our bodies close. I grabbed both sides of his face and gave him a deep kiss. However, it was soon broken by our loud moans. I felt myself getting closer and closer to the edge and i could tell it was the same for him too. I found myself gripping Thor's hair as my moaning got louder and my breath started to come out short. I suddenly felt myself tighten, i closed my eyes as my mind went blank and waves of pleasure came over me again and again. Thor let out a loud moan as he buried his head into the crook of my neck, his grip on me tightening. He then collapsed onto his back, pulling me down with him. I laid there still on top of him for a couple of seconds while i recovered, soon sliding off of him to his side, my leg lounged lazily over his hip and one hand making patterns on his hard chest. Thor put one of his arms around my shoulders, pulling me in and one hand caressing my thigh which lay over him. Our breathing soon slowed down as we relaxed in each other's warm embrace.


	4. Hardest of Hearts

Some serious character development in this chapter. And so so so much Loki, you will have Loki coming out of your ears once you've finished reading. Ehehehe. Enjoy and please review.

I woke up with the warm sun gracing my skin, wrapped up in Thor's giant arms. I let out a sigh as i nuzzled the side of my face into his chest. Opening my eyes to a lightly snoring God of Thunder i pushed my weight onto my elbow and smiled to myself as he looked so peaceful. I couldn't resist myself but to tease just a little. I placed a light kiss on the tip of his nose that made him twitch. Giggling i continued to kiss him on the cheek, moving to his jaw, chin and ending on his lips. I suddenly felt a hand on the back of my head and pushed me harder onto his lips. I let out a squeal as Thor climbed on top of me, letting his tongue explore my mouth.

"Good morning", Thor said pulling back in a dry, husky voice.

"And good morning to you, how did you sleep?", i giggled.

"The best sleep i have had in many a night"

"Good", I said with a grin, straining up to give him another kiss, "What's the plan for today then?"

"I am scheduled for training with the Warriors Three"

"Oh"

"Oh?"

"Well, i just assumed you would show me around the city"

"Oh indeed. I am sorry Carmen but i cannot cancel our sessions, this is very important for i am a warrior"

"No of course, i completely understand", I said shaking my head. Honestly, i didn't and i was a little peeved off at him leaving me when i didn't know my way around.

"On that note, i should prepare myself to leave", he said climbing off of the bed.

"What, now?" I questioned.

"I know it is early, but i must go. Stay here in bed a little longer and relax. When i get back tonight i shall take you out to The Purple Eclipse, where we shall dine"

"Okay, i'm looking forward to it"

He bent down and gave me one last kiss before disappearing into the bathroom. I slinked down into the satin sheets, closing my eyes to the feeling of the cool fabric against my skin.

...

I woke up about an hour later, stretching out in the middle of the bed. I sat up letting out a deep sigh as i looked around at the empty room. I peeled myself from the bed, yawning as i made my way to my open suitcase and took one of my 'morning after' pills. _Don't wanna chance anything._I decided i didn't want to waste anymore of my day inside so i had a quick shower, brushed my teeth and put a little make-up on with my hair down. I slipped into a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white tank top with lace around the neckline, finishing off my look with a pair of diamante strappy sandals.

I made my way, after getting lost several times, to the entrance of the palace, breathing in the fresh air as i stepped outside into the sun. I looked around not sure which way to go with a confused look on my face.

"Good morning, Carmen", a familiar silky voice came from behind me.

"Oh, hello", I said turning to find Loki walking towards me.

"What are your plans on this fine day?"

"I thought i would do a little bit of exploring. Not sure where to start though"

"If you are in need of a companion, or guide, it would be my pleasure to show you the kingdom"

"You would do that?"

"I was heading to nowhere in particular anyway"

I took a second to think about it. I wasn't sure if i trusted him but i really needed a guide in fear of getting lost, abducted and sold to some alien. _Stop being so paranoid_.

"Okay then"

"Great, i shall take you to the most outstanding places Asgard has to offer", he said with a wide smile and twinkle in his eye.

And he did, he took me to museums and art galleries that were just amazing, and he made it even more enjoyable by being my personal information desk, answering any questions i had with great detail proving himself to be very intelligent. I was surprised by the amount of times i was smiling to myself at how much we both liked and how enthusiastic he was about it all. We walked through the stunning architectural streets which were mostly made out of either gold, iron, marble and stone bricks the size of cars.

We came to a park. The grass and trees a bright green with giant colourful flowers growing everywhere you looked. We walked until we were standing in the middle of a small humped wooden bridge which had a path of water flowing underneath it heading toward the pond that was situated further into the park.

"This place is stunning", I said admiring my surroundings listening to the birds sing, "I'm surprised how similar some things are to Earth"

"Not too similar i hope", Loki spoke while leaning on his elbows on the bridge's walls.

"Well, not as extravagant and breath-taking. I mean the little things like birds and certain foods. I'm still a little overwhelmed by...well, everything"

"I guess. Tell me. Are you in love with my dear brother?"

"Well that came out of nowhere", I said with shock in my voice. I sighed, "I'm not sure. I like him"

Loki smirked as he turned away from me to admire the scenery.

"It's just I've never been in love before", I responded quickly, "So i don't know what the feeling is...God that sounds stupid...I thought i was in love once, but the more i think about it i'm not so sure. You see i have a problem with trusting people it's hard for me. My whole life i've been looking for something more than ordinary. And now i'm here, in a different, realm as you call it and my boyfriend is a God. But yet i still hide myself away, nobody really knows the real me, not even my best friends, not really. It's hard to wear your heart on your sleeve. I'm just surprised he hasn't broken my heart yet...Why am i telling you this, i'm sorry"

"Don't be, i know the feeling"

"You do?"

"Sadly yes. I've spent my whole life in the shadow of Thor, second best. Cast out by the family i thought i was a part of to find out i am not of this world, any world", he looked down, i put my hand on top of his in a consoling manner. He was hurt, broken and alone. An outcast just like me.

"I'm sorry. But just because you are not blood doesn't mean that you are not part of their family. They love you, i witnessed that last night. I can relate, it's not easy being the youngest sibling", I said with a smile, "I was somewhat abandoned by my family merely because i didn't do what my father wanted me to do, he was pushing me into a life i didn't want, just like he did with my brother and sister"

"You rebelled?", Loki looked up at me intrigued.

"I guess i did, yeah. Although i did give physics, what my dad wanted me to do, a go. But only to get back at him, to prove that i could do it, i just didn't _want_ to do it", I replied with a laugh, "And that's how i met Thor and soon my job no longer existed anyway"

"What do you really want to do?"

"I want to write. And i guess I've found the perfect material being here"

"You could write about how you deal with becoming a queen, well, almost"

"I'm sorry?"

"Thor is next in line to the throne. Well, i am too but i'm sure Odin has already made his decision. Not to worry, in my life-time i am sure i will be a ruler of a world. Perhaps your world"

"I don't think so; we're not that kind of planet"

"All of humanity craves subjection, even you"

"Is that what you really think?"

"Of course"

"Well i'm quite a dominant and ignorant person, so you may have a little trouble getting me to...kneel"

A smirk stretched across his lips, "I do like a challenge"

I peeled my gaze from his, "Just when i was beginning to think i was wrong about you, you tell me want to enslave my home planet"

"Problem?"

"No not at all", I answered sarcastically, "I don't know what you have against humans. I mean sure there are some that i'd just want to put on an island and nuke the thing, it would make the world a better place. Especially these horrible people that grace the TV screens who speak and act like animals and everything they say is disgusting. But i guess there are people like them everywhere".

"And how are my views and intentions so different to yours?"

"I...well...I'm not a God who could actually pull something like that off"

"But you would if you could?"

"Theoretically!"

"I'm sure", he said staring me down, his gaze landing on my face, his eyes boring into mine.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Do what?"

"Stare at me like that"

"Does it bother you?"

"Well, yeah, it kind of makes me uncomfortable"

"My apologies, i just find you, bewitching"

"Me? Bewitching?", laughter escaped me.

"You question your beauty?"

"Of course. I'm a woman", I said jokingly.

He gave me a soft smile and stood up straight and turning towards me fully, "Any man would be grateful to have you on his arm. You are way too charming to be on the arm of such a big oaf such as Thor"

"Hey!"

"I speak the truth do i not? Did he not leave you abandoned in a world you know little of?"

"He didn't abandon me. He was busy"

"Then he should make time for you"

"It has nothing to do with you how our relationship works. And i'll have you know Thor is taking me out to what i presume is a very _romantic_ restaurant for dinner tonight called The Purple Eclipse"

Loki then let out a voluminous laugh.

"What's so funny?", I asked confused as he tried to cage his growing laughter.

"Come with me"

I followed him out to the nearest exit to the park and around a corner. We stopped outside of a small building on its own. It was made from what looked like black stone; it looked dark through the windows and the sign that read 'The Purple Eclipse" was more or less hanging off over the entrance. A drunken man stammered out, passing out in front of us, the stench of alcohol was revolting.

"A pub? Thor wanted to bring me here? For a date?"

"Did you expect something different-?"

"Of all the beautiful places..." I interrupted raising my voice, "he thought here would be the best place... And it sounded so nice", I ended in a disappointed tone.

"Thor's idea of romance is a jug of beer and arm wrestling with the nearest drunkard"

I took a deep breathe, it coming out in a deep sigh.

"We should head back", I inquired looking up at the sky darkening.

"After you"

...

On the walk back to the palace we talked more about our lives. I realised how much i actually had in common with Loki. It was like we were two lost souls. We reached the grand doors to the palace and continued until we reached Thor's bedroom.

"You know, i actually had a nice day. Thank you", I said with a smile.

"You sound surprised"

"Well, i didn't know what to expect"

"What will you do later?"

"I'll probably stay in. If only i had a book or something. I didn't think to bring one"

"I have many books of all genres and tastes; you are welcome to borrow one"

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"It's no trouble, come", he said gesturing me to follow him. We went down a couple of halls till we got to another pair of wooden double doors. He pushed them open and ushered me inside. Loki's room had the same layout as Thor's with the balcony, grand fireplace and huge bed, except Loki's was a black four-poster bed with satin emerald-green sheets with matching drapes. His room was darker with a darker wood for the floors and dark grey walls. I looked to where Loki was, there was a whole wall covered top to bottom with books.

"These are all yours?", I asked astounded, running my fingers across the books spines.

"They are indeed. What kind of book do you fancy reading?"

"Ummmm, thriller"

"Hmmm. Ah, then i am sure you will enjoy this", he said reaching up taking a book and handing it down to me. I looked at the simple cover bound in leather; i opened up the book to find it was in a different language.

"I can't read this, it's in Asgardian"

"Not any more it isn't", he said clicking his fingers. I looked back down at the book amazed to find it in English.

"You did something like this before, at the dinner party. How?"

"Magic", he said simply with a grin.

"Can everyone here do that?"

"Not that i know of, i have been practicing magic since i was a very small child"

"That's amazing, you're...you're pretty amazing", I realised what i had just said and started to blush. Loki then held out his hand, his palm then started to glow and a bright red flower bloomed right there and then in his hand. I looked at him with wide eyes as he grasped the flower by the stalk and tucked it behind my ear through my hair. His face was inches away from mine, his eyes fixed on me. I blushed again, this time bright scarlet.

"I...I should be getting back, Th...Thor should be back soon. I...I should get going", I stammered as i stumbled backwards trying to find the door behind me.

He didn't say anything, he just watched as i made a break for it shutting the door behind me. I stood still for a moment in the hall, i felt dizzy, my stomach in knots and my face burning red. I shook my head and slapped my face trying to get out of the faze i was in and continued on my way back to Thor's room.

...

I entered Thor's room, closing the door behind me to lean back on it with Loki's book close to my chest. _What just happened?_ My thoughts were soon interrupted as i looked up to see Thor coming out the bathroom, bare chested in only a towel.

"I was wondering when you would return. How was your day?", he said walking towards me, ruffling another towel in his blonde hair.

"It was good, i saw a lot"

"By oneself?"

"Well i had a sort of guide...Loki", I said trying to hide my never-ending blush.

"Loki?," Thor had a questioning look on his face, however it soon turned into a soft smile, "So you and my brother have settled your differences? It means the world to me that you have become friends. Do you need time to get ready for when we depart to the restaurant?"

"About that", I said walking past him, "I think i'm going to stay in and eat"

He frowned down at me, "Have you fallen ill?"

"No, i just feel like staying in. It's been a long day and i think being in a crowded pub will only make me feel more tired and possibly ill"

"If you so wish, i was hoping to possibly go, unless you wish for me to stay in your company", he stated slowly. _Are you kidding me?_

Instead of telling him how i really felt, "No, have fun. Just try not to wake me when you come in"

"I shan't. What will you do for sustenance?"

"I'll get one of the maids to bring me something it's not a problem", I said not looking at him. I sat on the bed with my legs stretched out; opening the book Loki let me borrow and started reading while Thor finished getting ready for a night of drinking with his friends.

...

I took a few more bites of the sandwich the maid had brought me up earlier as i finished another page of the book. I saw the light that was cast on the floor slowly disappear, i got up off the bed and made my way over to the doors to the balcony to watch as the sky turned a deep purple. I heard a knock on the door behind me.

"Come in", I raised my voice loud enough to be heard outside the room. I heard the door slowly creak open.

"Evening", a sleek voice whispered throughout the room. I turned my head to see Loki closing the door behind him making his way towards me, "Thor has departed i see", he observed.

"Yes", I simply stated.

"And left you all alone, again", he was standing directly behind me, his cold fingers tracing down my bear arm. I stood there frozen on the spot as I felt his other hand gently reach around my neck and move my hair so it was dangling over one shoulder, leaving one side of my neck bare. I could feel his cool breath giving me goose bumps all over my body.

"W-what are you doing?", I stammered as he placed a light kiss on the middle of my neck. I let out a sigh as i felt his lips against me making my body turn to jelly. He then moved to nibble my earlobe while his arms laced around my waist making their way up my tank top, his cold slim fingers spread out across my warm stomach, pulling me closer until my back was against his chest.

"I've enjoyed this little game of ours", he whispered into my ear.

"Game?", a asked while my eyelids slipped closed.

"From the moment i laid my eyes on you, i wanted you. And you wanted me, did you not?", his arms started to tighten around me, "There's something about you. Just the sight of you, the scent of you does something to me. It is the same for you isn't it. That unbearable tug inside your chest", one of his hands travelled further up, scooping under my bra to start massaging my breast and teasing my nipple causing me to whimper, my heart pounding underneath his hand.

"Th-this isn't fair", I breathed.

"Shhhh, my sweet. I can feel you trembling. Do you enjoy my touch?", his tongue trailed down my neck and across my shoulder while nipping me on his journey. I felt heat travel to between my legs as he continued to tease me. His free hand made its way to my hips where my jeans lay, slipping his fingers under the fabric where he cupped me, his cold touch driving me insane.

"You beautiful Midgardian creature is wanton in lust for me. I can feel it", I spread my legs a little to grant him entrance, "Good girl", he praised as he started to rub my clit back and forth, with another slender finger to trace against my slit. I let out a loud moan as my lips parted, closing my eyes and enjoying the sensation his touch was giving me.

"Look at you mortal so fragile and tempting. Beg for me. Beg for the touch that you crave. You are mine and only mine", he hissed from behind me, i turned my head to face him, his eyes watching mine, my breath ragged as his hands continued to make me weak for him. With one hand i reached up to the back of his neck to pull him in for a hard kiss, our tongues instantly fighting each other.

"P-please", I begged once i pulled away from his mouth. A smirk spread across is lips as my eyes closed to the sensation of his finger entering me, only to shortly after insert another one. My moans started to get loader and my hips bucked under his touch, trying to grind myself further against him. His thumb started rubbing my clit faster and faster as his other hand rubbed my rock hard nipple. I felt myself coming closer and closer to the edge. One of my hands found its way to Loki's hand between my legs and gripped it tightly as the other dug into his leather covered shoulder, my nails leaving dents in the fabric.

"There it is that sweet release. Open your eyes. I want you to look into my eyes as you cum. Scream my name so that the whole of Asgard knows whose hand you are coming undone by", he demanded. I did as he said and turned my head towards him, my breath heavy and my moans becoming more high-pitched.

I screamed his name breathlessly as my mind went blank and waves of pleasure rushed over me -

I sat up in bed trying to catch my breath while sweat dripped from my forehead and neck, my heart beating fast. I slowly let myself lay back down onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling in silence, contemplated what just happened. I took a few deep breathes and turned my head to see a passed out Thor lying face down on the bed beside me, snoring into his pillow.

For the rest of night i laid wide-eyed re-playing the very much vivid dream i had of Loki, not understanding what i was feeling.


	5. You belong to me

I turned my head to the ever growing streak of sunlight peeking through the curtains making its way further into the room. I sighed to myself as i peeled myself from the bed, my eyelids half shut from lack of sleep. I left Thor in bed as i undressed and hopped into the shower, relishing in the warm water that sprayed my body. The harder i tried to shake Loki from my mind the more he crept in. It's not like I've never had a sex dream before, just never have i had any dream so vivid and well...enjoyable.

I used the sponge to clean myself thoroughly, soap dripping down my body. I was making circles on my stomach when i had another dream flashback, Loki standing behind me, his fingers deep inside me while whispering things in my ear. I opened my eyes to find my hand had made its way down to between my legs. I stopped shocked at how i was unable to control myself, shaking my head as i washed the remaining soap off my body and turned off the water, jumping out of the shower to put a towel around myself.

After i was dry i made my way back into the bedroom to find Thor sitting up in bed with his hand on his forehead groaning.

"It looks like you had a good night", I said making my way over to him and sat on the bed to his side.

"Indeed. We drank, we sang, we were merry. It would have been merrier if you were there to enjoy it with me", he spoke through his hangover.

I gave him a soft smile, "I'm glad you had a good time"

"How did you end up spending your evening?"

"I...ummm...just read a book, fell asleep, that's all. I missed you", I replyed with guilt in my voice. He looked at me with a smile. I put my hands on either side of his face and kissed him lightly on the lips, his hands on my back holding me close. I was relieved to be back in reality, at least that's what i told myself.

...

A couple of days passed and i hadn't seen or heard from Loki. It was late one afternoon and me and Thor had just gotten back to the palace after a day spent with Fandral and Lady Sif. I was looking through my suitcase for my jacket when it was nowhere to be found.

"Thor!", I shouted into the bathroom, "Have you seen my jacket?"

"Not that i recall, check my drawers. The maid may have put it in one of them", Thor shouted back from behind the closed door.

I made my way over to the drawers where Thor kept some of his clothes. The first three drawers i checked didn't hold my jacket. I opened the fourth and rummaged through the folded shirts trying not to jumble and crease them. I lifted a pile to find a small photograph, i picked it up confused over what i had come across. The photo was of a young woman, beautiful with long mousy brown hair and a bright smile. It was obviously taken on Earth.

Thor then came out of the bathroom, "Did you find it?"

"Who's this?", I asked holding it against my chest. He turned to me only to stop frozen with blank look on his face.

"Thor. Who is it?", I repeated myself, not sure i wanted the answer.

"It's no one", he said coming towards me snatching it out of my hand.

"Well it doesn't seem like no one"

"Just leave it Carmen. Please!", he said raising his voice defensively.

"Is she...Are you... Are you involved with her?"

"What? No! Don't be absurd Carmen! I'm with you", his words said one thing but his face said another.

"Why don't i believe you? She's obviously someone you care about; you keep a picture of her hidden in your drawer"

"For Valhalla's sake will you drop this! It doesn't concern you!"

"Of course it concerns me when my boyfriend may be cheating on me!"

Thor angrily punched the wall, his fist leaving the solid wall in cracks as his shoulders moved with the increase in speed of his heartbeat. He was angry and I could feel my eyes welling up. I ran out the door and slammed it behind me; i didn't know what to think.

...

I kept walking until i found myself in a grand kitchen which was surprisingly empty. My footsteps echoed through the tiled room as i made my way to the bottles left out on the counter. I popped the cork off the lids and smelt the liquid inside. _Thank god_. The bottles contained what smelt a lot like whiskey. I took a swig. _Close enough_. I gulped as the mouthfuls stung the back of my throat but I didn't care, I let myself sink down the wall till i was sitting on the floor, bottle in my hand taking another swig.

I started thinking about honesty. Maybe the whole idea was overrated. Maybe coming clean is the ultimate selfish act, a way to absolve yourself by hurting someone who doesn't deserve to be hurt. I was there mixed up in my own thoughts when i heard the door to the kitchen creek open and the sound of heavy boots slowly make their way towards me.

"Go away! I don't want to speak to you!", I stammered.

"Well that's not very polite", a glossy voice ensued.

I looked up to Loki towering above me with a concerned look crossing over his face.

"Oh, it's you", I said looking away, my sight a little hazy. Loki came and sat on the floor next to me, his body facing in my direction.

"May i ask what makes you so mournful?"

"It's nothing", I sniffled, wiping a threatening tear from my eye while looking down at the bottle between my two hands.

"It seems like nothing", he said sarcastically, looking at my weary state. I let my barriers down and let tears flow endlessly as i brought my knees up to my chest and sobbed. Loki scooped me into his arms.

"What am i doing here Loki?", I buried my face into his chest, "I don't belong here, i don't belong anywhere. I just want to go home"

Loki held me close, his hand moving though my hair in a soothing motion. He then took my chin and raised my head so i was looking up at him. I took a gulp as he looked deep into my eyes, the familiar feeling of knots in my stomach.

"Can you take me home?", I asked breaking the silence between us.

He blinked, "I can. And i will. But i would like your help with something first"

"Anything", I nodded, "As long as you get me home"

He then let me go, getting up off the floor helping me up with both hands. My knees buckled under me, my feet trying to find a stance as i felt myself go dizzy. Loki gripped onto my arms tight helping me stand straight.

"You are intoxicated", Loki stated.

"I'm not drunk, i'm sedated from my pain", I replied with a little laugh, putting my arms out to balance, "Let's go"

...

He led me into part of the palace i hadn't been before. It wasn't as vibrant and clean. _Not a lot of people must go down here._We went down many staircases and metal doors that he had the keys too. We finally came to a pair of ginormous steel gates; i looked through them into the darkness that was ahead as Loki took my hand and placed it on the wall beside the gates, each finger placed on small stones built into the brick.

"This will only tickle", Loki said pressing down on my hand. I drew in air through clenched teeth as pain shot through my fingertips like something was taking my blood.

"Tickle, yeah", I said sarcastically, "And why did you need me to do that?"

"The gates will not open to the blood of anything...Frost giant", he replied looking away.

_What the hell is a Frost giant?_The gates opened slowly with the creek of rusty hinges.

"Stay here, i will be quick", Loki then disappeared into the dark. He seemed to be walking towards a blue glowing object. It looked familiar but i didn't care what it was, i just wanted to get out of there.

He was back before i knew it and without saying a thing he walked passed me grabbing my arm pulling me down the hallways and up the steps out of the dark.

"Wait! What was that? Where are we going?", I demanded pulling away from his grip.

"It won't be long until they come looking for it. If you want to leave, we have go this instant!"

Loki led me to the stables where he jumped onto a large black horse, pulling me up to sit behind him. I put my arms around his waist while he gripped the rains and rode us out of the city and onto the Rainbow Bridge.

...

We reached the end where the metal dome was located, hopped off the horse and made our way inside.

"Heimdall", Loki called out, "Open the Bifrost"

"You know i cannot do that Master Loki", Heimdall replied in his deep, calm voice not moving from his position in the centre of room.

"I was expecting you to say as much", Loki said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He waved his hands and a glowing blue box appeared in hands, he shook it once and blue light came bursting out, aimed straight at Heimdall who was frozen on the spot, his sword in his grasp. I knew i had seen that object before, i had worked on it back on Earth, it was the Tesseract. Loki once again waved his hands through the air and the Tesseract disappeared.

"What did you do?", I shouted running over to Heimdall.

Loki didn't answer me, he gripped onto the sword frozen in Heimdall's hand and with a pull he cracked it out of his frozen grasp. He proceeded to make his way onto the platform in the middle of room and pushed the sword into the ground. A wormhole of bright lights and colour soon formed behind me. I walked over to it and took a deep breathe ready to go home.

Suddenly, six tall blue creatures materialised in front of me dressed in armour around their middle and arms, leaving their torso exposed. They had markings that were visible all over their body. They stared at me with their bright red eyes, grinning as they came closer to me.

They grabbed me, pulling me into the wormhole as i struggled trying to fight against them and screaming for Loki to help me but they were too strong. Just before my sight went i saw the creatures grab Loki by the arms and pull him my way.

...

I felt my body hit the solid ground and i was shoved face first onto my knees. I was suddenly a lot colder; i opened my eyes to the vision of white surrounding me, the ground soft but cold. I felt my arms being grasped as i was hoisted up roughly. I looked around to find i was in a deserted flat land covered in snow and ice, the sky a dark grey and tiny flakes floating through the air landing on my face only to dissolve.

Loki was pulled up by the creatures to a standing position.

"Loki are you okay?", i asked with worry in my voice. He then pulled out of both the creatures' grips with ease and with great force smacked them both across their faces. The sound of contact echoed around me.

"Fools! How many times did i tell you, NOT to come through the Bifrost. I would come to YOU!", he shouted in their faces.

"We thought it was the best way to guarantee your safety my Lord", one of the creatures said cowering away.

"The next time you touch me i will strike you down dead, do you understand?", Loki threatened, the creature stood there with his head down, "WELL? DO YOU?", he once again shouted, persistent for an answer.

"Yes, yes my Lord"

"And you will address me as your king from this moment forward"

All the creatures nodded their heads and bowed to him. I stood there frozen, still trying to make sense of what i just heard. Loki then turned to me, a smirk on his face as he looked over mine in amusement.

"L-Loki, what, what's going on? I thought i was going ho-home?", I said through chattering teeth as the cold air wisped around me.

"Oh darling, you are home", he replied in a slick voice, watching the confused expression on my face, "I want her washed and brought to me. I can smell my brother's stench on her", he ordered the creatures.

"LOKI!", I screamed as the creatures holding me dragged me off in the opposite direction to where he was headed. A sack material bag was then thrown over my head, leaving me in darkness.

...

The bag was pulled off my head and i was slung into a small cubical room. One of the creatures started to rip my clothes from me until i was completely nude and closed a steel door, locking me in alone. I was terrified, tears streaming down my face. Seconds' later freezing cold water started to pour down from above me making me scream from the feel of it on my skin, feeling like tiny daggers piercing me. It continued for about six minutes before it stopped and the door once again opened and i was heaved out of the room dripping and shivering, my skin now a pale white.

They chucked my underwear at me along with a small black dress, if you could call it that, it was sleeveless with a circular neck line that came just above the knee. The fabric made it fit to my body almost like it was too small for me.

They made me walk forward, following one of the blue creatures as two walked beside me tightly gripping my arms. I didn't struggle, i was too scared and upset and the alcohol i had drunk earlier had worn off only to leave my muscles and joints aching. We came to a pair of large doors and inside were a grand but bleak room. The cold grey floor matched the walls that continued up to a high ceiling neglected of sunlight. Pillars stood with thin layers of ice growing around them that matched the steamed over windows. I could see my breath in front of me as i kept my head down. The creatures came to a halt and forced me onto my knees. I looked up to see Loki sitting on a thrown like chair made from marble and silver. He was in full gold armour over his usual green and black clothes, his horned helmet matched the glowing spear he held in his hand.

I kept my head down, my hair still damp swaying in front of me as he stood up and made his way down the few steps that his thrown sat upon.

"Stand. Let me see you", he ordered. I did as he said and pushed with all my strength until i was on my feet.

"Your form is truly mesmerising my darling. Especially those lips, delicious as they are. Not even the Midgardian angels could resist such a temptation...and i have not even begun on those curves of yours", he expressed licking his lips while his eyes scanned my body.

"Why are you doing this?", I asked, my eyes starting to get teary again.

"Because you're mine", he answered simply, "I have wanted you for so long and now i have you"

"No", was all i managed to get out shaking my head, "Why...why would you want me? I...I'm nobody, i'm nobody", tears started to trickle down my cheeks.

"No need to cry. Soon i will rule over Earth, and you will be by my side"

"No, no! This isn't you. I've seen the real you, the hurt you. You don't have to do this"

"This is me! I had to come up with some way to get the Tesseract and you were the perfect person for the job, for it was enclosed behind a gate only accessible by someone who wasn't a Frost giant. I knew you would help. You pathetic Midgardians believe anything that is fed to you", he snarled. The creatures behind me snickered in laughter. I looked at them and back at Loki.

"But, if they are Frost giants, then why did you need me? You could have opened it yourself", I said comparing them to one another.

"I have Frost giant blood in me. I am son of Laefey, the previous king of this once great planet. Until i killed him, leaving the thrown open to me. I am now king of Jotenheim and i will lead the Frost giants into Midgaurd with the power of the Tesseract and i shall too rule over the human race"

"I was right about you from the start. You're just a childish, power crazed God who thinks he's better than everyone else and the only reason you want me is because I'm Thors, and you can't stand that your brother has something you don't!...You manipulated me into me to helping you with your plan...you manipulated me into thinking you were good! For having feelings...for having feelings for you", I confessed, "I was wrong, you are a lost cause. You are nothing to me"

"Is that entirely true?", he spoke a couple of seconds later, "I think deep down in the pit of your stomach there is a burning sensation that craves me. Your head spins at the very thought of me, and you like it. I bet you've even...dreamed about me", he ended in a wide smirk.

"What?", I looked at him stunned as he started to chuckle, "You, it was you, inside my head, you made me dream about you"

"I merely put myself in a setting. The rest was all you"

"No", I said in disbelief, "I'm sick of this game, i just want to go home"

"You are mine. You are to stay here with me"

"I am not yours! If i am anybody's i am Thors!"

"Oh really? I'm sure he's got some other...Midgardian harlot on his mind. Jane, i recall the name being"

"What? Jane?...The girl in the picture?"

"You don't think meeting you was his first trip to Earth do you? He has been in love with her for a very long time"

"What happened to her?", I asked tears once again starting to stream down my face.

"Still on Earth, waiting for your precious Thor to pay her another visit"

I was silent; my thoughts went to Thor with this other woman, loving this other woman. Loki stepped a little closer until our faces and bodies were inches away as he looked down at me, his hand tracing from my rib down to my hip sending shivers up my spine making me shudder, "You have always been mine, you just didn't know it"

He raises his hand to wipe the tears from my cheeks but i moved away, "Your body craves my touch, but your mind resists. You could know such pleasure, the likes of which most mortals can only dream about and yet you deny me. All you need to do is ask me my dear. Allow me to fulfil all your desires"

"No matter what, i'm Thors" I finally let out.

"He doesn't love you, he never will", he growled at my response.

"I don't care", I said quietly in disbelief. Anger started to form in his eyes.

"Carmen. You. Are. Mine"


	6. Just say yes

I could feel his cool breath on my face. Fear shooting through me as each word felt like it was being carved into my soul.

"Don't you see what i am offering you? Your family abandoned you and your friends don't care less if you ever return. Without me you are alone, unwanted, unloved.

"I hate you", I wept quietly. For a moment, just a mere second i saw hurt and regret cross over his face, and with a blink it was replaced by his once more hard and emotionless face, eyes and lips pierced.

He stood tall, "Are you going to obey me?"

"No", I said short and shakily.

He then let out a deep breath, "Take her to a cell"

"No. Please Loki. No please!", I begged as the frost giants grabbed my arms and dragged me away kicking and screaming.

...

I hit the concrete floor with a thud as the cell door slammed behind me followed by the sound of a rusty metal latch being locked. I crawled into the corner of the small cubed cell, the walls and floor a matching dirty grey. I pulled my knees up to my chest as i looked through the dark that surrounded me, praying to anyone who was listening that Thor would come and rescue me.

My eyelids started to slowly close but i shook my head trying to keep myself awake, if i let my guard down for just a second Loki could do anything to me. Those terrifying creatures, the Frost giants were even scared of him, he may be their king but they were strong and there were so many of them so they could easily rebel which made me frightened of what he is capable of. But i couldn't take it anymore, my head started to fall, resting on my knees as my eyelids followed slowly as i drifted into a much needed sleep.

...

I woke up to cold water being poured over me from above. I lifted my head quickly, my eyes flickered open trying to see straight through the blur. As my sight came into focus i saw two Frost giants' standings above me with an evil grin cast on their monstrous faces. Before i could make any noise one grabbed me by the shoulders and turning me round so my back was to him, he had his hand over my mouth with the other hand occupied with a small dagger pressed against my throat. I stayed completely still and quiet as they walked me out, they were being quiet as they opened and closed doors and stepped lightly down the dank, prison-like hallways. They took me into a room just as dirty as any of the other cells and tied my wrists together above my head, the rope they used attached to a pipe running through the room up near the ceiling. They put a gag around my mouth before hoisting me up so my feet weren't touching the floor. I let out a small muffled screech feeling my arms and body being stretched.

I looked at them both wide eyed as one of the Frost giants made his way to a small table full of knives and what looked like medical equipment. I struggled as he picked up one of the blades and made his way over to me.

He stopped my wriggling by roughly grasping my waist. He then took the knife and cut the straps to my dress, pulling the garment down and off of me to reveal my half naked shaking, heaving body as my breathing was getting faster with every passing second. I watched as he rose the knife again, feeling the cold blade against the skin under my ribs. Suddenly an extensive pain shot through my body as the knife entered me, cutting me open like a saw to wood. I groaned and screamed through the gag, my breath coming out sharp and shallow. He pulled out the knife once he had cut enough and stood back to admire his work, he looked up at me with a grin that showed his grey, rotted teeth.

The other front giant joined him at his side holding something small and glowing in his hand, it was as small as a glass marble but i couldn't make out what it was, my eyes were watery with the sheer pain making my vision blurry. Sweat dripped down the side of my face covering my forehead in a thin sheen. He took the glowing ball in one of his hands. With the other he proceeded to open up my wound with his fingers, finding it slippery from the amount of blood gushing down my body like a river, trickling slowly down my legs and dripping off of the end of my toes.

With a thrust his hand was inside my wound, not stopping until he reached my rib cage, his cold fingers against my bones as he placed the unknown object into my body. I screamed from the pain as the more he moved he was ripping my skin making the wound larger. A couple of seconds passed until i felt his hand no longer there but the chill he left behind lingered. He made his way over to the tray picking up a needle and fine thread. I could not look away as he started to sew me up, roughly swiping away the still flowing blood for a better view. I felt numb all over as i felt tears drip off my chin as i closed my eyes.

"Midgardian whore. Bask in the pain. No one will come and save you", he chuckled.

At the moment the door to the room burst open. Revealing Loki in the doorway, a killing look on his face as he tightened his grip on his glowing spear. I had never seen him that angry. The next thing i new a sinking sensation grew over me as i was losing more and more blood, until it went completely black and silence fell around me.

...

Light blinded me as i slowly lifted my eyelids, a sick feeling crossing over me as my head started to spin. Once my eyes were accustomed to the light i flickered my eyes around the room unable to barely move my body. The ceiling was a fresh white and the walls were made of dark wood. Candles lit the room and many in a chandelier which hovered over me, the flames flickering beautifully.

"Sleeping Beauty finally awakens", a familiar silky voice rang out.

I groaned as i turned my head to the side. Loki was sitting beside the bed leaning back into his seat with his arms crossed, dressed in the simpler version of his armour with his eyes on me.

"How long have i been asleep?", I asked adjusting my numb body.

"A couple of days"

"What...What happened?"

"Give me a moment and you shall remember", he said leaning forward towards me. He slowly peeled back the cover that lay over me to reveal my bloody and dirty body, my underwear now a dark red stained from my blood. I looked down to see my wound still red and swollen; Loki put his cool hand over it covering it completely. The pain started up again as i trembling under his touch. He put pressure onto me as he closed his eye with a look of concentration. I then felt ice rush through my veins full of light and colour as i began to feel my wound heel, my skin coming together and joining. Flash images went through my head, memories of the Frost giant torturing me. My mind was full of the pain and fear i felt, almost like i was reliving it.

As Loki lifted his hand i felt a weight had been lifted from my body. Not only was the pain gone but my muscles and joints felt flexible, I looked down at my body feeling over where i had been cut, nothing. Not even a scar.

"How did you-?", I asked trailing off in shock.

"I can do many things. But you already know that", he replied with a smug grin.

"Why did you wait until now to heal me? Why not when i was sleeping?"

"You weren't just sleeping my darling, you were comatose and i can only heal you when you are fully conscious"

"I think you like to see me in pain"

"Oh no, i like to see you're need for me. With the amount of blood you lost you would be dead if i hadn't have healed you"

"Do you want a thank you?"

"I wouldn't mind one"

I sighed, "Loki, Tha- ", I was interrupted by a memory. I quickly sat up in the bed, "Loki, the Frost giants, they...they put something inside of me. I - "

"Calm down", Loki interrupted, "Whatever it was, i cannot detect it"

"But it must be something bad, why would they go through all that trouble to put something in me and nothing happen to me. What did they want?", I asked as my eyes let out streams of tears.

"Wipe away your tears my darling. Those who hurt you will face my wrath and will see the end. For you are mine, and i don't like anyone touching what is mine"

"Don't you see? You're hurting me", i sobbed.

He swallowed, a frown forming on his handsome face, i could see him contemplating what i had just said. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by his hand turning a bright blue which soon travelling up throughout his body. His green eyes turned a bright red and his flawless skin was replaced with strange markings. I looked him over wide eyed as he observed his hand. He gulped looking up at me. His face went hard as he turned away from me getting up from his chair and walking to the other side of the room. With his back to me i heard him take a deep breath as i saw the colour return to his hands.

"What just happened?", I questioned scared by the resemblance he had to the Frost giants.

"I have an errand to run. Clean yourself up. I will be back soon", and without looking at me he quickly exited the room.

At that, i took a proper look at my surroundings; it was a bedroom with a fireplace, bookshelf, an elegant French burlap sofa and a small table with two chairs either side of it, everything looked vintage even the bed i was in, very old fashioned. It felt as though i had travelled back in time.

I got out of bed and went to the exit door; i turned the handle slowly trying not to make a sound. I pulled it toward me then pushed but it wouldn't open, i was locked in. With my hand on my bear hips i sighed as i was once again a prisoner. In the corner of the room was door so i made my over to it, the carpet soft against my feet as i had gotten used to cold stone. I opened it to find a very modern bathroom, floor to ceiling in white tiles with a matching toilet, sink and tub with a shower head on the wall above it.

I closed the door behind me and stripped out of my bloody underwear and hopped into the tub. _Please be warm water_. I turned the handle to the shower head and the water came spurting out, at first it was lukewarm but after a couple of seconds it turned warm going onto hot and steam started to form around me. I stood there not moving a muscle for a couple of minutes before i started to wash, just feeling the water run through my hair and down my back.

I washed the dried dirt from my knees and elbows, scrubbing at the blood that had stained my skin, the water flowing down the drain turning pink. Once i was clean i towel dried my hair and once i had done my body i wrapped the towel around me, making my way out into the main bedroom.

I peeked my head out the door to see Loki sitting at the table tapping his fingers against the shiny wooden surface. He turned his head watching me as i wondered out grasping my towel around me.

"I, uh, need some clothes", I stated as i looked around myself trying to find some sort of clothing. Loki simply stood up and took the white dress shirt that was hanging over the chair opposite and let it hang in front of me from his finger. I took it from him as he looked me up and down.

"Are you gonna give me some privacy?"

"No", he simply replied licking his lips slyly. I took a breath and proceeded to put the shirt over my shoulders, fastening the buttons over the top of my towel and once done i pulled the towel out from underneath the shirt so he couldn't see anything. He chuckled with a full grin as i dropped the towel onto the floor giving him a tight fake smile. The shirt was obviously one of Loki's; it was long and baggy on me and came to the middle of my thighs.

"You must be hungry", he finally said as he waved his hands through the air over the table while he sat back into his seat. A plate of assorted meats and a bowl full of fresh fruit appeared before my eyes. My stomach cried out at the sight of it so i made my over to the seat opposite him.

"No", he spoke shaking his head side to side, "Here", he tapped his thigh with his hand, motioning me to sit on his lap.

"I don't think", i said crossing my arms and eyebrows.

"Then you don't eat", he said giving his thigh another tap. I sighed deeply as i walked slowly towards him and sat on his lap with no further questions. He wrapped an arm around my waist, the other making its way down my thigh to my knee where he started to make circles with his index finger; i sat there trying to pull down the now risen shirt that exposed most of my legs.

I looked over at the plate of meats and began to eat, savouring the taste of eat bite. Loki then lent forward, i watched him as he took a black cherry out of the bowl and slowly put it in his mouth, his lips wrapping around it as he bit it in half, catching the excess juice with his tongue. He continued to suck the rest of the juice from it before chewing the whole thing completely only to pick the remaining seed off his tongue with his fingers. I gulped down my mouthful, directing my attention elsewhere while i saw him smirk out the corner of my eye.

"So what's the deal with this room?", I asked taking another bite of meat.

"Does it not suit your tastes?", he questioned.

"No, it's just a little...old fashioned that's all"

"There's nothing wrong with a little old fashioned"

"I never said there was", our eyes met and my heartbeat increased. _Stop this._ "Are you going to let me go?", i asked breaking the silence. He didn't say anything even though i new the answer, "Can i at least see my friends? Just to see them one last time, to see if they're okay?"

After not saying a word just staring, he finally lifted his hand, flexing his arm out to the side and moved it through the air, his palm parallel. Fog suddenly started to form in the middle of the room and the image of my 3 best friends, Sarah, Shannon and Amber appeared. I jumped up from Loki's lap and made my way over to the image of my life back on Earth. It showed my friends gathered at a club bar, all glammed up laughing with each other with a cocktail in their hands. I smiled to myself as nothing had changed. Their lives carrying on as normal while I was living a completely different one. I felt Loki join me, standing still next to me.

"Why do you care for them so?", he asked confused.

"They're my family"

He scoffed, "They are no such thing. Even if they were they are not worth any attention"

"The most important thing in life is your family. There are days you love them, and others you don't. But in the end they're the people you always come home to. Sometimes it's the family you're born into and sometimes it's the one you make for yourself. Either way, no matter how much you don't want to admit it, you need them. I find it funny how that fascinates you, how we humans care so much for our loved ones"

"Do you not want to rule over them? Did you not say yourself they are pathetic and the world would be a better place if many were no more?"

"You're twisting my words, whatever i said i was flustered. You don't know anything about me at all"

"I know more about you than you think, putting aside the things you shared back on Asgard i have observed you...How you look down when you blush. How your lip curls when you concentrate. How your heart skips numerous beats whenever i am close to you", he turned to me as the fog cleared and my friend's cheerful faces disappeared. I turned to face him; he took a step forward until his face was inches from mine. _I'm not going to do this, no matter what he says, i am not going to do this_ i promised myself over and over again, but the closer he came the more my promise became meaningless. My breath started to come out ragged when his bright eyes wouldn't look away from my dark ones.

"What is this...power you have over me?", he spoke, lips hovering over mine.

"I...I could ask you the same thing", I replied nervously. A smile formed as he lent down slowly and kissed my lips gently. I closed my eyes as his soft lips were against mine, his tongue licking my bottom lip. I granted him entrance to my mouth, our tongues slowly flicked against each other. He held me close in his arms, my body weightless under in his kiss as my hands found their way up to his face, my fingers lightly smoothing over his cheeks and jaw. He was soft but passionate making me moan into his mouth with his skilled tongue and the sweet taste of black cherries.


	7. Cry me a River

With every second of our kiss my mind would spin and my knees threatened to give out at any moment. He growled against my mouth as he kissed me harder, breathe coming out short. There was a knock on the door but we ignored it and carried on, our grip on each other tightening. The knock came again this time harder and louder. He pulled away from me, my lips numb and pouted.

"Enter!", he shouted with frustration in his voice as his thumb wiped down his lips. The door slowly opened and a Frost giant stood in the doorway.

"My King", he bowed, "We have all gathered for what you have asked.

"Yes, yes of course", his hands left my body and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?", I asked confused.

"I have an execution to attend", he answered looking me up and down one last time then disappeared out the door. I was left standing there alone in the empty room, a bright red blush on my cheeks, my face burning with shame. However i couldn't help but touch my abused lips, catching a smile forming on my face. I was experiencing a range of different feelings that i had never felt before which frightened me.

...

I was sitting on the edge of the bed for what seemed like hours. I was beginning to grow tired of my thoughts and twirling my thumbs. I sighed and got up to stretch my legs along with my arms high above my head, letting out a weird little moan as my muscles stretched and my bones clicked. I wondered around the room until i came to an old vinyl record player at least 60 years old. There was a disk already slotted onto the pike in the middle. I pressed the switch on the side and fiddled with the piece that would come onto the record, placing it on the edge of the disk; i had only seen these things in movies so i didn't really know what i was doing. The disk started to spin but no sound came out, however after another couple of seconds, 'Cry me a river' by Julie London started to play.

I smiled at the irony of that particular song and the situation i was in. I closed my eyes and imagined i was back home, my arms wrapped around my waist and i started swaying to the slow, calm song while singing along with Julie.

"_I cried a river, over you_", I continued to sing happily.

"You need a partner", a smooth voice interrupted me.

"No thank you", I replied calmly and carried on my swaying.

"That wasn't a question", Loki unfolded my arms and took my hands, putting one on his shoulder while the other was caged by one of his large hands on his chest. His other laced itself around the small of my back, pulling me in close so our bodies were touching. We started swaying to the song; i kept my eyes in front of me, my attention on the patterns on his clothing while his eyes kept looking forward in front of him.

"Why do you have old _Earth_ songs on your old _Earth_ music player? I can tell you're very old fashioned; the room looks like it should be in a 1960's Home keeping magazine. But you're not just old fashioned, you're _Earth_ old fashioned", I stated teasingly with a grin looking up at him.

"I like the style of Earth culture in that time, don't you?"

"Well, yes. I love everything to do with history. But...you hate Earth, why would you decorate your room to resemble it in the slightest?"

"I don't like to be questioned. I do what i want"

"I can tell", I said looking away as we continued to dance. A couple seconds of silence passed until i felt Loki bow his head and nestle it into the top of mine, his nose nuzzling my hair as he breathed me in. The weird thing was i was enjoying every second of it, his gentle touch, the way his body moved with mine and the smell of leather and metal mixed with a deep, sweet musk.

"How was the, uh, execution?", I gulped.

"Oh it went very well, their punishment was quite satisfying"

"What?", I moved away from him, a frown forming on my face, "How can you say that? You took their lives"

"They hurt you Carmen; I could not allow them to live after such actions. Would you have wished them to continue their lives, to give them the chance to repeat what they did to you, next time kill you?"

"No, it's just, you shouldn't be so damn well pleased with yourself", I moved further away until my back was to the large bookcase which was built into the wall, a big enough gap between us.

"That's it, act the innocent, loving, caring Carmen that people assume you to be. But i see the real you. You want power, you want the world, and i can give you all of that", he started to move towards me, closing the gap i had made between us, "We are not much different you and I, every creature is below you including petty humans. They are peasants and you, my sweet, you are a queen. I can tell you will take great satisfaction in ruling and... Punishing them, especially those closest to you. You want to show them what you are capable of, even if it means taking their life"

I was appalled by every word that came out of his mouth. I angrily lifted my hand and slapped him hard across the cheek, his face moving with my hand as it echoed through the room. He looked at me, now anger in both of our eyes, however a grin started to form on his face. I went to strike him again but he grabbed my wrist and slammed it into the shelf behind me. I lifted my opposite hand to try again but he caught it and slammed it with the other. My wrists were forcefully claimed by his big hands either side of my head, anger now mixed with lust in his eyes as he stared me down. Both of our chests were heaving as we just stared at each other contemplating what to do next. Before i could stop myself i lunged my head forward, my lips crashing against Loki's my mouth ravenously plundering his. He happily accepted my gesture and matched my enthusiasm. Our tongues quickly met, neither of us waiting to see if it was acceptable and I closed my eyes as he deepened the kiss. He released his grip on my hands to interlace his fingers in mine above my head, soon to bring them down and release me completely as one hand was running down my back, the other pulling my thigh up to meet his hip. We moaned into each other's mouth as my hands found their way to his neck, tangling my fingers in his long slick hair as the record came to an end only leaving behind the quiet sound of static.

He kissed along my collar bone and I raked my nails down his back, eliciting a rumbling groan from him. It vibrated against my chest, his voice noticeably lower and breathless. He dragged his hand over my hair and let his other hand latch onto my waist, gripping it, almost hurting me with the strength behind his fingers. I let a moan slip and he chuckled, leaning up so that he can place kisses on my neck while he sucked and nipped on his journey to my chest where he opened a button to the top of my shirt with his teeth, proceeding to take one of my breasts in his warm, wet mouth and started sucking and flicking his tongue against my already hard as rock nipple.

"Does your desire overrun your hatred and fear of me?", he purred as he made his way back up to nibble on my earlobe, one hand massaging the other breast. I let out a gasp as his other hand wondered up my shirt, cupping me in between my legs, his long finger dipped inside my folds and started to gently rub my sensitive clit, "Body flushed, dripping wet, teetering right on the edge. It suits you love"

I grabbed onto his hair as he inserted a finger, still rubbing my clit with the other changing to a circular motion. I let out a high pitched sigh against his cheek.

"I want you inside me", I said in a breathless whisper, my lips brushing his ear. He pulled back to look my face over, a seductive, enchanting grin stretching across his face. He pulled his fingers out and with his thigh now nuzzled between my legs, his hands grabbed hold of the front of my shirt, ripping it open sending the buttons flying across the room as they bounced across the floor. His hands roamed my naked body as mine tried to tug off his many layers of leather clothing. He chuckled at my attempt to undress him, he raised his hand and clicked his fingers together and before my eyes his entire outfit had disappeared leaving every inch of his body free for me to explore. My eyes widened looking him over, his muscles jerked and twitched deliciously beneath my hands as they traced his toned chest and stomach. I looked back up at his now evil grin as he once again pressed his body against mine; the sincere touch of his skin against mine was driving me crazy. He kissed me hard and tugged on my bottom lip making me whimper.

My back was pressed to the hard bookshelf, my shirt hanging off my forearms as his large frame hovered over me and his breath coming out in steams as our kisses became more intense. My body reacted to his naked form as i began to grind my hips against his, feeling him hard against my abdomen area and i could feel the burning sensation in the lower half of my body grow more frantic with need for him.

We were desperate for each other. His hands travelled down to the backs of my thighs, lifting me up so i was face to face with him, our lips still entwined. I could feel his full erection rub from my clit to my opening making me moan and whimper against his mouth. Loki pulled back from me; breathe heavy as he looked at me like he was asking for my permission, his grip on my thighs tight and eager. I grabbed the back of his head with both hands and gave him a hard, hungry kiss giving all the permission he needed, impaling me onto his throbbing length causing us both to cry out from the sudden contact.

He immediately filled me causing us to gasp in unison. He was big and it took my body a little while to become accustom to his size. He started to thrust upward into me with a rough force, over and over again, my nails digging into his shoulder blades, our breathless gasps and moans becoming more frequent as he banged me harder into the bookcase behind me, books started to shuffle in their place until they fell from the shelves landing with a crash on the floor either side of us.

To my surprise he changed our position taking me over to the bed and lying me down on my back gently, Loki still deep inside as he looked down at me panting, stray hairs dangling and swaying in front of me and beads of sweat visible on his chest and brow that glistened. My breathing was heavy, lying there as he looked me over taking in every inch of my body, his glance ended on my eyes. He had a look on his face that i had never seen before and i couldn't quite put my finger on what he was expressing. I took and gulp and pulled him in for another desperate kiss, hungry for his tongue and body. With one hand on my thigh and the other to support his weight, he started to move in and out of me at a more slower pace than before, i wrapped my legs around his waist where he went deeper, his length hitting an entirely new set of nerves, lighting them on fire as my body rocked against his.

"Loki," I whispered a silent plea for more. He removed his hand from my thigh and brought it up to caress my face. He looked straight into my eyes and drove himself hard into me. My cries grew louder and my head started to spin. His eyes, dark and intense roamed over my face as he claimed me. As he grew closer to orgasm, he kissed me, his tongue as insistent. I moved beneath him, eager to please him. My hips buckled and I gasped sharply as I felt the first wave of my orgasm. Suddenly, energy shot through my body. I clenched around him and cried out over and over as he wrung every last drop of pleasure from me as Loki threw his head back with a cry of pleasure, pressing his hips firmly into me.

He collapsed on top of me, his body heaving as he buried his face into my chest. The satiny feel of his skin on mine made me twitch with aftershocks of my orgasm. I let my hands tangle themselves in his now messy hair as my breath started to return to normal.

...

We were both lying on our sides facing each other, still naked on top of the bed covers just looking at each other. He was beautiful, everything about him. His slender frame, broad shoulders and legs that went on for miles, his brooding eyes staring into my shy ones. I was still overwhelmed at what had happened, the connection that was made between us. I hadn't told him that he had given me the most intense orgasm of my life, though i was pretty sure he already knew.

Loki's hand started to travel from the side of my upper body, to the dip at my waist and up again to my hip, his touch was light, leaving a tingling behind on my skin.

"You're perfect", he stated, not taking his eyes off of mine.

"I bet you say that to all the girls"

"There hasn't been anyone remotely close to perfection to say it too"

I felt myself blushing uncontrollably, "And i think you are perfect, even if you do sometimes turn blue"

He redirected his glance away from me in embarrassment, "I am sorry you had to witness that"

I blindly searched for his hand and laced my fingers with his, "Hey, you told me what you are remember...Let me see you like it again"

Loki hesitated for a second and then took a deep breathe. The colour blue took over his usual coloured skin joined by engravings that randomly made their way over his body, his eyes a bright piercing red. I lifted my other hand and placed it on his cheek, rubbing my finger lightly over a pattern that appeared across his cheekbone.

"Do i not frighten you?", he asked looking back at me.

"No, not at all. You're beautiful", i said quietly with a smile. Loki smiled back at me, still with surprise in his eyes as he returned to his original form and lifted my hand to his mouth and gave it a gentle kiss.

"Loki", i said getting his attention, "I never really thanked you for saving me. I would have died without you, and i understand why you did...what you did. So, thank you"

A wide smile took over him, "As much as you need me, i need you. From the moment we met i new that under all this anger we both hold inside of us, we were made for each other. I never imagined meeting someone who shared so much with me. I want to help carry the hurt you have, all of your burdens. Do you trust me?"

He was right, i needed him and he needed me no matter how i would try to deny it. The thing is, there are some things we don't admit because we just don't like the way it sounds. I took a deep breathe, "I...I do trust you Loki. Even though you've done everything to make me hate you, i can't deny what i'm feeling"

"And what are you feeling?", he seemed intrigued.

"I...I'm not sure. I just want you... and only you", I felt myself go bright red while Loki's eye's widened.

"Be mine, i'll give you the stars"

"I thought i already was", i said with a little smirk creeping onto my lips.

"You know not what you do to me", he said with a little laugh.

"I've got a pretty good idea", I said with my smirk widening. He growled as he pulled me towards him as our arms and legs entwined around each other. His lips crashed against mine, our tongues instantly interlacing making me moan into his mouth. The world stopped spinning every time we kissed. The only thing that was spinning was my head making me crazy, hoping he'd never stop.

We remained curled up in each other's bodies for so long i lost track of time, i didn't know if it was day or night, or what day of the week it was. And i didn't care.


	8. Decisions

"Are you sure it looks okay?", I asked smoothing down the fabric after taking one last twirl in the mirror.

"Absolute perfection", Loki whispered in my ear behind me in that low, buttery voice of his while his hands made camp on my hips. He had given me an emerald green evening gown made from fine silk that skimmed my body in all the right places with a halter-neck which clipped at the back of my neck. The deep colour contrasted nicely with my dark hair and eyes. It was about time i got some new clothing, i had spent most of my time wrapped in a ripped shirt or just plain naked. I had lost track of time but it felt as though i had been there a little over a week, for all i new it could have been longer.

We'd spent most of our days and nights not being able to keep our hands off of one another. Both in the shower, on the sofa, floor or wall he had taken me in every way possible and in every position i didn't even know existed. His stamina was incredible and i was surprised i could keep up.

"It needs one last thing", Loki moved away from me only to return with a small, flat black box. I turned to him as he opened it to reveal a necklace fully made from circular cushion cut emeralds sculpted in yellow gold. I took a gulp as i ran a finger over one of the stones, absolutely mesmerized as they reflected the light.

"Turn", Loki insisted. I did as he asked and gathered my hair in my hands above my head as he placed the necklace around my neck and clipped it at the back.

"It's beautiful", i said as i let my hair fall down my back, "Thank you"

"This is the least of what you deserve my sweet Carmen. If you stay mine, and only mine forever you will be treated as a queen. You need not fear anything because i will protect you with my life. I would rather die than see you in pain"

I had no idea how to respond. He was claiming me yet again however making me feel safe and wanted. I watched us both in the mirror in front of me and was satisfied from what i saw making a smile grow on my face.

"I must leave soon, my sweet", Loki nuzzled his nose in my hair until he reached my neck; proceeding to plant little kisses against my skin.

"Why? I want you to stay", I let out a little moan as he bit down gently.

"I am a King remember, i have duties. Soon Jotenheim will be restored to its former...glory"

"You're not getting into trouble when you leave are you?", I said with as raised eyebrow.

"Well i am known as the God of Mischief"

"God of Mischief? It suits you, your Majesty", I brought my hand up to the back of his neck and pulled him down onto my lips for a hard kiss. I turned around in his arms so i was facing him, running my hand down his armour covered chest as he laced his hands around the small of my back. We moaned in each other's mouths as our tongues interlaced together.

"Darling please, as much as i want to stay, here with you, i must go", Loki suddenly exclaimed pulling away from me.

I pouted, "Well, i guess i'll be here...waiting...entertaining myself...thinking of you", I leaned in again holding his gaze.

He drew in a deep breathe through clenched teeth, he leaned in to plant a hard kiss on my lips once more, "Do not fret love, I won't be long", he said with a smirk when he pulled away. He soon disappeared out the door. I let out a sigh as i looked around the room immediately missing him, his scent still lingering on me.

...

"Where is he?", I mumbled to myself as i closed the notebook Loki had gotten me. I had been writing notes for a new story that had been swirling around my mind for some time now, my story, of Asgard, Gods and creatures no one at home could even imagine.

I was bored, and had been sitting on the edge of the bed for at least three hours. I let out a long drawn out sigh and made my over to the door. I heard a click as i pressed the handle down and to my surprise the door swung open. A sudden cool air came rushing through the warm room covering my arms in goose-bumps. I stepped from the carpeted room onto the cold stone that filled the hallway in front of me and closing the door behind me; i silently padded down the hall in my bare feet.

Everything was bland and cold; i passed various doors which were locked so i kept going until i came to a more... secure area. There were at least ten frost giants standing guard spread out down the hall in front of me and either side of a pair of grand doors which looked familiar. I took a deep breath a headed towards the door not making eye contact with the guards; however i could feel their eyes follow me as i passed them.

"Is...um...Loki in there?", I stuttered to one of the guards when i reached the doors. Just then the doors opened and a frost giant came stumbling out, not looking up at me as he passed by. I looked up at the guard, "Don't...let anyone in...until i come out. Okay?"

He didn't say anything, just gave a small nod and resumed looking forward.

I slowly opened the heavy door and peaked my head around it scanning the room quickly to see who was in there. I entered letting the door shut tight behind me. It turned out to be the throne room where i was brought when i first came to Jotunheim. I walked slowly towards the thrown where Loki was sitting with my arms wrapped around my lower back. Loki was slouched back in his seat with his legs lazily spread as his hands rested on the thrones stone arms.

As i came closer i noticed a smirk creep onto his face. He watched me as i came to a halt just in front of him.

"My king", I said playfully with a bow all the while keeping my eyes locked with his.

"What are you doing out of our room?", he asked.

"I was bored, on the verge of lonely"

"And how may i be of assistance?"

"Oh, i have a few ideas", I said with a cheeky grin as i reached around and unclasped the halter neck of my dress, letting it fall to my waist exposing my bare breasts. He fidgeted in his seat and drew in a short breath.

"Would you like to assist me?", I asked with a tilt of my head. I walked up the couple of steps of which Loki's thrown was based on, all the while hiking my dress up around my thighs proceeding to climb atop him, placing my knees either side of his hips.

His cold hands instantly met my waist sending shivers all over my body. I cupped his face as i lent down and gave him a kiss on the lips. He pulled me close to him so our chest were one, i basked in the feeling of his cool metal armour against my skin and moaned as he sucked and nibbled on my bottom lip. Our tongues battled for dominance, teeth clicking as we struggled to find a rhythm and pace, both of us desperate from sheer want.

I could feel the heat in my lower half grow more frantic as his hands explored up my thighs, taking my dress with them while my hands gripped onto various parts of his armour chest-pieces. I grinded my hips against his as i straddled him, i could feel him growing hard under me.

I placed kisses leading from his jaw down to the crook of his neck, letting out a little sigh as one of his hands reached my most intimate part.

"I Love to see you being driven insane with need", he chuckled.

"Please Loki, i want you", I pleaded, burying my head in his neck and tasting his salty skin.

"Mmmmm, that's it beg me, beg to be filled and to come undone. Wouldn't you love it if i took you again and again, slowly, intimately, until you scream hoarse?"

"Yes! Oh god yes Loki"

"Good, for i do intend to ravish you with that which you desire"

"You always do", I said with a grin as my hand travelled down to unzip his trousers.

Before i even reached him there the door swung open with a bang. I turned my head to see a group of frost giants running into the room with spears and one of their hands frozen in ice ending in a sharp point. I let out a shriek and quickly gathered the top of my dress to cover my exposed chest.

Loki stood up taking me with him as i found my feet and stepped backwards, he strode forward with anger taking over his face.

"What is the meaning of this?!", he shouted eager for an answer.

"Sire, we have been overrun"

"Overrun? By who?!"

"By Asgardians my lord. They came through the portal"

Loki snarled, he turned and came towards me, "Carmen, i will be back soon. You must stay here. Do you understand?"

I was frightened; i could hear the cries of men and monsters, explosions and cracks outside the doors. I nodded as i clasped my dress back in place around my neck. Loki put his hands on either side of my face and gave me a quick but hard kiss on my lips. He then grabbed his staff next to his thrown, gripping it tightly and ran to exit through the doors with the frost giants following.

...

I paced back and forth fidgeting with my nails as the noises got louder from outside of the throne room. Suddenly the doors blasted open with the force of a frost giant flying through the air, only to slam into the wall next to me with a thud. I stared eagerly at the now open doors waiting for the dust to settle.

All of a sudden a tall, broad figure came out of the blur. I recognised him immediately. It was Thor. He stopped still when he saw me. He was dressed in his battle armour joined with a couple of small cuts on his face and knuckles and his mighty hammer spun in his palm.

All of the feelings i had for Thor came rushing back to me, the time we spent together, how i felt when he held me and kissed me. A small smile started to grow on my face and the urge to be near him was strong.

"Carmen", he said with a relieved sigh.

I sprang from my spot and ran to him. He dropped his hammer to the floor and wrapped his arms around me, my arms around his neck. I took in his scent as he kissed my temple over and over.

"I am so, so sorry i did not come sooner. Loki shut down the Bifrost closing off the portal to this world and it is only until now we have been able to travel to get to you. Do not fret, i am here now, you are safe", Thor mumbled against me.

"Wait, what?", I leaned away from his embrace and looked at him sceptically.

"My brother will pay for what he has done to you"

My hands slid from his shoulders and lightly down his chest armour, "Thor, I...Loki...I'm not - "

"Get your hands off of her!", a booming voice came from behind us. We turned to find Loki standing in the doorway, anger on his features and a tight grip on his spear which glowed blue at the tip.

"Loki!", Thor roared as he swiped up his hammer and held it ready. He used his other hand to guide me so i was behind him, "What have you done?"

"Isn't it obvious? I am king of Jotenheim and my army grows by the day, soon to invade across the nine realms", Loki snarled back as he started to move forward.

Thor moved tensely in his stance, "Brother you stop this madness and come home"

"I am not your brother, i never was"

"You are our family Loki, a prince of Asgard. Not the ruler of Jotenheim"

"I AM A KING!", Loki blared, "And you shall treat me as such. Carmen", he directed his gaze to me, "Come, we must leave"

"She isn't going anywhere with you", Thor growled, putting a protective hand on my stomach, lightly pushing me away from him.

"Do. Not. Touch. Her", Loki's voice got more wrathful with each word, "She is mine"

"You kidnapped her. You will be punished for what you have done to her"

"Is that so, i didn't see Carmen protesting to any of our...activities", Loki provoked with a grin.

"Mind what you say brother", Thor stormed forward till he was face to face with him. Loki went on teasing Thor making him more and more angry as they shouted at each other. I couldn't take it anymore so i darted over to them.

"Please! Both of you, stop this fighting!", I stood in between them with a hand on each of their chests pushing them apart, "Loki didn't do anything to me...without my consent", i said quietly looking to the floor.

Thor looked at me hurt, "And what...what did you do?"

"I'm sorry", i stated simply.

"And what about us? Do you love me? Do you love him?"

"I don't know how i feel", I felt a tear threaten to fall.

Thor closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, "We shall talk about this once we are back in Asgard", he grabbed my wrist but i quickly pulled away, Loki shifted as he saw the contact, "That is what you want is it not? To leave this evil place?"

"No, Thor i'm not...I, I don't know what i want"

"She is to stay with me", Loki interrupted, taking my hand in his, "I have lost so much in my time. I have lost things that i had not even known i cared for until it was gone. I wish not for the same to happen again while i am fully aware of how much i care for you. Carmen, you are the only creature in this realm that looks upon me with something other than hatred. Please don't turn away from me now"

I didn't know what to say, we were so much alike, we were broken and lonely before we met each other. Nobody else saw Loki like i did, i saw him with a big heart and a beautiful brain, misunderstood as a child and only to be second best the rest of his life.

Thor took my other hand and took my attention away from Loki, "Are you just going to throw away everything that we have been through together? I apologise for how we left things before and i promise that it is you and only you. Things will be different, come home with me, please"

Thor was the first man i met that took my breath away, he was strong, brave and humble with a good heart. He introduced me to a life i could not have even imagined and showed me compassion when i thought i had forgotten the feeling. I was torn between them.

I let go of their hands to wipe the tears that had started to fall, "I can't do this, i - "

Thor looked at me with a frown, "You need to choose one of us Carmen. So?"


	9. Goodbye Kiss

Wow, this was a tough one to write. Thank you so much to those who have reviewed, i really appreciate it :) Tell me what you think of the story so far, it keeps me writing. Enjoy.

I looked at the two Gods either side of me of whom i both cared for deeply. But they were right; i had to choose who i wanted to be with.

I took a deep breath as i thought over what has happened recently in my life and i new right at the back of my mind i had an answer.

"Before i make my decision i just want to let both of you know that i care for you deeply and i always will", i took a couple more seconds to get my mind together, "Okay...I, well, I - "

Before i could get out another word a burning pain sprouted from my ribs spreading all over my body. I let out a scream as i collapsed to the floor and wrapped my arms around myself. Thor and Loki got to their knees as they tried to help me, their voices mixed as one as they shouted my name.

"We need to take her to Asgard!", Thor demanded.

"No!", Loki was quick to object.

"We need to take her to Odin; he will know what to do"

"I...I can heal her"

"Loki look at her. She will die. You know i am right"

Loki's brows crossed as he looked me over withering on the floor wincing and screaming. The pain was like a thousand knifes slicing my body, i was seeing red and soon total darkness.

...

I opened my eyes to the bright, warm sun on my face. My eyes took a moment to become accustomed and soon the blur was gone.

I was in my flat back on Earth. I lifted myself of the couch i was lying on and took a look around; everything was the same as to how i had left it. The room was flooded with a perfect yellow from the sun which made it look bright and happy. I looked down at myself; i was wearing a short, black, laced robe made from silk with nothing underneath finished with matching heeled pumps. My hair fell perfectly over my shoulders and when i caught my reflection in the cabinet glass my make-up seemed faultless. _How - ,_my thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a knock at my front door. I slowly made my way closer to the sound and pressed on to answer my visitor.

Standing in front of me was Loki with a soft smile on his face, dressed in his casual Asgardian attire.

"Loki?", i looked up at him wide eyed, "How did i get back here? How did _you_ get h-"

Loki took a big step and advanced towards me, pulling me in by my waist with one hand while the other found my cheek as he lightly placed his lips down onto mine. My hands soon found his shoulders as i hardened the kiss and quietly moaned into his mouth as his tongue found mine.

I tugged him towards me, stumbling as we made our way to my bedroom with our lips still connected. I felt my back hit the door behind me. I linked my arm around my back a fiddled for the handle, pressing it down letting it open for us. We entered my bedroom with our eyes both closed as we continued to kiss each other and our hands smothering over each other's bodies. I suddenly felt my back hit something hard, i drew away from Loki and turned around to find i had bumped into Thor. He was standing in the middle of my bedroom with his arms crossed looking down at me.

I pulled away from Loki and stepped back from the two Gods.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?", I questioned sternly.

"I was not going to let Loki have all the fun", Thor came forward with a light laugh.

"Fun?", i raised an eyebrow.

"Make your decision Carmen", Loki slurred, "Me, or him"

They both gave each other a glare before returning their sight to me.

"Look this is as awkward for me as it is for you two. I'm sorry, but is it so bad that i want both of you?"

They both looked at each other. My hands made their way down my body slowly and started to fiddle with the tie that kept my robe together, "It's your decision, it all depends...how much you want me", I pulled at the tie and let my robe hang open, continuing to shrug it off my shoulders letting it pool to the floor around my feet.

They drew in a breath in unison as they looked me over. I sat on my bed, pushing myself back to the middle as Loki and Thor looked at each other contemplating what to do. I stared them both down and bit my lip seductively, it wasn't long until they both started making their way towards me lying on my bed either side of me.

Large soft hands instantly met my bare skin making my breath come out short. Thor's lips met mine as Loki's made their way down my body, swirling his tongue around my navel then hip. He kept going, positioning himself between my legs and i could feel his warm breath on me making me wait in anticipation. Thor went down to kiss my jaw down to my neck as Loki drew away from the place i most wanted him to be and nibbled the inside of my thigh.

"Ugh Loki, you're such a tease", I let out breathlessly in frustration.

He chuckled against me, "Patience, love"

He made his way back up to lay beside me, taking my face in his hands as he kissed me hard. Thor made a trail of kisses from my neck to my chest, lightly sucking on my breast making me whimper. I then felt a sudden sting as he bit down hard just under my rib, a shooting pain which made me cry out.

"Thor that really hurt", I said pulling away from Loki. Loki's hands caressed the area that had been marked.

"My apologies", Thor said taking over my mouth where Loki had left off.

It was a few seconds till i realised i could only feel one pair of hands on me. I opened my eyes, pulling away from Thor and sat up.

"Where's Loki?", i questioned looking around eagerly. Thor didn't answer me, he just removed my hair from my neck lightly and kissed my there.

"I'm serious Thor, where is he?", he was nowhere to be seen and i felt a sudden emptiness, I pushed Thor away from me but he gripped my sides tight and laid me back down on the bed.

"No!", i struggled, "I want Loki. LOKI!", i shouted but there wasn't a reply, "LOKI!" -

My eyes flickered open fast as a white bright light blinded me. I couldn't move. As my sight repaired i realised i was on some sort of table in a white room covered in tiles. I was rapidly hit with a familiar pain travelling over my body. I looked down at myself, my gown was ripped open to expose a sore spot just under my rib, it was swollen red with what looked like grey veins sprouting out that was spreading all over the rest of my body.

"LOKI!", i screamed.

"It's alright, i'm here darling", Loki was sat next to me holding me down by my shoulder and fore arm. I smiled when i saw him but it soon disappeared when the pain started to throb feeling like every inch of me had a pulse. I felt another pair of hands holding me down on the opposite side of me. It was Thor, he had a concerned look on his face.

"What's happening to me?", i groaned through clenched teeth as tears started to fall down the side of my face.

"Shhhh, try and stay still. Stay calm", Loki consoled, he removed his hand from my fore arm and stroked the side of my face, removing the wet hair that had soaked up my sweat from my forehead.

"Stay calm? It feels like i'm being ripped apart from the inside out!", i screamed as i thrashed my head side to side.

"Where is Odin!", Thor shouted towards a woman by the door.

"I am here my son, stand aside", Odin came running into the room. Thor shuffled along to give him room as he looked me over, his brows crossing. His eyes landed on my wound, he placed his hands lightly over it and closed his eyes. I let out a scream as just a little pressure felt like i was being crushed by a truck.

A couple seconds later his eyes opened and he stared at me with shock written on his face.

"What is it? What has done this to her?", Loki demanded.

"She...she seems to have...she seems to have a piece of the Tesseracts energy inside of her", he seemed to not believe himself.

"That doesn't make any sense. How?", Thor was also in disbelieve.

"Frost...Frost giants", i let out, "When they tortured me...they...they put something in me", I cried.

"I should have known this", Loki smoothed my face with the back of his hand, sadness crossing his features, "I am sorry"

"You could not have detected the Tesseracts power, not at that size of capacity. It is only now the power has made its way into her system. Do not blame yourself my son", Odin consoled.

"Is there anything you can do?", Thor asked.

"I cannot take the power out of her; it is part of her now. And it will kill her. However i can make her forget. If she has no recollection of its existence she will not be at its effect or use"

"Then what are you waiting for?! Do it!", Loki insisted with a glare at Odin.

"If i take away her memory it will include you. Everything she knows of Asgard and this world, everyone she has met will be lost. That includes you too Thor"

Loki and Thor looked up at each other and down to me withering on the table.

"Do it", Loki said quietly.

I looked at him in shock shaking my head, "No, please don't do this. I don't want to lose you, please Loki. I love you"

He looked at me with wide eyes, and i surprised myself. That was the first time i had told someone that i loved them, and i meant it.

I nodded, "I love you Loki, i always have. I love you, i love you, please! I don't want to go"

My whole face was puffy from my tears as they continued to fall. Loki let a little smile escape, "I love you too, my darling Carmen", he ran his fingers through my sweat drenched hair and kissed my temple. Thor just looked down, not saying a word while he held my hand tight.

Loki moved forward so he was closer to me, "You are the one i have so desperately searched for. I was broken and my soul shattered, you taught me what love truly is. I was blind and you made me see the light. I will always love and adore you", he leaned down and pressed his lips hard again mine, his hand on my cheek. He then pulled back and whispered, "Goodbye, Carmen"

"No", i cried shaking my head rapidly side to side, "Please, i don't want to go"

Loki and Thor resumed to their places holding me down by my shoulder and fore-arms as Odin stepped closer, leaning over my pain ridden body. His hands hovered over my head as the tips of his fingers started to glow brightly.

"Please! No! No! Please!", i screamed and wriggled under my restraints one last time as he placed this hands on both sides of my head. The room started to spin as my muscles went limp and soon everything went black.


	10. Million Dollar Man

"...and extra mushrooms. And my husband here will have - "

"I'm sorry ma'am i didn't quite get that. Can you say that again?", i asked shaking my head lightly, bringing myself back to reality.

The elderly woman before me huffed then looked me up and down before returning to the menu in front of her. Tucking her white curls behind her ear she repeated her order, "I said. I will have the full English fry-up with extra mushrooms. And my husband - have you got that down hun?", she asked sarcastically.

I looked up from my pad, "Yes, continue"

"My husband will have the toast - easy on the butter, and scrambled eggs. Got all that down or shall i repeat it again?"

I took a gulp as i finished writing down the order. Her husband opposite the woman gave me a shy smile before looking down to his twiddling thumbs.

"It won't be long", i said with a tight smile then span on my heels to walk away to the main eating counter. I ripped the sheet of paper from my pad and placed it on the counter top which separated the kitchen to the dining area of the cafe'.

I made my way over to the bar and placed my pad down, taking a seat and a deep breathe. I suddenly felt a sickening feeling come across me. I urged, immediately putting my hands over my mouth and ran to the staff toilet at the back of the cafe'.

I slammed the door behind me and quickly got onto my knees in front of the toilet and let out mouthfuls of vomit leaving a vile taste hovering in my mouth.

There was a knock at the door, "Carmen? Are you alright in there?", a voice came, "Can i come in?"

"Yeah", i simply let out wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

The door slowly opened. I turned to see my boss Karl standing in the doorway, "Not feeling so good?"

"It seems that way"

"Maybe you should take the rest of the day off"

"No, i'll be alright. Probably just something i ate"

"Well whatever it is you should go to the doctors, you've been like this for nearly a week"

"I said i'll be alright", i snapped.

"Then take an early break at least. Shannon is asking for you. Come on, i'll help you up", Karl reached for me and helped me up off the bathroom floor, holding me steady by my arms.

We made our way out into the main dining area where i saw Shannon sitting at one of the many empty tables.

"A bit early for you isn't it? Don't you have work?", i asked sitting down opposite her while Karl went off to see how things were in the kitchen.

"No no, i took the day off remember. I need the whole day to get ready for tonight", she gleamed. I sat still trying to find something to say, her smile sunk, "Carmen did you forget?"

"Ehh, no?", i laughed lightly.

"Tonight is the museum opening. You promised you would be my date"

"Yes, yes i remember. I thought you said it was a dinner party?"

"Well, it was going to be, it's just the place is more popular than they expected so they thought they might as well make it into a grand event. They get better publicity that way"

"Yeah i suppose they do", i said looking down with a sigh.

"Are you okay? We're all worried about you, you know. Ever since you got back from you're trip you seem...different. And don't blame it on jet lag, it doesn't last this long"

"Why does everyone keep asking if i'm okay? I'm okay!", i raised my voice in frustration making the customers look up from their food.

"Fine, don't tell me. But Carmen, whatever happened to you, you can tell me anything. You know that don't you?"

I nodded looking down staring at my fingers entwined in one another, "Do you ever feel like part of your life has been taken away from you. Like something has happened, something really important but you can't quite remember what it is"

"Well, uh, i don't -"

"Yeah me either", i interrupted coming out of my daze taking a deep breath, "So you're looking forward to tonight, that's good"

"Yeah", she said slowly eyeing me, "Well tonight i plan on letting my hair down and i suggest you do the same. There's going to be champagne, dancing and plenty of handsome men in suits and tuxedos. And uh, i hear -", she lowered he voice, "Karl is going"

"My boss Karl? Why would he be interested in something like that?"

"Well he wasn't until i mentioned _you_ were going and he begged for me to get him an invite", she grinned.

"Never going to happen. He is my boss, and my friend. That's the only reason why i got this job"

"Oh come on, he's so cute"

"Then you date him"

"I would if he wasn't so smitten with you"

"Shannon stop!", i said with a giggle, "I'm honestly not interest. He's a good guy but i'm not looking for anything"

"Alright", she said in a high voice joined with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "I better be off. We're arriving together right?"

"Yeah sure"

"I'll pick you up at seven then"

"Sounds perfect", i smiled.

"Seeya tonight", she squealed excitedly after planting a light kiss on my cheek.

I let out a soft laugh as i watched her leave the cafe' with a spring in her step hoping that i will be that excited once i'm all dressed up. Before getting back to work i leaned back in my seat, flexing my shoulders as I took a look around the cafe' at the people tucking into their breakfasts, my sight landing on Karl talking with the chef through the window looking into the kitchen. He _was_ pretty cute.

...

I finished up another page with notes on how my new story was going to pan out. I had found a note book my suitcase with notes and sketches of far off places with the most interesting characters, the thing was i had no recollection of even having the note book in the first place but it was all done by my hand, i must have been out of my head when i was away...even though that's also very blurry, it's like i have the memories but there's a wall stopping me from seeing what they are and whenever i find myself questioning it a switch flips and my mind goes elsewhere.

Sitting back in my cheap plastic chair i raised my arms above my head, stretching them as far as they would go hearing and feeling the satisfying click of my bones. I then let them go limp as i glanced at the clock. 5:00. I sighed figuring it was about time to at least make a start and get ready for a dreaded night of small talk with the upper class.

I dragged myself over to my wardrobe and glanced around at my hanging clothes. I decided on a little black dress, knee length, high neck line and the back made up of lace. It fitted me perfectly and was very petite and sexy at the same time, matched with simple black heels and an oversized clutch bag. I took a spin in the mirror and smoothed down the fabric. I turned to the side and noticed my stomach bloated, at least that's what i told myself, i new the real reason and it consisted of chocolate and non-existent gym sessions.

"Big pants it is then", i sighed as i pulled out my high-wasted cream pants that were designed for this very situation. _Very attractive._

...

Just finishing up my hair and make-up the door-bell rang. I grabbed my bag and made my way to answer it. Shannon stood before me in a knee length red and white dress with a scoop neck and flowing bottom, paired with white heels and small shoulder bag.

"You look amazing", she said looking me up and down.

"Me? Look at you", i smiled leaning in to peck her on the cheek.

"Are you a little more excited now you're all dressed up?"

"I guess so. I'm sorry if I've been moody lately, i really don't know why i'm like it. But i promise you tonight i'm going to be my old self...Once i get a couple glasses of champagne down me anyway"

"I know Carmen. And don't worry, brake-ups are hard"

"Brake-up?", i questioned with a puzzled expression. Just then came a car horn.

"The taxi's waiting, come on we better not keep him", she scooted off down the hall.

...

It wasn't long before we arrived. Cars took up the street outside of the museum and everyone was dressed in their formal wear, men in expensive suits and women in just as expensive dresses matched with jewellery that probably cost more than my rent.

We made our way inside and headed straight for the waiter who served champagne on a shiny gold tray. The main room was huge, decorated with famous artists work and only the most expensive artefacts out on show. The walls were high and white with a marble floor which lead to a grand staircase with a balcony at the top and beyond that who new.

As the night went on i found myself getting more and more bored as i watched people slow dancing to the classical music and engaging in conversations about how many houses and cars they owned.

I was on my third flute of champagne when i saw Karl making his way through the sea of people, bumping into people and adorably apologizing as he made a silly face at me when i giggled. He was dressed in a black tux which complemented his height and width, and his hair somewhat styled to be more tamed than his normal wispy brown hair, but it worked well with slight stubble that grazed his lower face, he looked very handsome indeed. He swiftly grabbed himself a glass as a waiter walked past him.

"Evening", he said taking one last step towards me at the side of the dancers, "You look like you're having fun", he teased.

"What am i doing here Karl?", i laughed, "This is not my scene. I don't think i can take one more dirty look when asked what estate i own"

"Oh god", Karl laughed taking a swig of his champagne.

"Well at least someone is enjoying themselves", i motioned to Shannon who was dancing with what looked like an eligible bachelor.

"Come on", Karl took my drink and put it down with his, "Let's show them all how it's done"

He gently grabbed my hand and led me to the middle of the dance floor.

"I'm not so sure about this", i said looking around.

"Come here", he smiled taking my hand and placing it on his shoulder, the other one caved by his bigger hand, his other lightly on my lower back. He pulled me closer so our bodies were almost touching and we started to sway to the slow tune.

"You look beautiful tonight by the way", he whispered in my ear, his warm breath sending a shiver down my spine.

"You don't look too bad yourself", i gulped, "Listen, i don't think i ever thanked you for hiring me. Not properly anyway. It means a lot. You're a really good friend"

"Friend", he lightly laughed, "Right"

At that moment the song ended and another started which sounded awfully familiar.

"Could you ever see me as more than that", he continued.

But i didn't take any notice; my mind was elsewhere for the moment trying to place where i'd heard the song before.

Just then a woman started to sing, "_Now you say you're lonely, you cried the whole night through, well you can cry me a river, cry me a river, i cried a river, over you"_

I suddenly felt sadness cross me and my heart stop. I could feel tears fill my sight as they threatened to fall and i had no idea why. I pulled away from Karl's arms and lightly dabbed under my eye but that only made it worse and the tears rolled down my cheeks and dripped off my chin.

"I-I'm sorry. Excuse me", i sniffled as i quickly made my way to the women's restroom.

I locked the door behind me and sobbed silently with my back pressed against the door and my head in my hands. I looked up to see my refection in the mirror in front of me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?", i questioned myself wiping under my eyes, trying my best not to smudge my make-up.

...

I stayed there for at least ten minutes, leaning against the sink with my arms crossed just staring into nothing until i suddenly heard screams coming from outside the door. I straightened up on full alert as i hurried to the door. I ran into the main room to see people running around screaming as they headed for the main exit. I looked around still confused to what was happening until i saw him. A man dressed in a black suit and coat, matched with a silk scarf which hung from his neck had the host to the opening pinned on top of the artefact in the middle of room. He had his back to me as i saw his hand slam down onto the man's head, he had some sort of device which lit up blue and spun like as razor. The man beneath him struggled until he came to a complete halt and the attacker removed his device, taking something else with it and putting it into his pocket.

By now the room was almost completely empty. I stood there in shock. The attacker straightened his coat then suddenly turned his head in my direction. He narrowed his eyes, his mouth slightly open as he turned fully toward me, like he was just as shocked as i was. He was tall and broad with long black hair that reached just passed his shoulders, his thin lips the same pale colour as the rest of his face and his bright eyes sunken. He took a couple of steps towards me but before he got any closer i ran and hid behind a large artefact where the room was slightly darker.

"Carmen!", i heard a familiar voice call out for me.

I peeked my head over the top of the artefact and saw Karl standing in front of the attacker, fear stricken as all of his attention was on him now.

"Who are you?", the man spoke, his voice like silk as his features hardened. Karl didn't say a word.

"I said, who are you?", he said sternly as he lunged forward and gripped Karl tightly by the throat.

"K-Karl", Karl said trying to catch any air he could.

"And what relation are you to Carmen?"

"F-friend"

"Friend? And do friends usually touch each other like that here in Midgard?", his grip tightened, "You will never lay a finger on her again nor will you speak a word. Do you understand?"

Their faces were close now and Karl couldn't get out a single word, only small high pitched noises as he fought against the assailant's strength.

"What's that?", he taunted, "You're right, i can't trust you", and with that his other hand joined the one around Karl's throat, and like it was nothing he snapped his neck. The crack echoed through the room as a loud thud followed as he dropped his body to the floor.

I quickly turned away from the sight back to my original position on the floor. I put my shaking hands over my mouth and shut my eyes as tears fell like a waterfall down my cheeks.

I heard footsteps coming towards me when suddenly they stopped. I stayed where i was, not making a single movement when the footsteps came again, but this time they were getting quieter. I waited until it went silent before i crawled towards the emergency exit and out the back of the building.

I started to walk as fast as i could while fishing in my bag for my phone proceeding to dial Shannon's number. It rang twice before i heard her cheery voice on the other end.

"Helloooo", she shouted down the phone, "Carmen! Is that you? Where did you go? I was looking for you"

"Shannon are you okay? Where are you?", i said, wiping a hand down my face.

"Oh, me and a group of people decided to take the celebration back to Charles' house. I tried looking for you but you weren't anywhere", she slurred, "The last time i saw you, you were dancing with Karl, ooooooo! Is he there with you? Are you both drunk, cus i am -"

"Shannon he's dead!", i cut her off, "Someone killed him", i started to sob again, the other end went quiet.

"Carmen that's not funny, what's going on?", her tone got serious.

"S-someone a-attacked the host, i think he's dead too. And then he killed Karl"

"Oh my God, where, where are you, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just stay where you are, tell the others and lock the doors. I'm heading home now and doing the same thing"

"Okay, you call me back as soon as you get in so i know you are safe, okay?"

"Okay", i barely let out before snapping my phone shut.

...

I lifted my heavy eye-lids slowly to the faint sound of my alarm clock echoing through my flat. I had curled up on the sofa which i had moved so it was next to my window so i could peek through the curtains if i heard any sound at all. I had hardly any sleep; i kept playing what had happened over and over again in my head only making myself more upset. I also couldn't get the attacker's face out of my head and the way he looked at me and what he said to Karl, like he knew me.

I didn't move, i just waited for the alarm to switch itself off. After a couple of minutes of silence a knock at the front door came. I turned my head slowly to the door with a blank expression. Another knock came. I rubbed my eyes feeling the crusty flakes fall down my face. I then heaved my aching body off the sofa and made my way to the door, still in the clothes i wore the previous night.

I got up on my toes and peeked through the doors eye hole. It was not who i thought it would be. I opened the door to find three men dressed in black suits standing before me. The one in front was medium height with light brown hair that was middle-aged looking. The two behind him looked younger and were much taller and beefier with motionless expressions, all three wearing black shades.

"Who the hell are you? The men in black?", i commented sarcastically.

The man in front chuckled lightly as he removed his shades and folded the arms, "My name is Agent Phil Coulson with Shield, and these are my colleges. We have reason to believe you attended last nights, uh, talked about event. Can we come in?"


	11. Beautiful

I looked at the three men in front of me; the Agent took out his badge and held in my sight with a smile.

"Uh, yeah i guess so", i said standing aside letting them past, "I was eh, about to head down to the police station"

"We're not the police", he stated while looking around his surroundings, "Nice place, very quaint"

"Uh, thanks. I'm sorry, but what exactly are you doing here?"

"Right, yes, sorry -"

"Are you going to ask me what happened last night?"

"We could, but that would be a waste of time seeing as we have it all on surveillance anyway"

"Then what are you doing here...in my flat?"

"Well first off, i need you to confirm who you are", he took out a small device with a touch screen and handed it to me, "Just place your finger in the square at the bottom once you're done"

I looked through the information that held my name, address, date of birth, academic achievements, previous jobs and the name's and jobs of my parents and siblings. I pressed my fore-finger in the box like he said and it beeped twice, a green light glowing at the top.

"Thank you, Carmen. Lovely name. You don't mind if i call you that do you?"

"No, of course not. What now?"

"Carmen, we believe you to be in danger. If you come with us we can protect you"

"In exchange for what?"

"Just any information you can give us. Anything at all", he smiled warmly while tucking the device back into his jacket.

I nodded, "I just need to get ready okay and pack some things"

"Oh no need for that where we are going, we have everything you need. I can give you five minutes and we leave. Okay?"

"Okay, Agent Coulson", i said eyeing him suspiciously as i made my way to the bathroom.

"Please, call me Phil"

...

The entire trip was quiet; we rode in a black Cadillac with tinted windows - just a little intimidating. Phil kept dodging any questions i asked trying to change the subject or make a joke that didn't get a laugh.

We stopped at a harbour and soon got onto a small boat that took us out to a large one, there was a point where i thought i was going to get murdered and they were just going to push my body overboard, but that only crossed my mind for a second or two.

The ship was huge and the closer we got the more it looked like a landing strip for planes. We boarded and i was taken straight inside.

"What is this place?", i asked while we made our way down the brightly lit halls.

"It's called the Helicarrier. It's sort of our base. Don't worry we are perfectly safe", Phil reassured me with a smile.

"Ah, just the person I've been looking for", a tall, overweight man eyed me holding out his hand, "Agent Fisher, but you can call me David", he was in a much more expensive looking suit to the other Agents but nowhere near as friendly looking. He was middle-aged with a crooked nose, bad teeth and on his way to going bald, he was obviously the higher authority type, an agent that spent his time behind a desk.

"Carmen", i let my hand meet his and shook it firmly.

"I'll take it from here", he turned to Phil.

"I have orders to take her straight to Fury", Phil said sternly.

"Well i have orders straight from the council to take her into my own care and ask her a couple of questions. We're not going to have a problem are we, Agent?"

Phil took a deep breath and turned to me, "I won't be long. Just sit tight", he patted me lightly on the shoulder and walked down the hall.

"Right this way", David motioned into the room on our right.

I did as he said and entered the near to empty room. The walls and floor were made of steel with a mirror which took up most of one wall. In the middle of the room was a small metal table with a chair either side. A woman dressed in white scrubs was waiting on one of the seats; as soon as she saw me she stood and came over to me.

"Hello, i just need to take a little blood. Don't worry, it's standard protocol for anyone on the base", she spoke slow like i was a five year old.

I looked at David and he pouted his lips as he nodded. I rolled up the sleeve on my jumper and let her take hold of my arm. I turned away as i felt the sting of the needle pierce my skin. It was over within a second; she pressed a piece of cotton wool quickly to soak up the spot of blood and gave me a quick smile before taking her leave out of the door.

"Please, take a seat", David pointed to the chair furthest to the back of the room.

I sat down and folded my arms over my chest as i watched him close the door shut and turn the lock slowly. He straightened his tie and joined me taking the seat opposite.

"So, Carmen. That is a beautiful name", he smiled.

"I'm sorry, but is there a reason why i'm here?", i questioned, not the slightest bit interested in his comment.

"How's everything in your life? Good?"

"You mean putting aside that i witnessed my friend being murdered?", i looked at him expressionless as i twiddled my thumbs.

He swiped his tongue across the front of his teeth, reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper, "It says here you're a graduate in Physics. And your first job was in Electro-optics. Wow. Tell me, what is a smart girl like you working as a waitress in a small town cafe'?"

"It just wasn't for me", i shrugged.

"Were you fired from your job? What happened?", he leaned back in his chair not breaking eye contact.

"I, uh, well - "

"You don't remember do you?"

"Of course i remember. I don't work there anymore because, i, i -"

"It's okay; i'm not pushing you... Tell me about your trip away"

"How do you know about that?"

"I know a lot about a lot of things"

"What does me going on holiday have to do with the attacker from last night? My friend is dead and you're doing nothing about it!", i felt tears begin to fall, i quickly rubbed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sh, sh, shhh", David dragged his chair over to my side of the table and sat in front of me, his hands lazily resting on my knees, "It's okay, we've got the guy, he's here in fact, locked away so he can't hurt you or anyone else"

"What? He's here?", i looked up at him through puffy shocked eyes, "Why would you bring me here?"

"It's okay; he won't be getting out any time soon"

"Well, do you know who he is?"

"What do you know of a man named Loki?"

"Loki? I - I've never heard of the name"

"Hmmmm", he sat back and looked at me sceptical, "Well your notebook seems to say otherwise", he reached back into his pocket and pulled out the notebook i had been writing my notes in for my new story.

"What are you doing with that?! That has my work in it, give it back", i tried to grab it from him but he put it high in the air out of my reach.

"Calm down love, you'll get it back", he brought it back down and flicked through the pages, "Either you're hiding something or you have an outstanding imagination", he shook his head side to side, "See, i don't know about you but this sketch looks a lot like Loki to me, wouldn't you say?", he asked in an intimidating voice as he showed me a page.

It was one of my sketches; it was of a man dressed in strange clothing with long black hair and pale skin. The figure didn't really have a face nor was the whole thing properly drawn; it was all sort of blurry and smudged.

"It's just a sketch, an idea, nothing more"

He let out a deep breath and put the note book down on the table giving me his full attention. He searched my face, "I believe you. A source told us that recently you lost your memories"

"What?", i laughed lightly, "Well i'm sorry to tell you that your source is wrong. I remember everything, which is nothing, because i am a normal person where nothing ever happens to me and i just happen to be a witness to a crime"

His hands found their way back to my knees, "I know this is hard but i think you have the right to know about what you went through, where you went. A different planet actually, with a man you were very fond of"

"What, like Mars?", i joked rolling my eyes.

He gave a little laugh, "Asgard. The home to Norse Gods, we know them as stories and myths, but they are very real"

"Do you really expect me to believe that?", i raised an eyebrow.

"Not at first... You must have seen some amazing things, met some fascinating creatures. And all that is lost at the back of your mind", he put his hand up to my cheek, "You are very beautiful Carmen"

"Uh, thanks", i moved away slightly.

"It's very easy to understand why even a God would want you. Two Gods i believe our source explained", he moved closer to me so we were inches away.

"What are you doing?", i scooted uncomfortably in my seat while his eyes were fixed on me.

"Even a woman as smart and independent as you couldn't resist to be fucked by two Norse Gods could you. In the end all woman want is to be fucked by any man who will stick them", he closed the gap between us and lunged his lips to mine, i moved my head away quickly as he held me down in the chair, one hand heavy on my hip as it held his weight and the other squeezing roughly on my breast.

"Get off me!", i screamed pushing hard against his shoulders, "Help!"

In that moment came a loud thud as the door to the room came straight off its hinges and slid across the floor hitting the table with a smash. A huge figure stood in the doorway, a man, and before i new it he had made his way over to us and grabbed David by his shoulders, pulling him off of me in one smooth motion. He turned him around and slammed his back against the wall holding him tight by his jacket, his fists turning white as he growled at him, blonde stray hairs falling onto his face.

"It-It wasn't - It wasn't what it looked like", David stuttered, his hands looked like a child's compared to the man's giant ones as he tried and failed at loosening his grip.

The man didn't answer; he just pulled David away from the wall and slammed him back into it, silencing him as his features became more intense and the veins in his bare arms now pulsing as he held David off the floor so he was the same tall height with his legs dangling.

"Thor stop!", i yelled standing up, "He's not worth it"

The man released his grip on David completely, leaving him to fall to the floor. He turned to me fully, never breaking eye contact as he took a step forward. I moved away slightly from his towering form.

"You know who i am?", he spoke in a deep, calming voice, his features softened with a hint of hope in his eyes as he put up a hand signalling he meant no harm.

"I, uh -", it had just hit me that i called him Thor, and it seemed i was correct, "I don't, I don't know -"

"What in God's name is going on in here?!", a loud voice bellowed. A dark skinned man came into the room looking around at the damage. He looked different to the other Agents, he was dressed in a long black trench coat matched with everything else black, including the eye patch that was strapped around his hairless head, "Agent fisher, what are you doing on the floor? And what happened to the door?", he pointed, "Someone better tell me what's going on right now!"

Phil appeared by the man's side and looked around, his sight landing on me with a concerned look but he kept quiet. Thor peeled his eyes from me and turned to answer the man, "The fisherman was sexually harming Carmen. I could not let that pass"

The man didn't say a word, he simply walked over to David who was dusting off his clothes and leaned in close, his voice nearly a whisper, "Did you touch the young lady inappropriately?"

"I - uh, it may have seemed that -"

"Did you touch the young lady inappropriately?!", he repeated, this time slightly louder.

"I - Ye-"

"And did i not give direct orders to bring her to me once she has stepped foot onto this Helicarrior?"

"I - I was given orders from the council to question her", he gulped.

"Oh i'm sorry. Is the council running this operation? Is the council running this base? And more importantly is the council giving you permission to abuse this young lady?", his voice was now loud and stern. David didn't say a word, he just bowed his head not making eye contact with anybody like he was a child being scolded by his school teacher, "That's what i thought", the man looked him over, "Now, i should just throw you off the base except we're up 30,000 feet in the air and i'm pretty sure it's frowned upon for me to kick you over the edge. Or maybe i'll just let the big guy over here discipline you...But i'm not gonna do that either. As soon as we are back on the ground you are suspended, and until then i'm keeping you contained to the other side of this ship. I certainly don't wanna look at you. Go on, get outta here"

David hurried past him out the door leaving the room silent between the rest of us. The man took a deep breath then turned to me, "You must be Carmen. My name is Nick Fury", he held out his hand.

"Um, nice to meet you", i shook his hand and smiled weakly.

"I am so sorry for Agent Fisher's behaviour, if it was up to me we wouldn't have any Agents hired personally by the council on board. They're all worthless. You must be exhausted. Coulson -", Fury turned away from me.

"Yes sir.", Phil responded immediately.

"Take Carmen to her room and get her anything she needs", he turned back to me, "We'll talk once you've gotten some rest", he ended with a smile before stepping aside and letting Phil guide me out the room with a hand lightly placed on my back. I looked over my shoulder to get one last glance of the man named Thor, his soft features, bright blue eyes and broad shoulders that led to bulked arms that looked like they weighed more than me. He was dressed quite unusually; garments of blue and silver covered him like armour. Was he the so called Norse god? His eyes followed me paired with a soft smile as i turned the corner, leaving just a picture in my head.

...

The room i was staying in was very modern and very huge, including everything inside such as the bed, sofa, coffee table and bathtub. The first thing i did was take a very long bubble bath until my skin went wrinkly and after i smelt of strong lavender. I looked through the clothes that they had left in the drawers and decided on just a baggy blue T-shirt that just about covered my upper legs.

I stood in the middle of the room looking around thinking of what i could do. I felt much more clean and relaxed but not quite ready for bed. I shut my eyes, inhaled through my nose and exhaled slowly out my mouth letting my mind wonder.

Making me jump, a heavy knock came at my door. I laughed at my reaction and made my way to open the door. In front of me stood the man who had saved me, "Thor. It is Thor isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is", he said with a smile standing tall in front of me, "I'm sorry, are you occupied at this moment?"

"No, please, come in. I'd like some company", i stood to the side letting him pass, "Quite a hectic day wasn't it", i sighed closing the door and turning to him.

Thor was standing in the middle of the room, his arms dangling by his side with a look on his face which seemed like he was trying to think of something to say.

"Would you like to sit down?", i motioned over to the sofa. He nodded and sat on the far end. I took the other side, leaving a gap between us, "So do you -"

"Do you remember me?", he quickly interrupted, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I'm sorry", i shook my head.

"You remembered my name"

"I know. But nothing else has come back to me. It just sort of slipped out in the moment. I mean, i obviously know you and you know me. Are we friends?"

He laughed slightly, rubbing his palms over his knees.

"Wait", i said putting up a hand, "Were we...together? It's just that Agent from earlier said something about...are you a Norse God?", my eyes widened.

"Indeed i am", he simply stated like we had had the conversation before.

"Is that Loki guy a God too?"

"He is. He is my brother"

"Brother?... Right", i trailed off in a line of thought, "So if the Agent was telling the truth, that means that we", i moved my index finger back and forth, "And me and Loki, we - "

"Very much so", he looked down at his hands.

"But that's insane. Loki is insane. Why would i be with someone like that?", i got up onto my knees and scooted myself over so i was closer to Thor. I took his face in my hands and turned him so he was looking at me, "Whatever happened between us, i am truly sorry, for everything. And i know that it seems like i don't really know you, but deep down it feels like I've have known you for such a long time. And i remembered your name, which has got to mean something, maybe my memory is coming back", i smiled softly.

"If you remember everything...there is a high chance you will die", his eyes sank and my smile faded.

"Oh", i let my hands fall to my lap. I moved myself so i was sitting again, this time close to Thor with my head lazily resting on his upper chest. He swung his arm behind me and let it rest heavily on my shoulder, his hand lightly caressing my upper arm. It felt safe and familiar, "My life has turned upside down and i don't know what to do. I'm just a normal girl who works as waitress to keep up with her rent... and I'm not even that anymore because my boss is dead...my friend is dead. Please can you take my mind off of it... Tell me how we met"

I could feel him rest his head against mine, his words slightly muffled as he spoke into my hair, "By accident. I came to Earth to retrieve something that was rightfully mine, my family's property which was something that was extremely powerful and not meant for humans to interpose with. You helped me; you thought it was wrong what they were doing... And i thought you were the most beautiful and enchanting creature i had ever laid eyes on"

I moved my head upwards so we were face to face, "And we got along?"

"To an extent, yes", his thumb now lightly grazing my cheek.

"Do you still think i'm beautiful?"

"Undoubtedly", he spoke with lidded eyes, his lips hovering over mine. I could feel his warm breath wash over me. I leaned in closing the gap halfway between us. Then warm, soft lips touched mine as Thor leaned in the rest of the way. I closed my eyes fully, feeling him gently pressed to me.


	12. Under the sheets

The passion in his kiss was familiar and affectionate. I let my tongue slide against his lower lip. He opened his mouth granting me entry as my tongue became tangled with his. I moaned into his mouth as our kiss deepened, his powerful hand found the back of my head and pulled me into him closer while the tips of my fingers grazed over his unshaven jaw.

He pressed lightly against me, i got the hint and positioned myself so i was lying down pulling Thor on top of me, our lips never disconnecting as our tongues continued to explore each other's mouths. My mind was lost in the moment, his warmth and his weight on top of me as my hand dropped from his face and found his chest earning me a groan. I let my hand travel further down to his stomach having no intention of stopping as his own hand found my thigh and caressed me.

He suddenly pulled away from me and got straight up from the sofa, "I am sorry", his breath ragged as he dragged a hand through his thick hair.

"What's wrong?", i questioned, my abused lips swollen. I pulled myself up into a sitting position as i rearranged my now twisted shirt.

"I - I cannot engage in such an action with you, as much as i want too, it would be wrong", he turned and headed for the door with speed. He swung open the door, stopped and turned, "I am sorry Carmen. Goodnight", and with that he was gone, i could hear his heavy footsteps down the hall as the door closed slowly behind him and the latch clicked, leaving me in the silence.

...

I was lying awake curled up in bed turning side to side with one leg in the cover and one leg out. I couldn't sleep. I finally gave up and stayed in the position on my back with my arms folded over the covers. I stared at the ceiling replaying what happened with Thor and what i did wrong. I had no clue, why did he kiss me if he thought it was wrong? What exactly happened between us? Was i with Thor and left him for Loki? Or was i with Loki and left him for Thor? Why did i lose my memory in the first place? So many unanswered questions that i needed answered. And i new if i wanted to get any sleep that night then i needed them soon.

I slung the covers off of myself and jumped out of bed. I marched over to my folded clothes and slipped back into my jeans letting my baggy night top hang over them. I made my way out into the hall and looked both ways. I had no idea where i was going so i just guessed where Thor's room would be.

I took so many turns i must have been pretty far from my room by now, i crossed a couple of people out in the halls but they didn't question why i was out and about so i kept quiet to not draw attention. I came to a dead end; it was darker than the rest of the ship and more abandoned. There was a steel door at the end of the corridor and i couldn't help myself but to take a peek inside.

I pressed my ear up to the door. There wasn't a sound so i turned the handle and it opened it with a small creek. I entered the brightly lit room that was made out of metal walkways and control stations like the rest of the ship. It was cold with the overwhelming smell of metal. In the middle of the room was a glass cage. I took a step forward as the door behind me closed tight and i noticed someone inside sitting at the back on a white bench, it was a man for sure but that's all i could tell. He was sitting with his legs spread, his back arched forward with his elbows resting on his knees and fingers interlaced, his head down. I made my way forward to get a better look.

"Lost?", came a smooth voice that echoed throughout the room making me jump a little.

"I - uh - yes i am, are you okay in ther-", before i could finish the man lifted his head and i new exactly who it was. It was Loki. In that moment my stomach turned and fear soured over me, i stood still for a moment before i ran to the door. I pulled and pulled as hard as i could but the door wouldn't budge.

"It only opens from the other side", Loki explained, his voice like velvet.

I turned slowly keeping my back against the door so the distance between us was as far as i could get it. Loki got up off the bench and came forward to the front of the glass, "Looks like it's just the two of us until someone realises you're gone, how will we fill the time?", a smirk stretched across his face. He was dressed in clothes similar to Thor, some kind of armour made from black and green leather, his pale white skin contrasted with his long jet black hair.

"How is one's self?", his eyes on me, "You were in quite a hurry the last time we met"

"Why did you kill him?", i said quietly, my voice barely a whisper as i looked up at him, my mouth starting to tremble as i fought back the tears.

"I'm sorry?", he questioned.

"Don't play stupid. The man you murdered, Karl. Why did you kill him?", i could feel my face burning up.

He tilted his head, "Why not? I have the right -"

"No you don't!", i raised my voice cutting him off, "Who do you think you are? He was my friend!"

"Who do i think i am?", he chuckled, "He really did wipe you clean didn't he - I am a king! And you will do well to remember it", his voice turned stern followed swiftly by his features.

"You can't just kill anyone you want! He was a good man!"

"He laid his hands on you. My property"

"What are you talking about? We danced, that's all. There are much worse people putting their hands on me, believe me. He had friends and a family and you took away his life, and for what? Fun? Power?"

"Oh I've missed this", he smiled, "You telling me off, killing is bad and so forth. Why don't we skip the arguing this time and go straight to the sex"

"Stop it", i blinked holding back the tears that had filled my eye lids.

"You know about us. Do you not?"

"I've been told that we, um, have a past", i looked down trying to hide the blush that was creeping its way onto my cheeks.

"Oh yes, we shared the sweetest of sins", he reminisced "We would not stop until we had touched and tasted every inch of each other's flesh. It was rather delightful"

"How could i ever let myself be with someone like you", i shook my head in disgust.

"We did not only fornicate hard and rough, we also made sweet love over and over again until our bodies were numb and spent and our voices hoarse. You opened up not only to me but to your deepest desires and needs. There is nothing quite like danger and sex"

I looked down trying to hide my bright red face, every word he spoke i felt myself get hotter and hotter.

"I see that blush. It frightens you that i have this much power over you, doesn't it? To know that at any given moment i can make you scream for me, to make you beg for the pain. You thrive on being purely dominated and i will give you such as you desire. Even if you don't remember all that we went through, i bet, given the chance you would come with me in a heartbeat to rule over this Earth and its inhabitants, and you wouldn't care who i killed"

"Why are you so cruel?"

"Would you rather have me soft? Like your precious Thor? Let me tell you, he has slaughtered more than i could keep count. We are Gods and we do have that right"

"Whatever quarrel you have with your brother or family or people, whatever they did to break you and make you become this monster that's between you and them. Leave the rest of us out of it"

"Do you pity me then? I wish you wouldn't. Because from one shattered soul to another you do a poor job of hiding your own pain. I see very little difference between us, and that, i believe, frightens you more than i ever could"

"I didn't deny anything. I've been broken since i was born", i looked at him, his face softened.

"I know. You told me all out your mundane life. The day after we first met actually", his eyes left me; it looked like he was travelling back in time. He quickly shook his head lightly and began to pace the distance of the cage in a graceful walk, "What is their reason for bringing you here?", he suddenly asked.

I gulped, "You. They wanted to know anything i could tell them and about the night at the museum opening"

"Pathetic mortals", Loki chuckled.

"I wouldn't call them pathetic. You're the one that got caught and locked away"

He stopped still and turned to me, we were close, only the glass separating us, "And what makes you think i don't want to be here. I have reason to believe that they have something i want. The final piece to give me unlimited power. You wouldn't know where they are keeping it do you? That would be a great help to me", he smirked.

"Sorry. But if i hear anything, i'll come straight to you", I smirked back, "And i take it they want whatever you have that gives unlimited power?"

"That's the Carmen i know", he chuckled, his smirk now stretched to a full toothed smile, "So very smart", he took one last step forward, now towering over me, "Are you sure you don't remember me?", hope filled his eyes.

"Yes, i'm sure", i looked up at him as i shuffled in my stance.

"How entertaining. You still try to hide your fear of me. The sad thing is we have already been through all of this.

"Whatever we had, it's gone"

"Don't be so sure about that", his eyes now locked onto mine, "I will not give up until you are back by my side. You will remember what we had"

"I'm not so sure i want too"

Just for a second hurt crossed his features, he looked like a completely different person. I suddenly heard the sound of the door opening behind me and quickly stepped back from the glass cage.

Fury came through the door fiddling with his hand gun, "So it seems our security system is down in this side of the ship. Until it's up and running i'm gonna be your baby sitter, if that's okay with y -", he looked up and saw me playing with the hem of my shirt, "What the hell are you doing in here?!", his voice was loud and angry, he came towards me and grabbed me by my elbow, "What did he say to you?", he questioned with his face close to mine demanding an answer. Loki was watching intensely, his lips pursed as he glanced down at the contact.

"He...he didn't -", i gulped glancing up quickly at Loki, "He didn't say anything", i let my tensed shoulders relax.

Fury squinted his eyes, "Come on", he said dragging me out of the room. I had no idea why i didn't just tell fury his plan but it felt like i was deceiving Loki if i did, like i needed his satisfaction and trust. He obviously trusted me.

"Are you crazy?", Fury continued to pull me down the hall, "You are just asking for trouble", he let me go but still made it clear to walk with him down the hall.

As we went to turn the corner we came face to face with a woman dressed in white scrubs, i had seen her before. She was the nurse who took my blood earlier that day. She had two agents with her, their hands ready on their guns.

"That's her", she pointed to me. The two agents then grabbed me and shoved my front into the wall, proceeding to lock my wrist in handcuffs behind my back.

"What is the meaning of this?!", Fury questioned angrily.

"Sir, we have her blood test results", the nurse looked me up and down and back to Fury, "We have detected traces of the Tesseract throughout her blood work"

Fury's face dropped and looked at me in shock.

"Fury? What's going on?", my voice was shaking, it was happening so fast and i had no idea what she was talking about.

The second cuff tightened and one of the Agents turned me around, "From this moment on you are classified as a dangerous weapon", he said grabbing hold of my arm, "Don't struggle sweetheart, where not gonna hurt you, too much"

"She is to be taken into the councils care and protection", the nurse stated, "Let's go", she said to the two Agents who started to force me down the hallway.

I turned my head back to Fury who just stood there watching, "Fury?! Help me!", i struggled against my restraints.

"I - I'm sorry Carmen. There's nothing i can do", he shook his head side to side, his brows crossed before he hung his head.

...

They took me into a room at the far end of the ship. They ran tests on me that were _procedure_, although i'm pretty sure the restraints around my wrists and ankles were unnecessary. They took more blood samples, saliva samples and tissue samples which hurt like a bitch. They also ran a full body scan where they made me lie down on a cold slab and moved me into a tube which glowed, hummed and beeped.

A couple of hours later and we were done. At least that's what i hoped. They made me sit down on a white leather sofa which gave me goose-bumps from its cold fabric. Two agents stood either side with their hands tightly gripped to their guns as they looked down at me out of the corner of their eye.

"Now", the nurse who had done the tests with the others came and sat next to me, her hands clasping her clipboard to her chest, "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"It was great. Best experience of my life", i answered dryly, my eyes lidded as i blinked slowly at her.

She laughed under her breath and turned fully to me, "We have your results back. You wouldn't get them that fast in a real doctors surgery now would you?", she raised her eyebrows.

"You're right, i wouldn't. Then again a real doctor wouldn't do tests on me against me will"

"Well you didn't resist. You let us do them without any trouble", her voice got higher.

"With the amount of guns pointed at my head i thought it would be less messy to co-operate"

"That was the right decision to make", she smiled at me with a full set of teeth. I rolled my eyes at her, getting really fed up with the way she was talking to me, "Now, as you fully know we have found traces of the Tesseract's energy in your blood stream"

"What the hell is a Tesseract?"

"Let's just say it's a powerful energy source. Do you have any idea of how you came about to possess this in your body?"

"Well as _you_ fully know I've been having trouble remembering a lot of recent events", i looked down.

"Quite right you are. Carmen, you are very valuable and people will want you for the energy you possess"

"But how are they going to use me? It may be inside of me but i can't use any of it"

"You can't, no. But, there are ways of...extracting it"

"Extracting it?", i leaned back with wide eyes, "Like what? Cutting out my heart? What?!"

"Well, i guess that could be possible, except looking from the results of your body scan...", she lifted up pages on her clipboard and scanned over the pages, "It would seem you are with child", she dropped the pages and looked back up to me.

I sat there still, just staring at her for a couple of seconds, "I'm pregnant?"

"Yes. 12 weeks", she smiled, "Oh, congratulations", she tapped my arm.

"No no no. I can't be, i, i, i just can't be", my face dropped, my mind was spinning, "Are you sure?"

"Positive", she gave another smile, "You should be pleased surely?"

"Pleased?!", i raised my voice, "I can't have a baby! Not yet anyway! This is way too soon!", my eyes started to swell and tears fell down my cheeks, "I don't even remember having sex", i raised my shaking hand up to my face and wiped the tears that were now dripping off my chin.

"Oh, i can see how that is a problem"

"Really?! Can you?!", i shouted sarcastically, "And to make it worse, i don't even know who the father is!", i flailed my arms up in the air, letting a shaky laugh escape, "Apparently i had relations with both Thor _and_ Loki. How could i have been so stupid? It can't get any worse", i dropped my head into my hands.

The nurse started to rub my back, "Actually...", she began.

I lifted my head and looked at her through blood shot eyes, "What?"

"Well...Looking at your results from the first blood sample i took and the newest one, it seems as though the fetus grows, it is, um, consuming the Tesseracts energy that is running through you", she said slowly giving me time to take it all in, "But the good news is"

"There's good news?"

"The baby was conceived with the sperm of a, uh, Norse God. With human mating the baby would not survive the Tesseracts energy, but because your baby is half God it will be strong enough to consume it safely from you"

I stared at her with my mouth slightly open as every word more or less sank in, "I can't do this", i shook my head.

The nurse leaned forward and put her hand over mine, "Your child is going to be very special. I know that you didn't want a baby at your age but it's all going to be fine. That's what we are here for. Okay?"

I nodded, "Can you at least find out who the father is? Is there a way before the birth?"

"There is. But it's very risky for you and your unborn child. It could cause a miscarriage or early labour. And in your case i don't think your body will survive it, not in the middle of the process your body is in"

"Well that's just great. Will i even survive the birth? Will the baby?"

"The baby yes. You, i just don't know", she frowned.

I ran my hand down my face, "I'm showing already", i said quietly as i lifted my shirt, "I thought i was just getting fat", i laughed lightly, "I have to tell Thor and Loki don't i", i turned to the nurse.

"You do whatever you have to do"

"I don't know what i'm going to do when the baby is even born. I don't know the first thing about parenting. I'm 21. I thought i was gonna do so much more with my life and then settle down and start a family. I'm just not ready... Thank you", i turned to her with a small smile, "You've done all you can do"

"Well, there is more that we can do", she looked up through her lashes at me.

"And what would that be?", i said wiping under my eyes.

"We can raise your child for you. Well not our self specifically", she chuckled, "If you don't want this child, if you want to carry on with your life, do what you young people do, live, we can find your child a family, one that can takes care of such a special individual. And of course we will keep a close eye on his or her for safety. How does that sound?"

"Oh, i don't know - "

"You said yourself, you're 21, you want to live and not have the burden of an unwanted, unplanned baby you have conceived with a man you're not quite sure is the father. It is your decision. Your special Carmen, and soon so will your child. It's going to be hard. Don't you want to carry on with your life without the worry and shame of a child? We'll look after you here until the birth and you never have to worry about it again. All you have to do is sign a contract"

I looked at her; i could feel myself welling up again. I took a moment to think it over, "Okay, i'll do it"


	13. Hometown Obscurity

I paced the length of the room while i waited for the nurse to find Thor. I had to tell him, and i also had to tell Loki even though i didn't have a clue where to start. I heard the door handle turn and i felt my heart in my stomach, Thor came through the door and gave me a small smile. I returned it while fidgeting with my thumbs.

I turned to the two agents who were keeping an eye on me, "Could you give us some privacy?", i asked with pleading eyes, they just looked at me without a blink, "Oh come on i'm not gonna run off, there's not even a window in here. Guard me from outside. Please"

Without a word they looked at each other and made their way outside, closing the door behind them so i was alone with Thor.

"You summoned me?", Thor stood still where he was leaving a space between us.

"Yes, i, um, i need to tell you something", i gulped.

He looked at me intrigued. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then letting it out slowly. It didn't help, i opened my mouth but i couldn't find the words, "I, I...I just wanted to ask how you are", i smiled shyly, he returned it with a raised eyebrow, "It's just you left so quickly last night and i couldn't find you. And i was worried"

"I am well", he simply stated, leaving behind an awkward silence between us.

"Good", i nodded slowly.

"Is that all Carmen? I am needed back in the command centre. They are deciding what to do with my bother - "

"Is he going to be okay?", i interrupted, "They're not going to do anything to hurt him are they?", my brows crossed.

"I am not sure. I am presuming they just want to talk civilised with him. He has threatened this world and i would not put it passed him to succeed in his plans"

"Oh. Okay", i looked down to continue playing with my thumbs.

Thor smiled lightly and made his way to the door. I couldn't let him leave, i had to tell him. Right?

"Thor", i raised my voice as his hand made contact with the handle, "...I'm glad you're okay", i smiled.

"And i, you", he returned the smile and exited the room. I closed my eyes letting out a moan of frustration as i slumped back onto the sofa and pounded my closed fist into my knee.

I looked up to the see the nurse peek her head around the door, "Well he seemed fine with it"

"I didn't tell him", i wiped a hand down my face, "I just couldn't. I already know what he would have said anyway"

"Cheer up, there's no harm in him not knowing anyway", she came and joined me on the sofa.

"It's wrong if they don't know. They have the right to know"

"Yes and no. Even if they did find out, you've made your decision. Now, i have been in contact with your parents - "

"What?!", i interrupted loudly.

"Your parents. You need all the support you can get. They have agreed to take care of y -"

"They agreed? They actually want to see me?", i asked with a slight hint of laughter.

"Of course, and they are looking forward to seeing you"

"Have you got the right people? I haven't seen my parents in three years and we didn't exactly end it on a high note"

"I guess they want to mend their relationship with you. And their location is perfect. It is near to one of our facilities you see, so we can come and see you very regularly"

"And you didn't want to run this by me before you rang up my parents. What if i wanted to stay at home, or at a friend's?", i raised my eyebrows as high as they would go.

"Well you could. But i recommend not telling anyone you're pregnant considering the full story. Understand?"

"Yeah. I understand", i replied in frustration.

"Your parents have been asked to sign a document of secrecy also. For your safety of course", she smiled.

"When do i leave?", i sighed.

"As soon as possible. Agent Fisher will be there to transport you safely"

"What? Agent fisher? No no no, i am not going to be within an inch of that man do you understand. I want Phil to take me", i commanded sternly.

"Carmen, Agent Coulson is not part of the Councils -"

"He is a part of Shield. So he will take me or i am not going, understand?", my finger was now at a point in her direction.

"I understand", her eyes lingered on me before looking down to her clipboard.

...

The door opened with a click and the bright sun flooded the darkened car interior. Phil held out his hand to help me out of the car. I accepted and scooted off the seat, feeling the warmth grace my face with the slight chill that always ran through these parts. Nothing had changed. The same mediocre houses filled the street, the same sound of nothing as people peeped from behind their curtains at the new visitors.

It wasn't a poor part of town, but it wasn't a rich part either and in a small town like that everyone new everyone and everything about them, even if it wasn't true. I pulled my bag filled with clothes out of the car as i straightened myself.

"Are you gonna be alright here?", Phil asked with concern.

"I hope so", I gave a huffed laugh.

"I guess this is goodbye, look after yourself Carmen. Behave"

"I will", i laughed as i pulled him in for a tight hug. I closed my eyes as he held me tight, "Thank you. For everything", i mumbled in his ear. I suddenly felt eyes on us, we quickly pulled away as i caught sight of my parents standing in the doorway to the house i was born and raised in.

My mother and father made their way towards me, the same motionless faces they always had. Dad was dressed in an old pair of baggy jeans and a blue shirt while mum was in a white floral wrap dress which suited her eyes.

"Carmen", dad simply stated as he gave me a poor excuse for a smile.

"Hi dad", i responded feeling awkward.

Mum just pulled me in by the shoulder for a tight hug; she pulled back with tears in her eyes as she smiled up at me without a word.

"Thank you for getting her here safe", dad said to Phil as he began to take my bag off of my shoulder.

"Just doing my job Sir", he responded putting on his black shades. He turned to me, "Thank you for your cooperation", he gave a slight smile before entering the car once more. I watched as the only way of escaping the now terrible reality of hell as the car drove off down the road, leaving the three of us standing around outside of the house.

...

After the many minutes of awkward silence i was invited inside the house i swore i would never return to. Mum had made my favourite meal, well it was my favourite when i was eighteen but i smiled and thanked her with a kiss on the cheek.

"How have you been?", mum broke the silence between us while sat around the small circular dining table.

"Good. Considering", i said gulping down my mouthful of chicken.

"Yes. We were told about your, situation", she smiled weakly as she lowered her eyes to her plate.

"- Your brother and sister are well. Kat's only gone and got herself a promotion", dad interrupted, changing the subject not even looking up at me while he stuffed down his meal.

"Good for her. What is she now? A Madame?", i said with a sarcastic tone as i watched him stop chewing.

"What is that supposed to mean?", he finally raised his head.

Everyone knows the real reason why my sister is where she is today is because she shagged her way to the top. My family doesn't like mentioning her small mind and cheap body. Everything has been given to her, she doesn't know what it's like not to go without something because you couldn't afford it or simply because. I guess i shouldn't be so mean, i love my sister, but her shadow always loomed over me while we grew up and i still can't get away from it even now while i'm back.

"Well, she is employed, making money and not pregnant with an unwanted child", he took another mouthful.

My dad, the equivalent to a raisin cookie. You know when you think it's chocolate chip on top and you think great, how lovely, until you bite into it and get the disappointing taste of a raisin, and the aftertaste is even worse. Maybe that's what he thinks about me. He is a supportive father, just not to me. If you do what he says, choose the path he wants you to take, he is the best dad in the world and will make sure you have a running car, an overly priced place to live and enough money to live on and to throw away. And what happens when you disagree and do what you want with your life? Well, he cuts you off and only speaks to you over email through your mother.

I have done well for myself...well up until this moment in my life, but what is life if you don't make a few mistakes along the way? Boring that's what it is, even if i have ended up pregnant with a God's child. How many people can say that?

"And she did it all by herself, especially without any help from her daddy", i took a bite of my own. My mother stayed quiet like usual as my dad glared at me, "I'm not hungry. I'm going to unpack", i dropped my knife and fork with a clang as it hit the china plate. I lifted myself off my seat and headed up the stairs without another word.

"She's a lot more trouble than she's worth", i heard a whisper as i reached the top of the stairs. I let my strong posture relax as i slouched against the wall of the upstairs hallway and my features softened. If they couldn't see me, they didn't know exactly how sad i was deep down.

...

The sun was shining bright today, it was warm enough to wear shorts but there was a slight autumn chill which threatened to turn into wind, so i also wore tights and a baggy jumper to cover my small but growing bump.

It had been two weeks since i moved back home, locking myself away in my old small room which consisted of a bed, side table and treadmill.

The streets were quiet with the only sound of crisp leaves crunching under my feet. I had spent the day visiting old places i used to hang out when i was younger like the park i used the play in and the waterside cafe' that i used to spend a lot of time at when i first became interested in writing. It was all still the same but felt different.

The sun was just starting to set so i made my way 'home'. I didn't say a word as i entered the front door, just dropped my bag and went for the stairs just like i always did when i was a stroppy teen, when i saw a familiar face sitting on the sofa, a cup of tea in hand.

"Hello Carmen", said the nurse i had come to know and not particularly love.

"Another check-up?", i asked with raised eyebrows, "You were only here a few days ago. Everything's alright"

"I'm sure everything is alright", she took a sip of her tea. My parents were sat on the opposite side of the wooden coffee table on the other sofa, both looking down at their own drinks. There were also two agents standing by the far wall of the room, glaring around like robots as they stood with their backs straight and heads high.

"Well then what are you doing here? And why are they here", i asked crossing my arms.

"I need you to come with me. To the facility so we can do a proper check, okay?"

"No, that's not okay. Are you saying the other checks that you've done here weren't proper?"

"Well, i jus-"

"I think you should leave", i sternly ordered. She didn't move from her seat, just took another sip, "Okay, what the hell is going on?"

The nurse put down her tea on the table and made her way over to me, "There has been a slight change of plan. Loki escaped his cell and there is a high possibility that he is going to wage war on us"

"What?", i loosened my shoulders as i listened intently, my parents not exactly sure what they just heard as they looked at one another.

"We need to be ready. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course. But what can i do?"

"You can give us your unborn child", she smiled with a tilt of her head. With a swing of her fisted hand she jabbed a needle into the skin of my neck and injected a transparent liquid into me. I felt my body go limp as my legs gave out. I felt hands on me, holding me up by my arms. The two agents were either side of me as i blinked slowly and hard as my vision went blurry, "You see Carmen, if we are going to be invaded we need to protect ourselves. And your baby will help us, unborn or not, even the fetus will do. We need that energy, even if it's just a tiny bit, we can then defend ourselves, even if it means taking it by force", she lifted my head up by her crooked finger to look at her.

"Mum...Dad...Help", i slurred as i pathetically struggled.

"Oh they won't help", the nurse laughed, "Not with the amount of money we've paid them"

I looked over her shoulder to see my parents still in their same spot not even looking at me. I felt tears rolling down my face. I felt betrayed, rejected, sold out. They were my family; they were supposed to protect me. Not let just anyone take me away and experiment on me for a cash sum. My mum started weeping into her hands as she listened to me pleading for help.

"The council once again thanks you for your cooperation", the nurse said to them with a grin.

There was a sudden load thud at the door. Everyone turned to look but it was silent. A few seconds later the door swung open with another thud as it hit the wall next to it. I weakly turned my head to see Thor coming through the doorway, his hammer gripped in his fisted hand. I felt dizzy and my sight went as i felt myself hit the floor. However my hearing was intact. I heard guns firing and screams as there was thud after thud before nothing.

I felt arms snake around my back and knees as i was lifted off the floor. Soon after i felt cool air hit me and the sound of birds singing. I opened my eyes and saw Thor above me as i was cradled to his chest like a baby.

"What...what happened?", i moaned into his chest as i shaded myself from the disappearing sun.

"You just keep running off", he huffed deeply as he quickly glanced down at me; "We are making a habit of this are we not? You getting into trouble, me saving you"

"Put me down", i struggled in his arms, "I...I can walk"

He nodded and put me down, his hands firmly grasping my waist as i found my stance, "Thank you", i glanced up at him quickly, "Did you...kill them?"

"I may have, only the men hurting you"

"Is my dad okay?", i asked with a frown and he nodded. I looked around, "Where are we going?"

"Asgard"

...

Everything was familiar, from the strange way we got there and the even stranger scenery. The beauty was what so much seemed like I had been there before. Well, i was there before apparently.

We walked through the halls of the palace that Thor called home. It was silent between us since we stepped foot in this world until this moment, "Are you going to tell me why they were abducting you?", Thor asked still looking ahead.

I took a deep breathe, "I'm pregnant", i let out just above a whisper.

Thor stopped in his stride and turned to me with an unreadable expression. He blinked ferociously as he drew in a breath, "Is it mine?", he finally asked.

"I...I don't know", i looked down worried what would come next; "I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how too"

He just stared down at me, i could see a million thoughts swirling past his eyes, "Please say something", i pleaded.

"Shall we wed?", Thor through his arms up in suggestion.

"What? Like get married? No!", i ended up shouting, "Uhm, no. I don't think that's a good idea"

"Carmen", he stepped towards me and cupped my face in his large, warm hands, "If you are carrying my child i think it would be necessary, especially for i am the prince of Asgard"

"Well it might be the other prince of Asgard's child", i pulled away leaving it incredibly awkward between us, "I'm sorry. I understand where you're coming from Thor i really do", i finally said, "But it's unfair on me. I don't remember much of what we had. Maybe if you give me some time, i may think differently"

"We do not need to make any decisions now. Come, you need to rest", Thor took my small hand in his and led me down the hallway to his bedroom.


	14. Little White Dress

I watched myself in the mirror before me as i smoothed down my dress. The other girls rushing around behind me were becoming a blur. I just stood there, my hair and make-up done to perfection but inside i felt like a troll. I kept having flashbacks of my parents just sitting there letting their own daughter be treated in such a way. We may have not gotten on, but i didn't know i was so unloved until that moment. I just wanted to run away and cry for all of eternity, but that wouldn't be me. I'd suck it up and swallow my emotions so i couldn't feel the pain, that's what i always did.

"Come on, are you almost ready?", Sif put her hand on my back. I moved to the side to let her have a chance in front of the mirror. I picked up my bouquet of lavender flowers and grasped them tight as i took in a deep breath. I could hear the people outside of the room as they took their seats waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Okay, this is it", a woman squealed excitedly as all the other bridesmaids joined her to the entrance of the main hall.

The six bridesmaids in front of me who i didn't know well lined up with me behind them, and one after one they straightened their back, pushed their shoulders back and took a stride forward onto the red carpet that lead to the front of the hall.

It was my turn, i new everyone was going to be looking at me but i also knew what everyone was going to be thinking. I shook my head to eliminate the thoughts; this should be a happy day for everyone.

The sight cleared as the bridesmaid made her way down the aisle; i took in a deep breath then followed. The eyes that were on her were now on me. They seemed happy as i walked passed but i new what lay behind those fake smiles.

I looked straight forward to see Thor looking as handsome as always, dressed in his formal Asgardian armour. He smiled and nodded as i came closer and with every step i felt a tiny bit better.

I reached the end of the aisle and gave a smile in Thor's direction as i took a left and joined the rest of the bridesmaids. Everyone stood as the bride emerged from the back of hall. She was dressed in a white satin dress that flowed to the floor with white lace as a second layer. It had a high neck line and long sleeves with hundreds of tiny buttons travelling up the arm. She looked stunning as it hugged her little figure. Her name was Sol, i didn't know her or her future husband well but they were friends of Thor's. I got offered the role of a bridesmaid when the word got out about me being pregnant and she wanted to be nice. And that was exactly what she was.

...

The ceremony lasted for a couple of hours before the after party celebration. I didn't say much to anyone and Thor more or less ignored me the entire day. It had been ten days since he brought me back to Asgard and we hardly spoke as i spent most of my time cooped up in his room, i was sad all of the time and no matter how i tried i couldn't stop myself from bursting into tears every time i spent time with my thoughts.

I learned the reason why Thor came to my rescue at the right moment was because he was in fact following me for the time i spent in my home town. Phil had told him where i was staying, i know he meant well but he had no right, although i couldn't begin to imagine what would have happened to me if he didn't. I thought that meant something, that Thor cared about me that much but the more time i spent with him the more i was beginning to think he just didn't care anymore, that he was only with me for the babies sake.

I was on my third piece of cake, yes third, when i saw Thor slow dancing with Sif. They were close, their bodies touching as they swayed with his head bowed to her shoulder. I couldn't help but think of Loki, the time we slow danced, feeling his body pressed to mine, his hand placed on my lower back as he held me close, his warm breath - I shook my head not knowing what just happened. Did i just make that up or was that a memory?

I sat up straight, closed my eyes and concentrated while i listened to the slow music. Everything around me slowed down. I could see him, feel him and smell him as he bowed his head, his lips coming into contact with mine, his arms around me tightening as my hands found his face. I could hear our muddled moans as our tongues danced with each other, first slowly only to become more eager.

I opened my eyes slowly as the rest of the world started to flood my senses. I couldn't help a smile break free and a single tear roll down my cheek. I lifted my hand up to my face and let the tear soak into my finger. That was probably the first time a real smile formed on my face since before i could remember.

I looked up to find Thor still dancing away with Sif, he was looking down at her, they both had a wide smile as they spoke to one another, the occasional laugh filled the room. I didn't care. I just sat back in my chair, i felt happy, maybe a little flushed. I couldn't help but wonder what else Loki and i got up too, and what he was doing at that moment.

...

It was the early hours of the morning and i was lying wide awake as my ears were drowned in the light snore coming from the opposite side of the bed. Thor was lying on his side so close to the edge of the bed, another inch and he would have fallen off taking the covers with him. As far as i was concerned we weren't together, he had kissed me the first night i came here, he was soft and loving but there was no spark. That may have been because i was upset or there really wasn't anything between us anymore. From then on he pecked me on the cheek whenever he went out and before we went to sleep. I wasn't exactly sure what we were.

I fidgeted in my space finally deciding to roll on my side, my back to Thor as i kicked the satin cover down to my waist, letting the cool air touch my bear arms. I closed my eyes. A couple of minutes later i suddenly felt fingertips lightly skim the length of my arm. I drew in a breath and tightened my muscles in my shoulders as goose-bumps appeared on my arms. I murmured as i scrunched my eyes.

"Shhhh, my love", came a recognizable voice.

I rolled onto my back and slowly opened my eyes, "Loki?"

"Hello", he smiled softly, his voice calm and silky as his hand now fully covering my arm moving up and down.

"Hi", i smiled back looking his face over, "What are you doing here?"

"I've always been here", he said, "In here", he moved his hand up to my forehead and tapped lightly.

"I'm dreaming aren't i", i blinked.

He answered simply with a nod as short hairs dangled in front of his face.

"I miss you", i breathed out, letting myself go as i stared into his lidded eyes.

"And i you my darling", his hand slid down my body landing on my little bump, "Is the child mine?", he asked not taking his eyes off my belly.

"I don't know", i stated. I let my hands join his, resting on top as i rubbed my thumb over his knuckles lightly, "Hold me?", i asked turning back on my side as i brought my hands up to my chest. I felt him turn behind me until his bare chest was pressed against my back. His hands found mine, holding them tight as he brought them in closer to my chest, cocooning my body in his, the feel of his body satisfying and safe.

"Where have you been?", i asked just loud enough for him to hear me.

"Does it matter? I'm here now. Am i not?", he murmured into my hair, his breath skimming the back of my neck.

"Only in my head", i sighed as i laced my fingers with his, "As real as this feels, it's not actually happening. I don't want to wake up"

I felt him plant little wet kisses from my bare shoulder making his was up to my neck, "I'll always be with you", he whispered into my ear, "I'll always be yours. You'll always be mine", he finished as he settled his head back down on the pillow, holding me close in his arms as my eyes slid closed.


	15. Asgard Blues

The days past slow, the nights even slower as i spent most my time in bed with my thoughts. I wanted to go home, but i new i couldn't. Asgard was my home now.

I was 15 weeks into my pregnancy and i looked it, my bump wasn't too big, nothing a baggy jumper couldn't cover but both my feet and breast were swollen. Thor was constantly worried about me, making sure i ate every last piece of food on my plate at every meal and making people 'make way' for me whenever we went out into the city. He was sweet and caring when i was moody and a handful. I didn't mean to be, it may have been mood swings or because i wasn't happy, or just plain horny.

I hadn't dreamed about Loki since the night of Sol's wedding, however throughout the days i would get hit with random memories, sometimes of the time i spent with Thor and sometimes of the time i spent with Loki. It seemed the more the baby grew, the more memories were coming back to me.

I remembered meeting Thor, meeting his family and friends. The nights we spent together, how loving and loyal he was. But i also remember when i first started to get glimpses of what our life would have been like together, where Thor would go out drinking in the evening with his friends only to be hung over in the morning, and not to mention all the training he had to attend. He didn't have much time for me.

And then there was Loki. I was myself when i was with him; we opened up to each other more than anyone, even if he did scare me at times. He used to watch me while i changed, brushed my hair, even when i was just looking through books or humming a tune, his eyes would follow my every movement. God i hated it when he stared, and i hated it even more when he didn't because at least then i new that i was everything he was thinking about. I hated his attitude, his arrogance, I hated the way he smiled when he thought he was right and the way he talked about Earth. However i also loved all those things. He brought the best out in me. And when we argued, we always ended it with forgiveness no matter how important or silly the fight; we always made love with passion and want. I loved him.

...

It was just another one of those days when i had nothing to do so i just paced the room back forth until i got fed up and collapsed onto the soft, fluffy rug in the middle of Thor's room. I would lie there for hours, my body spread out as i stared up into the ceiling. However this time something caught my eye. I stared at it for a while, something underneath the bed. I got onto all fours and crawled over to it. I reached under the bed and pulled it out; in the light it seemed to be some type of book. I scraped off the dust of the leather bound book and opened it up, reading the first sentence which was in English It suddenly hit me, it was the book Loki had lent me the day we spent out in the city, then of course when he abducted me and took me to Jotenheim.

I sat back next to the bed with my legs crossed on the floor and held the book close to my chest when i felt a light tickle on my leg. I looked down to find a dry, crisp petal. Lifting up the book so the pages swung, i shook it until a red flower fell out. It was dead and flat, the petals old and curled at the sides. Loki had made this particular red flower appear out of nowhere, it was the moment i fell for him, the first time i ever felt my heart skip a beat.

The all familiar feeling of a tear running down my face was back. I wiped it away and took a deep breath as i picked up the flower and held it in front of me, watched the petals fall one by one.

In one swift motion i heaved myself of the floor and hurriedly made my way to Loki's room. I needed to be back in there, to smell his scent in the air, to feel his presence that was once there. I walked with a fast pace making sure no one saw me until i came to his door. I turned the handle slowly and pushed, letting in swing open, a ray of light filling the dark, unused room. I took a step in cautiously, expecting him to be in there but it was silent and empty. I took a couple more steps inward and glanced around at his belongings, my hands skimming his old books, the covers on his bed and its black frame.

I sat on his bed feeling the cool satin that lay on top untouched. I looked around, it was almost like i could see him moving around the room, doing everyday things, but he always disappeared. I sat forward and let my head fall into my hands as i tried to keep back the tears that threatened to fall.

A sudden light knock at the door came that echoed throughout the room. My head shot up to see Frigga standing in the doorway with a concerned expression on her face, "Carmen? Is everything okay?", she asked as she slowly made her way towards me.

"Yeah, yeah", i quickly wiped under my eyes and ran a hand through my hair, "I, uh, i was just returning a book", i smiled quick and tightly.

"Are you certain?", she asked again sitting next to me on the bed.

I nodded, my features tight as i tried to hold in a sob but i failed and let the tears fall, "I'm sorry", i wiped the tears from my cheeks, but they kept falling.

She put her arm around me and brought me in close to her, my head lying on her chest as she smoothed my hair, "Shhh, it's all going to be okay", she whispered into my ear in a consoling manner.

"I'm so lost", i sobbed.

"Talk to me", she simply said as she held me close. I wasn't used to being held in such a motherly way, it was new and comforting.

"I'm in love with one of your sons", i gulped, "I remember my feelings for him"

"Loki?", she inquired.

"Yes", i looked up at her, "How did you? -"

"I could see it in your eyes when you looked at him, and he had the same look in his, the moment you walked into the room that night he was infatuated", she smiled down at me, using her fore finger to move my long hair out the way of my face.

"Really?", i let a small smile escape me.

"mmhm", her smile got brighter as she watched me, "He couldn't take his eyes off of you"

"I let myself fall for someone and look what happened to me Fregga", my smile faded, "I don't even know who i am anymore... And people never understood why i didn't let anyone get too close. I never thought it would get this bad though", i laughed lightly; "At least i never thought i'd be pregnant with a God's child. One i don't know the father of"

"Well", she paused for a few seconds, "I could find out the father if you so wish"

"What? How?", i was all ears.

"I am Fregga, Goddess of Beauty, Love and marriage, i also carry the powers of fertility my dear", she smiled with a shine in her eye.

"Right", i stared as i took in the information, "And how would you? -"

She immediately placed her hand over my bump and in a couple of seconds removed it.

"Is that it?", i asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, as simple as that"

"And you know now?"

"Yes. Would you like to know the father?"

I let my muscles relax and nodded, "Okay"

"It is Loki", she smiled. I drew in a deep breath as a wave of relief washed over me, i new deep down that he was but i needed to it to be confirmed.

"I, I - Thank you", i smiled at the good news. She gave a slow nod as i tried to pull myself together, "That is a load off my mind"

"You are very welcome dear"

"How could i have been so stupid to even think i could just give up my child? Now i just need Loki", i looked at Frigga, "Where is he?"

"Word has come that he is in Jotenheim", her features turned serious, "It is still unknown what he is planning and if he is to ever return to Asgard, he will be sentenced for his crimes. He has an army as you are well aware of and he is yet to act on such a threat he has given to Earth. If he should follow through, Odin may never allow his return"

"Then i have to get to him", i stood up quickly, "I can stop him. You know he will listen to me"

"It is too dangerous", she stood up after me, her hand softly touching my upper arm.

"Frigga, please. I need him and he needs me, i can stop him making a big mistake", i pleaded.

She sighed as she crossed her eyebrows, contemplating her words, "Make sure you are at the Bifrost at sun down, i will make sure Heimdall lets you pass"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you", i pulled her in for a tight hug before quickly running to the door to the bedroom.

...

I stumbled into Thor's bedroom as i looked around. Nothing in there was mine, only the clothes on my back. I scrambled for a pen and a piece of paper and started to write:

_'Thor,_

_I am sorry to do this again. I have to leave. I'm going to'_-

The door opened behind me making me jump as a low voice called my name, "Carmen", Thor made his way towards me, "Where have you been? I have been searching the Palace for you"

"I, uh, just went for a walk", i pushed the note up the table and stepped away from it.

"I was fearful when i saw your absence", he took a stride forward towards me and placed his hands either side of my face, pulling me up towards him for a hard kiss. His lips slammed down onto mine, his tongue instantly entering my mouth. I let go just for a second and kissed him back, my head spinning as he held me close.

I pulled my head away, our lips disconnecting with a pop as i struggled out of his grip, "I can't do this. I'm sorry Thor", i tried to catch my breath.

"What is troubling you?", he seemed concerned. Before i could answer his attention was drawn to the note i had begun to write, "What is this?", he turned and picked it up.

"That's just -"

"Where are you going?", he looked up from the slip of paper, his eyes boring into mine.

I took a deep breath, "Jotenheim", i simply stated.

"Do not be preposterous! Why in Valhalla would you want to go there?", he shuffled in his stance, persistent for an answer.

"You already know", i sighed.

"Loki", i could see hurt in his eyes but also a hint of anger.

"Do you really need me to explain", i took a step towards him and put my hands on his arms.

He pulled away from me, "That is exactly what i need. Tell me you are in love with my brother!", he stared at me, his mouth in a tight line.

"I, I'm in love with him. I am so sorry... But you cannot tell me you didn't already know. Even before all of this shit happened", i raised my voice, "So don't be angry with me", i took a deep breath, "Thor, i remember what happened, not everything, but i remember choosing Loki. And my decision hasn't changed"

He stood still for a couple of seconds then turned away from me, "And what about the child?", he asked, his back still to me.

"I had Frigga, your mother tell me that it's Loki's", i put my hands over my belly, "I am so sorry"

"And what if she is mistaken?"

"I don't think she is", i turned him around, "I also remember taking the morning after pill after we were together", he looked at me with a tilt of his head, "Oh", i jumped to explain, "It's a pill us women have on Earth to take if we want after sex so we don't get pregnant. It prevents the ovaries from releasing an egg...women stuff", i laughed lightly at his expression while i talked about the women's anatomy.

"And you did not take this… pill, when you were with Loki?", he asked blinking while he said his brother's name.

"I guess not. I don't remember having any with me. Thor, i didn't want this in the beginning. It's in no way personal, please know that"

He shook his head lightly up and down as he looked at my bump. I put my hand up to cheek, "You should be relieved surely?", i said getting his attention.

"I'm sorry?", Thor seemed confused.

"You and i both know there is someone else for you too", i let a small smile escape me.

"I - I don't know what - Carmen, no", Thor called after me when as i made my way over to his drawers full of clothes.

I ruffled through this folded clothes and pulled out the picture i had found all that time ago and held it in front of my chest, "Jane, isn't it?"

"Carmen, what are you doing?"

"She is _very_ beautiful", i said tuning it around and looking over the face of the smiling young woman in the photo. I looked up to see Thor standing with his arms crossed, his face stern, "Oh come on, don't look at me like that. After all this time you've still kept this picture. She means a lot to you then?"

He didn't move for a couple of seconds then let his whole body relax as he nodded, "I do care for her a great deal. But i cannot be with her"

"That's not true and you know it", i came towards him and handed him the photo, "Go and find Jane", i said with a smile. He took the photo out of my hand and looked it over, a small smile hovering on his lips and a slight blush on his cheeks.

"And what about you?", he looked down at me.

"I'm going to find Loki and bring him home"

He put his hand on my cheek, "You be safe", his voice deep and demanding.

"I will", i placed my hand on top of his and closed my eyes, "Thor, I will always care deeply for you. You must know that"

He nodded his head, "I do", he smiled, "Come here", he pulled me into a tight hug, his arms around my waist as mine found his neck.

"We never quite got it right did we?", i said as i held his gigantic frame, "We have to follow our hearts"

I felt him nod against me, "Come, i will escort you across the rainbow bridge", he said pulling away as he grabbed my hand and led me out of the room.

...

It wasn't long until we arrived at the Bifrost. Fregga was waiting outside of the golden dome and she seemed to be in deep conversation with Heimdall. She turned to me as we approached her, "Carmen, Heimdall has agreed this time to let you pass. We have an agreement not to tell Odin of this", she gave a quick grateful smile towards him then held out her hand to me.

"Okay", i agreed nervously as i took her hand. She led me into the dome and stood me where the wormhole would open.

Thor walked up to me with a worried look on his face, "Be safe", he said giving me a nod, "If you do not return within three days I will come for you"

I nodded my head in agreement; i got up on my toes and planted a light kiss on his cheek before rubbing my thumb over the spot. He took my hand in his and held it tight, never taking his eyes off of mine. He stepped away letting my hand fall slowly from his as he stood next to his mother.

Heimdall approached the platform in the middle of the dome and slotted his sword into ground, a light spreading through the room as the wormhole opened full of colour.

I nodded to Thor, having one last glance at his handsome face. I turned to the light.

"Carmen", Frigga called after me. I stopped and turned, "Bring him home"

"I will", i smiled before stepping into the light, my whole body going limp as i felt a forceful pull.

Within a couple of seconds i was in Jotenheim. The temperature dropped dramatically, the light dull and it was quiet, maybe too quiet. The only sound was the light whistle of the wind that surrounded me. The only thing i could see was a tall, grey, battered building situated not far from me. _That looks like the old palace. He must be there_.

I made my way up to the back doors of the palace, creeping up the stone steps slowly until i got to a pair of heavy wooden door. I listened intently until i was satisfied no one was there. I pushed open one of the doors, it creaking slightly as i slithered myself inside through the small gap i had made for myself. I turned and closed the door behind me slowly so it wouldn't make too much of bang that echoed through the hall behind me.

I turned slowly only to come face to face with a frost giant. He slammed me against the door, his hand firmly on my shoulder as he placed a rusty dagger up to my neck, "What do we have here?", he slurred in a venomous tone.

"I, I'm here to see your king", i struggled against him, straining my neck as far as it would go.

"My king?", he tilted his head.

"Yes, Loki. Don't you remember me? I was here before"

"I do remember you", he came closer and analysed my face, "You got two of us murdered", he spat as he pushed the knife more into my skin with force.

"No, no, no. I had nothing to do with that. It was his decision not mine. Take me to King Loki, please"

"_King_ Loki?", he chuckled, "Loki is no...", his smiled widened into a full grin, "You want to be taken to Loki? So be it", he removed the knife and grabbed a fistful of my hair and started to drag me down the cold stone halls.

I groaned and struggled against him the whole way until we came to a small metal door, the window replaced with bars. He slid the lock across and opened the rusty door, throwing me into the cell. I landed on my hand and knees, scraping my palms on the rough ground as he slammed the door shut behind me, laughing loudly as he disappeared down the hall. The echo of his laugh still bouncing off the cell walls.

"Great", i pulled myself off the floor as i dusted my clothes off, "Just what i needed", i sighed.

Suddenly there was a low groan that came from the corner of the cell. I turned slowly, facing the darkness that was the back of the cell, "He-hello?", i called out. The noise came again. I took a couple steps towards the noise to get a better look. There was a figure, a figure of a man curled up on the floor, his long legs brought up to his chest as his head was buried in his knees, "Loki?"


	16. Dark Paradise

"Loki?", i called out again, "Is that you?"

He continued to groan as he lifted his head up to look at me, his skin more pale than usual, his lips dry and his eyes heavy lidded as he looked at me expressionless. I rushed over to kneel at his side, "Loki what happened to you?", i asked removing the stray hairs from his face to join the rest of his matted head of hair.

"What...what are you doing here?", his voice croaky as he burrowed his eyebrows. He was curled up on an old rotten mattress at the far side of the cell in the darkness dressed in only a thin, baggy black shirt with matching trousers which were tattered at every angle.

"I'm here for you of course. Now tell me what happened", i went to place the back of my hand on his forehead.

He moved his head away from me, "You are a fool to have come here", he said bitterly without looking at me.

"So i've been told", i watched him push himself off the floor, collapsing into the wall as he tried to straighten his tired form, "Here, let me help you", i said grabbing hold of his upper arm.

"I'm fine!", he raised his voice, snatching his arm out of my grip. He slowly made his way over to the small dirty sink in his bare feet, turning on the tap to take a sip of slightly brown water that spurt out of the tap.

"Well at least you have the upgrade from my cell", i looked around, "There wasn't anything in mine. You have a mattress, toilet and sink. Not exactly five stars though", i jokingly said with a light laugh.

He turned slowly to me, "You...You remember that?", his eyes widened.

"Yes, yes", i made my way quickly to him, "Loki, i remember everything. Including us", i let a small smile escape me as i stood looking up into his emerald eyes.

He stared at me silent for a few seconds, "And yet you still found the time to be with that great oaf you are so fond of", he said with jealousy.

"What? I - ", i was interrupted by the clash of the locked cell door opening on its rusty hinges.

Two frost giants stood side by side in the doorway, "The _real_ king wants to see you. Both", one slurred as he eyed me up and down, "Now!", he spat.

Loki walked slowly out of the cell, being pushed forward by the shoulder to walk faster as i followed him. With one frost giant in front of me leading the way and one behind, i walked side by side with Loki as we made our way down the dank hall with cells either sides of us.

Rustling came from behind the steel doors that mixed with our echoing footsteps. Men and women put their faces up to the doors, their hands gripping the bars as they watched us walk passed with their shadowed eyes and blistered skin.

"Are those people?", i whispered up to Loki.

"Yes, mortals. Most have been kidnapped, some volunteers", Loki answered quietly.

"What are they doing here? What are they doing to them?"

"The same as what they did to you. They have been inserting fragments of the Tesseract's energy into the individuals, then selling them to buyers across the nine realms"

"Like smugglers? Dealers?"

"You could call them that, yes"

"And that's what they were going to do with me? Sell me off? For what reason? What could they do with me?", i questioned, eager for answers.

"They would kill you and extract the energy"

"That actually sounds familiar", i said thinking about how the council wanted my unborn child.

"Shut it", one of the frost giants pushed me forward with force making me stumble. Loki turned his head slightly, his teeth clenched as he tried to keep himself calm.

We walked in silence the rest of the way through the old palace until we got to the throne room. The heavy double doors creaked open as we were pushed inside.

"I was told we had a visitor", the frost giant slurred as he sat on the thrown at the far end of the room. He looked just like the others, big, blue with red eyes except for his more extravagant clothing and jewels around his neck. He stood as we reached the bottom of the steps where the thrown was positioned, "My name is Sentry. And what would yours be mortal?", he stepped towards me looking down with relaxed features. I stayed quiet, trying not to make eye contact. He narrowed his eyes, "I said a name!", his voice got loud and deep as he rose his hand and swiped it across the side of my face, leaving my skin tingling sore as the sound of his skin coming in contact with mine echoed throughout the grand room.

Loki lunged forward towards Sentry but was suddenly grabbed by his large pale hand, long dirty nails digging into his throat as i stood on alert, my hand held up to my cheek.

"I find it entertaining how you think your weak form can overpower me", he laughed loudly and shoved Loki to the floor with a thud, "String him up". With that order the frost giants gathered around him and dragged him over to a rope that hung from a large hook. They tied his hands together and hoisted him up so his feet were swaying off the ground.

"What are you doing?!", i shouted as i watched in horror as they ripped the shirt from his back and whipped him with large strands of thick leather, "Please! Stop!", i made my way towards him as he screamed out in pain but was held back by Sentry gripping my upper arm tightly.

"Your name, mortal", Sentry once again repeated himself.

"C-Carmen", i said as i watched the whip land onto Loki skin over and over.

"Now were getting somewhere. Halt!", he rose his hand up and ceased the torture, "And what would i owe this pleasure?", he tugged me towards him so i was facing him. Loki hung motionless, his head bowed as his body swayed back and forth.

"I...I'm here for Loki", i gulped as i looked up at his twisted grin.

"Ah, a hero", he cocked his head with a teasing tone.

"I didn't know he was a prisoner", i said as i looked back at Loki.

"Yes, quite right. The once king of Jotenheim. And he still would be if he didn't so unfaithfully murder his own and foolishly resist our plans"

"Plans? You mean kidnapping humans and selling them so they can be killed and taken for the energy you forcefully put in them. That kind of power shouldn't be given to just anyone, you're going to cause chaos throughout the universe! And who elected _you_ to be the king anyway?!", i turned back to him as i shouted in his face.

His grin got wider, "You are a feisty one aren't you", he chuckled, "I have a question for you mortal. Who is this man to you?", he signalled to Loki.

"He's...He's nobody"

"Oh really. You've come awfully far for a nobody", he rose his hand up towards the other frost giants. They started to whip him again, this time harder and faster as Loki gritted his teeth together and scrunched his eyes closed.

"No! Please! Stop!", i screamed.

"There is no point in lying, it won't protect you or him", he ran the back of his cold forefinger down the side of my cheek as a tear started to roll down my face, "Who is this man to you?", he said more instant as his eyes grew dark.

"I love him!", i screamed, "Please, i love him!", i sobbed. He let me go as i ran over to Loki, steadying him as he hung from the rope. The frost giants behind him halting as Sentry came over to join me.

"Love", he chuckled as he watched the tears drop off my chin, "You want to be with this poor excuse for a God?"

"Yes. More than anything", i said leaning my head again Loki's bare stomach as i steadied him by the waist.

"Good. Because you are going to rot for eternity together", he turned and walked away from us, "Lock them up", he ordered as he made his way back up to the throne.

There was no point in begging, i just let the frost giants grab hold of my arms and take me back to the cell. They cut down Loki and dragged him behind them as he barely kept his eyes open.

...

They took us back to our cell, Loki being dragged in and left lying on the floor as i was pushed onto my knees. They locked the door once again and made their way back to where they came from. I crawled over to Loki who was still and quiet, i turned him on his back and shook his shoulder lightly, "Loki? Loki? Oh God please be okay"

He groaned under my touch while his eyes lids slowly lifted. He sat up using his elbows as support as he clicked his bones in his back and neck.

"Are you okay?", i asked again, looking over the red marks which were scattered over his back.

"I'm fine", he moved away from me, wobbling as he stood up and stretched his arms up. When he relaxed them he fell into the wall, his body sliding down onto the floor as a defeated look crossed over his face.

"Well your obviously not. Can't you heal yourself or something?", i threw my arms up into the air in suggestion.

"I am too weak for that kind of magic", he said rubbing his eyes with his thumb and middle finger, "I would need someone to draw power from"

I stood in front of him with my eyebrows raised as far as they would go, he looked up at me, "No, Carmen"

"Why not? I'm offering. Just control yourself"

"It would be painful"

"I don't care", i said getting down on my knees in front of him, "Do what you need to do. If you don't you could die"

He stared at me for a few seconds before letting out a long and heavy sigh. He slowly lifted his hands and placed his fore fingers and middle fingers on my temples and closed his eyes. Suddenly i felt a pain travel through my head like i had the worst head ache in the world, my eyes started to water as my vision blurred and my body went limp. I let out a high pitched squeak as i tried to hold in a cry. He let go, letting me collapse to my side.

"Did it work?", i said trying to catch my breath while shaking my head side to side.

"Yes", he said flexing the muscles in his back.

I got back onto my knees and looked at his back as he sat forward. The red scares on his back started to fade and colour started to come back to his skin.

"Okay. So what now? You're better, do you have a plan to get out of here?", i asked standing up with Loki as i brushed the dried mud off my jumper, letting it crumble to the floor.

"What makes you envision i have a plan?", he said looking at the floor.

"So you're just gonna give up? Rot in here while they cause chaos?", i raised my voice, "That doesn't sound like you"

"We all do things out of character, especially you"

"Me? Since when did this become about me?"

He turned to me, "Don't act all innocent. I am well aware of the actions you pursued with Thor. I watched as you spent your time in Asgard", he said through clenched teeth, his eyes pools of anger and hurt.

"Then if you would have watched longer then you would have known that nothing happened between us!", i shouted back.

He swallowed a lumped in his throat, "The lies of a harlot", he said in a sour tone before turning and walking away from me. He didn't believe me. He didn't want me.

I stood there still in my spot, devastated. I felt my eyes welling up; i blinked rapidly trying to hold back the tears. I took in a deep breath, he wasn't going to talk to me like that, not this time, "Don't you dare walk away from me!", i grabbed hold of his arm and tugged him back, forcing him to look at me, "I have been through too much shit in my life to give up on the one thing that i really care about and let you think of me in such a harsh way. Yes i was in Asgard and yes Thor was looking after me, keeping me safe, but i was never _with _Thor. Not after you, i promise you that. I remember everything between us, it's always been you and only you", i stared up at him without a blink, "And i fucking love you okay! I love you, i love you, i love -"

He suddenly put his long hands either side of my face and pulled me in for a hard kiss, his lips cutting me off. His tongue instantly found mine as his hands moved down my body, soon to wrap his arms around my lower back pulling me into him. Our tongues danced together as my hands found his bare, cool chest. He pulled away, leaning his forehead down on mine, "I love you", was all he said, it being barely a whisper.

A small smile played on my lips, "It's always been you and only you", i whispered back. I lifted my head back up and placed a hard, lingering kiss on his lips, pulled back and looked into his bright emerald eyes. He let a small smile spread as he looked down at me.

All of a sudden his eyebrows crossed and peeled his body away from mine and looked down. His hands found the hem of my jumper and lifted it to reveal my small baby bump. His eyes widened, he looked at me and gulped, "Are you?"

I nodded, "And before you ask. It is yours"

His hands spread across my stomach, his cool touch sending shivers through my body. A wide smile crossed his features. It was the biggest smile i had ever seen as it reached from ear to ear, "I don't know what to say", he lightly laughed, his eyes now beaming. Without another word he kissed me again, bringing me back into his embrace as he held me tight.

"Hold me and make love to me like you used too", i said quietly, brushing his lips with mine.

"Certainly", he replied, a soft smirk playing on his lips.

He took my hand and led me over to the mattress lying on the floor, "You don't expect me to get on that thing do you?", i looked the dirty object over which i could smell from across the cell.

He raised his hand and clicked his fingers together and within a second the old mattress glowed and turned into a new, clean white one covered in green silk sheets and black fur blankets, "And who said being a prisoner was so bad?", Loki joked as he grabbed my waist and slung me down onto the mattress with a bounce.

"Well not everyone has your mojo", i giggled as i lifted myself onto my elbows.

"Quite right, my dear", Loki climbed in between my legs and placed himself over me as he kissed my lips softly as his hands made their way up my jumper. I sat up letting him pull it up off over my head and letting it fall onto the floor next to us.

I placed myself back onto the bed as he made a trail of wet kisses from my jaw down to my neck, leaving little nips as he went, the ends of his long hair prickly against my skin leaving a tickling sensation behind it. His hands cupped my covered breasts, squeezing them gently before they found my stomach. He must have placed at least a hundred kisses on my bump as his hands found my hips, swiftly finding the button on my jeans. He popped them open and dragged them down my legs, taking my panties with them soon to be joined with my jumper.

He took one of my legs in his hands and kissed up from my ankle to the inside of my thigh until he reached between my legs, "Do you know what they call me back on Asgard?", he asked, his mischievous eyes staring up at me as his warm breath washed over my bare skin.

"What?", i sighed.

"Silver tongue", he answered while he swirled his tongue around my clit making my breath hitch, a moan escaping, "We have to be quiet, love", he whispered. I nodded silently as he placed my knees over his shoulders and pulled me down closer to him. He bowed his head again between my legs as his hands gripped my hips tightly.

I felt him lick and suck my swollen lump of nerves. I bit down hard on my bottom lip to muffle my moans and high squeals as his mouth reached my slit and his tongue moved teasingly over my clit, flickering quickly and eagerly. I curled my toes as he continued to bring me closer and closer to the edge.

Loki moaned into me, sending vibrations up my spine. My hips bucked under him as he slid in one of his long fingers, deep and curling inside of me. I couldn't take anymore, i grabbed his hair, "Loki, stop", i breathed, "I want you"

He looked up at me and licked his lips as he crawled up over me and ravished my mouth, tasting myself on his tongue. I let my hands travel his body until i got to his hips, pushing down his thin, raggedy trousers. He kicked them off his feet and got comfortable on top of me, using one of his arms as support and using his other to snake around my back and unclasp my bra. I pulled it off and chucked it across the cell.

I could feel him hard rubbing against my inner thigh as he caressed my bare breast, rolling my hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger, our lips still attached, his light stubble scratching my face as his lips moved excitedly over mine. I moaned against his kiss, biting down lightly on his lip. He growled back as he took himself in his hand and slowly guided himself into me, filling me completely. I closed my eyes, feeling him hit every wall; it was such a good feeling to have him close again.

He slid himself back and pushed back into me again while letting out a deep grunt. My hands found his back as i gripped him hard, my nails bearing down on his skin as he thrust harder and harder into me as i was being swallowed deeper by the mattress.

Our moans got louder the more we tried to stay quiet. He kissed me on the lips with passion then pulled away, "Tell me you love me. Tell me you want me. Tell me", he breathed, his eyes heavy and dark as his fingers entwined through my hair, tugging lightly.

"I do. I love you Loki. You and only you", i sighed as he continued to pound into me, "Loki I'm so close"

"Let go", his eyes on mine as he claimed me, "My Carmen," he whispered as he thrust into me, again and again, "Mine". He buried his head into the crook of my neck as he tried to muffle his cry of pleasure, pressing his hips into me. I bit down on his shoulder and squeezed my eyes shut as every muscle in me clenched up as i came hard, crying out as a wave of ecstasy crashed over me with the force of a tsunami as my hips thrust upwards to meet his.

It was silent between us, the cell and everything around us quiet as we shuddered from our orgasms. Our bare bodies resting against each other as a fine layer of sweat covered us. Loki then slowly rolled off of me and onto his side, pulling me into him and cradling me in his arms. His bare chest showing in the pale moonlight that crept through the cells barred window as he brushed clumps of damp hair from the side of my face. He then placed soft kisses into my hair as i snuggled into his neck, my arms wrapped around him as i hummed in satisfaction, our eyes both lidded as we were completely spent.

"Vow to me you will not leave me again", he mumbled in my hair.

"I won't, i promise", i replied, planting a kiss on his neck. I closed my eyes and let out a long sigh as he held me, feeling safe in our little sanctuary. I then opened my eyes and looked around the cell, "Loki, we need to get out of here"


	17. I'm not calling you a liar

"I still think that this is the worst idea i have ever heard", i said buttoning up my jeans.

"It will function. Trust me", Loki smiled down at me while rubbing his hands over my arms.

"Okay", i nodded, "I do trust you", i pulled him in for a hug, his arms wrapped tightly around my lower back. I placed a light kiss on his collar bone and looked up at him. He smiled down at me, his eyes lidded as they stared into mine. I lifted myself onto my toes and kissed him hard on his lips, my eyes scrunched closed as i breathed him in.

"What was that for?", he asked, resting his forehead on my mine as i pulled away.

"Just in case the worst happens and i don't get to do it again", i shrugged, "I love you"

"I love you", he replied loosening his grip on me, backing up into the darker side of the cell at the very back, "Remember", he called, "Once you retrieve the key, you get out of there"

I nodded as i made my way to the cell door, laced my fingers around the bars and waited. It was silent throughout the hall until the familiar cackling laughter echoed down the halls. Loki said everyday around noon, two frost giants would come into the cell block and take a human to be transitioned.

"Hey you!", i shouted, stretching my arm out between the bars as far as they would go and waved them over, "Over here!"

"What do you want?", one slurred as he made his way over to me. "Back in", he banged his fist on bars making them rattle as i snatched my arm back into the cell.

"I - I have a proposition for your king"

"What...proposition?", he seemed intrigued as he stared at me through the bars.

"I um", i gulped, "I have something he wants", i looked over my shoulder at Loki lying on a now dank mattress, curled up in a ball with his back to me, "I've been told that your...subjects, have been dying. As you know it was done to me, and i'm still alive"

He raised an eyebrow. A couple seconds passed before the sound of the lock sliding open, "Come", he ordered me to exit the cell. He looked passed me and into the darkness, "What's wrong with him?", he asked signaling to Loki.

"He's injured. He hasn't moved since you tortured him"

...

Instead of taking the next person for transitioning, they took me back to the thrown room where Sentry was sitting, watching me closely as i made my way towards him, "You have a certain glow from the last time i saw you", his deep voice echoed throughout the room as his eyes pierced through me, "Why is she here?", he turned his gaze to the frost giant gripping my arm tightly.

"She knows about the dying humans sir. She should be one of them"

"That is very true indeed, i heard about your little...incident, the last time you were here. So come, young Carmen", he flicked his fingers towards himself with a smirk, "Share your secrets"

"On one condition", i spoke up, the early morning frost making my breathe come out in puffs of smoke.

"Oh?"

"You free Loki", i stared down at my hands, the jingling keys to the cells swaying off the frost giants belt out of the corner of my eye.

"And i take it, it was Loki who told you about the dying humans?", he rolled his eyes.

"He may have", i looked up at him, "So, do we have deal? You'll let Loki go if i tell you how i survived the Tesserract's energy?"

"Yes", he sighed long and loud, "Yes we have a deal. Now come", he held out his hand.

The frost giant let go of me and nudged me forward up the small steps towards Sentry. I lifted my hand and clamped it around his, a small glow bonded our hands for just a second as his cold skin sent shivers throughout my body as we shook on our deal.

"Now then", Sentry spoke while sitting back into his thrown, "Speak"

"Not until i now he's set free"

"Tell me!", he rose his voice, "We have a deal!", he slammed his clenched fist down onto the arm of his thrown. I stood still, frozen as stone as he rose from his position, "Bring him to me", he spoke to the frost giant, who gave a nod and headed out the room. He came a couple steps toward me until he was inches away, "You really know how to get what you want don't you. Is that how you got that pathetic boy wrapped around your finger?"

I didn't reply, i didn't even look up into his hard features, "How did you survive?", he asked with a tilt of his head, "What makes you so special?", he rose his hand up to my face and ran his cool fore finger down my cheek, "You will tell me mortal"

"I said i would", i looked up at him, "Didn't I?", i said bluntly.

"You and Loki really are alike", he chuckled darkly, "Why do you care for him so?"

"I love him", i said simply.

"Tis' but young affection", he hissed, "Would your feelings change if you new the truth about Loki?"

"I already know everything there is about him. Everything he has done, and yet my feelings are the same", i let a small smile escape as i let the image of me and Loki run through my head, "He's not perfect, and neither am i. We can help each other"

"How very loyal", he looked down his nose at me, "It is extremely rare to meet a being who is so forgiving of their lover when it was they who so willingly has his goals set on destroying your home planet"

"No, not anymore. He wanted to rule Earth, but we're together now"

"Are you so sure?"

"Yes. He doesn't even have an army, so you're wrong", i folded my arms.

"Oh he has an army", Sentry sniggered, "The frost giants were under his control before he returned from Earth, until he found out what we were doing to humans"

"Yes, because it's murder, you can't just take people and do with them as you please"

"He doesn't care about mortals! He only wanted the Tesseract for himself!", he raised his voice, "That was when i was appointed to be king", he smirked, "I was a nobody, but the rest of the frost giants saw me as a worthy leader, a king who would give them what they wanted and re-build Jotenheim, even if a couple mortals lost their lives in the process. It is now up to me to make sure things go smoothly, to use the humans as transportation for the energy so that they get to my buyers across the nine realms safely. We need the materials in order to move on as a race, to expand and grow. Loki being the selfish being he is was against us, and when he left Earth, he departed to i know not where and word soon came he had befriended the Jitari and agreed to lead them into battle with the planet Earth"

"What?", i blinked, "That must have been before we even met, Loki wouldn't do that to me, not my home"

"It is true", he chuckled at my now weak expression, "Once Loki returned here, he asked for us to join him as he was king. But, as you can see, we had other plans. He threatened us so we rebelled and locked him away. He is no real threat to us obviously, only trouble. And now you and i have made a deal to set him free, he will follow through with his plans and attack your precious Earth with the Jitari", his smirk a now full smile mixed with his dark red eyes as he stared into mine, "Isn't that right, Loki"

My eyebrows crossed as he said Loki's name and lifted his head to look over me. I turned with speed to see Loki standing by in the doorway in a strong stance, dressed in his full leather and metal armor.

"Loki, what is he talking about?", i said fearful of the answer, "Please tell me it's not true"

"I have come too far for anything else", he took a step forward, i could see visible blood spatters on his cheek and clothing, "I was going to make sure you were safe before i -"

"No!", i put up my hand to stop him coming any further, "After all we've been through you're still going to attack my home? Do you have to prove yourself worthy so much to Odin and Thor that you don't care how this effects me?"

"Carmen", Loki spoke softly, his eyebrows crossed, "I never meant -"

"Enough!", Sentry interrupted, grabbing my shoulders tightly as he spun me around to look at him, "Tell me, mortal. How did you survive the Tesseract's energy? Why are the humans dying? Tell me!", he urged me for an answer as he loomed over me.

"Release her!", Loki shouted, making his way towards us. He gripped Sentry's hand and pushed him away, "Do not touch her again", he warned with a rough growl.

Sentry's eyes never left me as mine were locked onto his, "I, I'm -"

"Carmen", Loki looked at me shocked, "You can't"

At that moment the ground started to rumble, the sound of heavy frost giants running past the closed doors and horses galloping on the rock surfaces outside the palace.

"What is this?!", Sentry snarled trying to keep his balance.

"No Thor", i whispered to myself as i watched parts of the ceiling crack and crumble to the floor, "Not yet"

"Thor?!", this time it was Loki's turn to snarl at me.

A frost giant suddenly burst through the doors to the thrown room ,"My King", he tried to catch his breathe, "We... have been invaded... by Asgardians"

"You little harlot!", Sentry strode towards me, "How dare you think you can wage war on me!"

"I - I didn't know he would come", i took a few steps back, "He's just protecting me"

"With an army from Asgard!", he grabbed me by the shoulders roughly, "Tell me quickly...Now!"

Loki lunged onto Sentry and pulled him back onto the ground where he held him tightly by the neck, "We...", he choked, "We made a deal", he lifted his hand up towards me, "It was sealed"

I suddenly felt my heart tighten like it was being crushed under a rock, falling to my knees and clutching my chest as Sentry's fingertips glowed blue, "Please...", i begged as my breathe cut short.

"Tell...me...", he forced out as his hand turned into a fist and my lungs felt like they were about to crumble.

"I...", i squeaked, "I'm pregnant"

With those words Sentry's hand collapsed onto his lap as Loki loosened his grip, staring up at me with wide eyes as i coughed trying to catch my breathe.

"Why did you tell him?!", Loki shouted getting up, leaving a weary Sentry collapsed on the floor, "He is only going to use that against you"

"He was killing me. I didn't have a choice", i said breathless as i rubbed my chest.

"He is going to want our child. He cannot live, he knows to much", he looked over at Sentry.

"You're going to kill him?"

"I don't have a choice", he turned back to me, "I have to undo your stupidity", he said bluntly as he eyed me up and down, "I suggest you leave the palace and find an Asgardian soldier to keep you safe"

"No, i have to set free the people who are being held in the cells. I'm not leaving here without them Loki"

He sighed deeply, "The keys are still attached to the frost giant that came for me, you will find his body just down the hall"

"Okay", i nodded and turned to leave the room.

"Carmen", he called after me. I stopped and looked at him as he made his way towards me and cupped my face in his strong hands, leaning down to kiss me. Before our lips touched i pushed him away by his chest, and without a word walked away, leaving him with his features straight as always except with the hurt that seeped from his glistening eyes.


	18. Kiss me hard before you go

Once again Loki had lied to me, hurt me. He couldn't possibly still have his mind set on invading Earth, i couldn't decide if i was more angry or upset. I took a deep breathe to calm myself as i made my way down the hallway, only to become still in my tracks.

It was the first time i had seen a dead body. I approached the lifeless body and nudged it with the tip of my foot making it shake, the head seemed disconnected from the rest of the body. I gulped as i knelt beside him and fiddled for the keys on his belt, un-clipping the metal clasp and snatching them in my hand. I also noticed something shining, a dagger which he was lying on. I gripped its handle and pulled it out from under him, it looked small and battered but sharp and it was protection if i needed it. I quickly put it into my jeans back pocket and backed away, picking up my pace as i made my way towards the cell block to make sure i got it done swiftly.

As soon as i got the main gate open to the block i hurriedly went round to each cell door and opened them up. Most people got up instantly looking around for an exit, even though they were tired and weary from lack of sleep and food. Some had to be carried out by the others and some i had to convince it was safe to come out. The worst was seeing the people that had lost their lives to the Tesseract's energy, their bodies covered in soars and grey veins that changed their appearance completely.

"Everybody listen to me", i raised my voice loud enough to be heard by them all, "You're going to be okay, i'm going to get you out of here. Follow me and don't wonder off", i pointed to myself as i made my way through the weary people who looked and walked like the living dead.

I led them down many dark hallways trying to remember a way out of the palace. I followed the light, that's all i could do until we came to the big heavy doors i had come through when i snuck in, "Where nearly there, it's just down here", i informed everyone.

"And where do you think you are going?", came a voice in the dark, broken and rusty as it echoed around me. A second later, Sentry came stumbling into the dull light which filled the space, cuts spread over his body which leaked with blood and trailed down his blue skin like a river.

"Where's Loki?", i demanded eagerly, my voice slightly shook with fear and worry.

"That boy put up a fight. But he was no match for my strength", he chuckled.

"You're lying", i glared at him as he made his way towards me, "Don't come any closer", i stepped back.

He stopped and looked over my shoulder, "Now now Carmen, what is this i have come across? Have you set my prisoners free?", his eyes turned dark, "What a wonderfully bad idea", he slurred as he lunged forward, grabbing me tightly by the neck.

The people were shaken, some screaming as i fought against his strength, "R-run!", i pushed my words out at them. They ran past us and worked together to open the door, exiting quickly as they ran out into the cold.

He pushed me with force so my back was hard against the stone wall, "You little harlot!", he sneered through his grey teeth as he watched the prisoners escape.

I pushed against his shoulder with all my strength but he wouldn't budge. I swiftly pulled the dagger from my back pocket and sliced his arm in a downward angle leaving a gaping wound which dripped blood. He let out a roaring scream as he let me go, placing his hand over his arm to stop the bleeding.

I stepped back, my breath raged. I didn't know what i was doing, i held the dagger up in front of me, "Stay back. I'll use it again", i warned, blinking my eyes hard.

He stopped, letting a wide smirk cross his face, "Foolish human", he chuckled as he lifted his hand a swiped it hard against my cheek, the contact feeling like a thousand tiny knives prickling my skin. I grabbed my now red cheek feeling it burn hot, "You won't be needing that", he swiped his hand again, knocking the dagger out of my grip and onto the floor, "Now, where were we?", he cocked his head to one side, lunging forward and taking me by the throat once more and pushing me to the floor, proceeding to climb on top of me using his body weight to hold me down by the chest.

"P-please", i squeaked.

"Now, now. Hold still. It will all be over soon", he grinned as his grip tightened, he leaned forwards until his lips were at my ear, "And once you're dead, i will rip your unborn child from you. It will be mine to do with as i please"

My vision started to go blurry as i dug my nails into his hands. I saw the dagger out of the corner of my eye, it looked far but i stretched my arm out none the less, straining as i felt it touch my fingertips. I nudged it towards me little by little until it was close enough to grab in my palm.

It all happened so fast. I swiftly glided the dagger towards myself until it was my side, and with the blade pointing up i thrust the dagger into his stomach. His grip on my throat instantly loosened as he turned his gaze down to my hand. I held the dagger deep into his skin, blood trickling down my hand. He took one of his hands and placed it over mine where he weakly tried to pull the dagger out but i didn't move, instead i slowly turned my wrist feeling his thick skin rip under my touch. He looked back up at me, holding my gaze as i watched his red eyes grow empty.

Within a second he was slouched on top of me, heavy and lifeless. I couldn't move, i was in too much shock. I was just lying there, wide eyed and mouth agape with my breath heavy and increasing in speed.

I closed my eyes, counted to five and took a deep breathe. With my hand still tightly gripping the daggers handle i used my other hand to push on Sentry's shoulder and roll him on his back. I let go of him and quickly scrambled to my feet, standing frozen as i looked him over, my whole body trembling.

I raised my shaking hands to my mouth and took a couple of steps back, "Carmen?!", came a deep echoing voice that traveled down the hall. I turned to find Thor dressed in his battle armor glistening under the dull light, his hammer held tight in his clenched fist as drops of blood left the sides of the weapon and fell to the floor.

"Thor", i breathed, tears threatening to fall.

He looked passed me at sentry's body and swiftly made his way towards me and wrapping his arms firmly around my small frame. As soon as i felt contact i let the tears trail down my face as i sobbed into his chest.

"Shhhh, it's okay, i'm here", he whispered as he stroked my long hair, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"I...I killed him", i said muffled, "He was going to kill me and take my baby"

"You did what needed to be done. It is not your fault"

I looked up at him, his face covered lightly with dirt and specs of blood, "Where's Loki?"

"I have not seen my brother", he took his gaze away from me.

"Well, we, we need to find him"

"No, i need to get you out of Jotenheim. I should not have let you come in the first place", he frowned, "Come. I am to take you to Odin"

He proceeded to wrap a protective arm around my shoulder and guide me out into the cold, the tiniest flakes of ice landed onto my cheeks and hair.

We made our way towards a large group of Asgardian soldiers who looked like they had recently been in combat. There were Frost giants being restrained and put together in one place as the soldiers wiped the blood off their weapons and tended to their wounds.

"We will leave shortly, we just need to clean up after -", Thor drifted off as his gaze moved to behind me.

"Where is he?!", a familiar demanding voice arose, "I am going to destroy him in the most brutal way i know!"

I turned around to see Loki stumbling towards us, scepter in hand as his other held his side tightly. I left Thor's side ran over to help Loki stand, "Oh my God. Are you okay?"

"He will pay for what he has caused", Loki growled. He stopped and looked down at me, my eyes and cheeks pink and puffy. He lightly smoothed his thumb over my cheek, "Why so upset? Are you hurt?"

"No. I, I'm fine. Loki, Sentry is dead", i explained, "I killed him. It's over"

Loki began to open his mouth to speak, however suddenly two soldiers grabbed his arms and held him still as Odin strode forward passed me, anger brewing behind his bright eyes, "Loki!", he boomed, "You have disgraced your family and your kind. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"It is a good thing i am not part of your family or kind. Wouldn't want to disappoint", Loki sneered.

Odin's features hardened as he grabbed Loki by the chin roughly and held him tightly as he struggled against his strong grip, "You are but a petulant boy who commits murder to prove a point. It ends now"

Loki swiped his head to the side out of Odin's grasp, remaining silent, "Restrain him and take him back to Asgard. Lock him up there so he can't cause any more distress. He shall be punished for the crimes he has committed". The soldiers nodded and progressed to locking Loki's wrists together with silver cuffs joined by a chain.

"Odin wait", i called after him as he began to walk away. I gave a quick look in Loki's direction then back to him, "What...What about Earth? Loki has plans to invade with an army.

"There is no need to worry yourself further", he placed his hand lightly on my shoulder, "Whatever army Loki has control over, without him they can do no such thing. Now, this is no place for a woman in your state. Thor will take you back to Asgard where you will be safe and restful and Loki will be locked away so he can cause you no more harm"

I simply nodded, my eyebrows crossed as he walked passed me. Loki heard me as gave away his plan and stared at me, both with anger and hurt.

Thor then came up behind me and placed a fur coat over my shoulders, "Let us leave, Carmen. You have been through enough", he required softly as he guided me away from Loki's stare, rubbing my upper arms to shield me from the bitter cold air.

...

I opened my eyes to the room lit in an orange light, the soft satiny sheets soft against my skin as i spread my body out over the bed in a long stretch. As i sat up with half lidded eyes i was drawn to a figure standing by the curtains, "Thor?", i blinked, my voice dry, "Is that you?"

He turned towards me, "Carmen. You have awoken", he smiled as he made his way towards me and perched on the edge of the bed next to me.

"How long have i been asleep?"

"Three days", he simply said as he looked me over.

I looked down at my body to see that i was in my underwear, i quickly grabbed my cover and pulled them up over my exposed chest, "Oh. I must have needed it"

"Indeed you must have"

"So it all really happened then? I killed someone"

"You had no choice. You were fighting for your life, he was a monster"

I wiped my hand down my face, trying to hide my sunken eyes as they started to swell with tears, "So um, three days huh?", i changed the subject, "What have i missed. Is um, is Loki okay?"

"He is in custody", he looked down at this hands in his lap, "His trial is tomorrow, the All father will decide his punishment"

"Okay", I nodded, "He deserves it. As much as i love him, it doesn't change the fact that he was going to invade my home"

"Yes, he -"

"I mean, it won't be too, too bad right? Like prison or something? He won't kill him or anything like that? That won't be punishment, he can't anyway, he's his son and -"

"Carmen, Carmen", Thor put his hand on my shoulder to calm me, "I cannot foresee that his fate will be moderate, however i will do my best to persuade my father to see pity on him, not just for Loki's sake but for yours. This baby needs a father", he let his hand rest on my small hump of a stomach.

"Thank you", i nodded, "It's not like i don't want him to be punished, he deserves it"

"Is that why you have not visited him, nor wished to sleep in his chambers?"

"Yeah. I couldn't face being in a place that smells, looks and feels like Loki. As soon as they brought me in here i just stripped off my dirty clothes, climbed into bed and passed out", i laughed lightly, "After everything that happened, i needed to shut off"

"You didn't need either of us in the end", he rose his hand from my belly up to my cheek and smoothed his thumb lightly over my skin, "You have always been strong enough to look after yourself", he smiled.

"Well that's not completely true", i smiled, "I've lost count of how many times you've saved me, and i don't think I've ever thanked you", i leaned up and placed a light kiss on his cheek, "Thank you"

"My pleasure", he smiled back. After a few seconds of silence Thor spoke once more, "Are you attending the trial tomorrow?", he asked looking down.

"I don't know, i might. But first i'm going to take an extremely long and hot bath"

"Yes, quite right. Clean and relax yourself"

"I need it", i laughed. I sat still waiting for Thor to move, "Umm, i would get up but i'm kinda -", i started looking down at my bare form under the cover.

"Oh, yes, yes okay", he stood up quickly to exit the room, "I'll be around the palace if you need anything"

"Thank you", i smiled as i watched him leave, shutting the door behind himself.

I threw the covers off myself and stood up, stretching my body upwards as i wiggled my finger in the air over my head only to slump forwards and return to my standing position. I dragged my feet into the bathroom that was situated on the end of the room i was staying in, the bright lights contrasting with the shiny white tiles burned my eyes as i emerged from the darkened bedroom.

I sat on the edge of the bath as i turned on the taps, watching the water spill out into the tub, loud and warm as i looked myself over, skimming my finger over the now healing cuts on my knees and elbows.

I unclasped my bra and slid it off my shoulders and let it fall to floor along with my panties. I dipped my toe into the now steaming water that still filled the tub, feeling the warmth rush up through my body then proceeded to climb in, emerging my body in the water that instantly relaxed my muscles, the slight sting making me wince in pain as the water hit my raw cut flesh.

Grabbing the sponge i started to lather up the soap until it was liquid foam and started to clean myself, rubbing it over my skin until the soap buds started to drip while i squeezed another sponge in the water and let it fall down my back over my shoulder blades.

Once satisfied with my hygiene i placed the soap and sponges back on the counter and shuffled forward to turn off the taps that had now filled the bath nearly to the top. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe as i continued to soak and slid myself back to the other end of the tub, to suddenly feel a wet, sticky texture against my back.

I quickly turned my upper body to find Loki sat behind me in the bath, arms resting on the sides of the tub as his legs bent at the knees either side of me, his long raven hair damp and his skin glistening as the light bounced off the water droplets that covered his chest.

"Am i dreaming?", i asked looking at his naked form up and down.

"No", he simply said with a smile as he slowly shook his head.

"Then how are you here?"

"Magic", he said with raised eyebrows, his smile now a smirk.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Loki", i said bluntly.

He sighed, "This is a mere copy of myself. A trick i learned to be two places at once, maybe three, even four", he chuckled reaching for my waist.

"And where's the real you?", i moved away.

"In a holding cell, once again. I thought i would pay you a visit before my trial"

"If i wanted to see you don't you think i would have come to _you_?", i looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Well you did not", his hand slithered around my waist and brought me close to him so my back was stuck to his chest, "So here i am", he whispered in my ear, his warm breath against my wet skin as he held me close, his hands finding my bump, "I have missed you, my dear Carmen", he kissed that tender spot behind my ear, forcing a sigh from my now parted lips as i rested my head back against his shoulder, "Have you missed me?"

"Maybe", i whispered.

"You are such a tease", he chuckled, taking my earlobe between his teeth and nibbling lightly, "I miss you every time we are apart, even if it is for mere seconds", he said slowly, his voice low as he placed a kiss on my cheek, "I miss your smile, your eyes, the way your hair falls to frame your face", his hands smoothed over my sides, "I miss your curves, your breasts", his hands traveled up and cupped my breasts, squeezing them gently, i immediately put my hands on top his, trying my best, but also my worst to remove them, all he did was resume his antics so i let my hands fall on my lap, "I miss your stubbornness" , he chuckled, "I miss your touch, the way you bite your lip to try and hold back your desires", his hands resumed in exploring my body, one stroking my cheek while one traveled down to my hip, dipping under the waters surface and sliding into the inside of my thigh, "I miss hearing my name on your lips, your kisses that cover my body", his finger suddenly dipped into me and rubbed my clit gently, making my breathe hitch, "I miss you surrendering to me, all mind, body and soul", he started to increase his pace as i gripped onto the outsides of his thighs, "I miss the way you come undone against me, the feel of your body clenching around me", his voice grew deeper as he slipped two long fingers into me, i let out a long moan as he hit my spot, my hips bucking upwards wanting him deeper, "Are you sure you don't miss me?", he growled into my ear.

I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge as Loki turned my head towards him and kissed me hard and passionately, his tongue instantly getting tangled with mine. Realization suddenly hit me. I pulled away from the kiss and grabbed his hand out from between my legs, "No! Stop", i moved away from his embrace so my back was to the side of the tub and my knees were up to my chin, covering my exposed body.

"What is it?", Loki asked worriedly.

"You can't do this", i muttered, "I'm mad at you! Did you forget?"

"I thought i was making it up to you", he grinned.

"No, you can't just think everything is going to be okay with sex. You betrayed me, you hurt me. I can't trust you", i shook my head, "I love you Loki, but i don't know if i can be with you anymore"

His eyes squinted at me as his mouth fell open, hurt traveled his face soon to be taken over by anger, "You can't just leave me", he raised his voice.

"You were going to invade my home!", i shouted, "After everything we have been through you obviously don't love me enough to protect me, care about me and make me happy", i felt tears starting to form on my eyelids as he stared at me.

"I am sorry Carmen", he said, barely a whisper, "If i had known it would have affected you in such a -"

"No, you new exactly how i felt about it all. I made myself perfectly clear the first time we met and kept telling you, over and over again", i interrupted loudly.

He kept his voice quiet, "I truly am sorry. Please except my apolog -"

"Please don't", i stopped him once more, "Just leave, i don't even want to look at you", i said looking down at my knees in front of me. A few silent seconds passed before i looked up to see the tub empty, just me and the now ever growing cold water that surrounded me without a movement.

...

Today was the day of Loki's trial, i was nervous just waiting in the crowd for him to be brought in. Nearly the whole of Asgard had come to see what trouble the prince had gotten himself into, all of us just about squeezed into the great hall, where the walls and floor reflected the suns and lit the room brightly.

I looked down, staring at my reflection in the polished floor, my eyes still looked tired and my cheeks flushed from the cold i had caught from my time in Jotenheim. Thor had gotten hold of some Asgardian clothes for me to wear. A floor-length cream dress was laid out for me at the bottom of my bed this morning where the neck and back scooped and rest of the dress skimmed my body lightly.

The room was loud, filled with the chattering of the Asgardians who seemed to love a good sentence. Frigga had insisted i stand with her and Thor at the peak of the room next to Odin but i didn't want any attention on me, especially from Loki.

I looked up to see Thor standing hand in hand with a small petite woman with long chocolate brown hair, she smiled as he bent down to whisper something in her ear. I new instantly who she was, Jane. I noticed that beautifully bright smile from the picture. I smiled to myself at the fact of Thor following what i had said, however at the back of my mind it was only a matter of time she before she finds out what exactly goes on in this new and exciting world. Thor looked in my direction and smiled lightly at me and i couldn't help but smiled back as i looked over his formally armored-dressed physique.

In that moment, the room went silent as the large doors at the front of the room jolted and opened with a squeak of their hinges. A pair of guards entered followed by Loki, cuffed with metal chains and a gag that firmly gripped his face across this lips. Another two guards followed right behind as they made their way down the center of the room. Loki kept his head down, walking right passed me as i edged back behind the man in front of me.

The sound of Loki's heavy black leather boots got quieter as he got closer to front of the room, soon after coming to a halt. I nudged my way back forward to get a better view as Odin came forwards towards Loki and gave a quick nod to one of the guards The guard then removed the restrains around Loki's wrists and the muzzle that clung to his cheeks, soon after to be pushed to his knees with a hard thud.

"Loki, my son", Odin began, his low voice filling the room for everyone to hear, "You have not only dishonored your family, but your entire race. You have committed such crimes as theft, abduction, disturbance of the peace, raging war between worlds and murdering innocent humans along with frost giants. What have you got to say for yourself?"

Loki was still, his head held low as he remained silent. Frigga stepped forward and made her way towards Loki, lightly placing a hand on Odin's arm and taking his place in front of him. She slowly bent down and raised her hands to cup Loki's face, bringing his face up to look at her, "You are our son, Loki", she said gently with sympathetic eyes, "Whatever you have done and whatever happens, we will always love you. Remember that"

Loki's features softened as he watched her make her way back up to Thor's side. The room stayed quiet as Odin stepped forward, "With such crimes committed, you have given me no choice but sentence you to eternal damnation in the heart of Asgard, where you will be bound by sharp rocks, held still under a serpent as it's venom will fall upon you, drop by drop, minute by minute while you scream in agony, suffering for your crimes"

The room suddenly filled with noises of people talking aloud. Loki's face sunk scared as Odin's stayed firm as he held eye contact with him. Thor grasped his mother's hand as she began to weep into his shoulder.

I stood still in my spot, not fully taking in that i would never see Loki again, that he would be tortured until his death. That's when i felt it, that light sensation in my belly, like popcorn popping, butterflies fluttering. In that moment it all became so real. I placed my hands over my bump and felt my baby kicking against me, a small tear running down my cheek.

The guards began to grab Loki's arms and drag him away, "Stop!", i shouted, "Stop! You can't do this!", i stepped forwards, the room suddenly falling silent as all eyes were on me, "Odin please", i made my way past Loki and towards Odin "He is your son, yes he's made mistakes but you can't do this to him. Punish him, yes, but not for eternity. He can change, he can do good. Please", i begged, tears threatening to fall.

"I have made my decision Carmen", Odin began to turn his back.

"No!", i grabbed onto his arm, stopping him in his tracks and turning him to face me, "I'm having a his child. If not for him, but for me. This child needs a father, i can't do this on my own", i let my tears fall and my words get caught in my throat. Odin sighed as he watched me run over to Loki, grabbing him by the arms and plead with him, "Loki, just say you won't do anything stupid like this again. I need you, please", i sobbed as he looked down at me with sad eyes. I turned back at Odin, "What if, what if he comes back to Earth with me?"

"You cannot return there Carmen", Loki spoke up, "Too many humans want you and our child dead"

"I'll move, i'll change my name", i placed my hands on his face, "Grow old with me"

"I will not risk such an action", Odin said from behind me, "When is your child due for birth?", he asked coming towards us.

"I... I don't know, just over 5 months, i think", i looked up at him.

He sighed again as he looked me over, placing his hand gently on my ever growing belly, "I am not changing my sentence however i am going to change the time", he stood back and spoke aloud to the room, "Loki will serve the sentence i have announced, until such time of the birth of his and Carmen's child"

"Thank you", i let out with relief.

"I hope at such time he will obtain redemption. Until then you will be cared for by us", he smiled lightly, "Are you sure this is what _you _want?"

"I love him", i nodded.

"Sometimes love is not enough"

"It is for me", i suddenly felt fingers entwining with mine, turning me around to face Loki, his lip instantly coming in contact with mine.

"I love you too", he whispered, his lips ghosting over mine.

I let my hand snake around the back of his neck and brought him back down hard on my lips, "I don't want to get over you", i said quietly between kisses as he held me close by my lower back, every second passing i relished in his arms.

The guards then started to pull him off me, i gave him one last hard kiss until i could feel him no more, "I'll be with you everyday", i shouted after him as the guards led him towards to the doors, "I promise. I'll wait for you, my love".


End file.
